Dark Attraction
by jenwin23
Summary: Dark Thursday arrives and Chloe finds Lex in the madness, but he isn't who she thinks and that's just the first of her surprises that night. Spoilers: Vessel and Zod, all the way through season 6 to be safe. This story is not for the easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. Thank you.

**Note:** For the purposes of this story, Chloe went to Lex's penthouse to find Lana and get to safety (without running into Lionel, nor did Chloe know that Lex was the vessel. Lana only saw Lex as Super!Lex in the Castle after he was 'taken' by the black ship, and agreed to meet him in Metropolis. I switched their meeting location from LuthorCorp to Lex's penthouse.

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that.  
Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. - Martin Luther King, Jr._

**Dark Attraction**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe picked the lock on the door to Lex's penthouse, grateful that the building still had power, due to a generator in the basement, otherwise she would still be climbing the 50 flights to his floor, and she was already exhausted from fighting her way through the streets of Metropolis which were full of rioting and looting, fire and violence. She'd had to use every bit of her somewhat limited fighting skill to make it there.

Pushing the door open slowly, she looked inside cautiously. "Lana?" She stepped inside, looking around curiously, knowing that the Castle had been decorated to Lionel's taste, not Lex's, except for the den and, she assumed, Lex's bedroom, which she had never seen. Lana had sent Chloe a text, just before everything went crazy, saying that she was going to meet Lex at his home in Metropolis. Chloe didn't know where Clark was, or Lois, her dad or Mrs. Kent, but she knew where Lana had said she'd be.

"Lana, are you here? We need to go. The city is going crazy, we should get back to Smallville. Or a police station." More quietly, "Anywhere but here."

She walked farther into the penthouse, each room tastefully decorated in an understated style and neutral tones, with what Chloe was sure was real million dollar masterpiece art on the walls, providing the only color. Bright vibrant slashes of color that spoke of passion. And pain.

"Lana?"

"We are alone here."

Chloe whipped around to see Lex standing between her and the front door. He was dressed all in black, and his expression was colder than Chloe had ever seen. "Lex… I wasn't… I was looking for Lana."

He assessed her, his gaze raking her from head to toe, leaving Chloe feeling uncomfortable. "And you must be…" he seemed to search his memory, "Chloe."

He circled her slowly, his eyes making a thorough study of her body. She resisted the urge to tug her blue knee length jacket tighter around her to cover her chest better. It was ridiculous. Lex had never thought of Chloe as more than a friend a best, a pesky reporter and enemy at worst. But he'd never looked at her like this before either.

"This vessel had much lust for you," Lex said almost as if to himself. Chloe's mouth fell open, first in shock due to the declaration, then in fear and horror as she processed the words 'this vessel.' "For myself, I find you much more appealing than the child he consorted with," Zod said with nearly robotic tones.

"Lana?" Chloe questioned, trying to buy time to find an escape route. He continued circling her, and Chloe swiveled to keep him in sight, taking the opportunity to search the room for exits as she did.

"Her name is inconsequential to me." Zod had access to Lex's memories, but the flashes of soft skin, dark eyes, and vapid self interest that defined his memories of the girl in question didn't interest Zod.

"Right, that's why you've been panting after her like the rest of Smallville's male population for the last year," Chloe muttered under her breath too low for Lex to hear, but he did hear her.

He sped over to her, his hand closing around her neck tightly. "You dare to mock me?" She gasped up at him, but while she was frightened, she was not overly so, her suspicion that Lex was Zod's vessel, confirmed. "Are you not surprised at my speed?" He punched a hole in the wall beside her. "My strength?"

She stared up at him wide-eyed, but her voice didn't waiver. "Should I be? This isn't my first rodeo."

"You know Kal-El," he deduced coolly. His fingers stroked her neck and Chloe could feel the heat from his body, which was plastered to her front.

"Who?" Chloe tried to play dumb.

Zod released her, stroking his hand tenderly down the center line of her chest, dipping his finger into the shadow of her cleavage revealed by her white lace up shirt. Chloe slid along the wall, putting space between them, trying not to cringe at his touch when his hand tangled in her hair then closed around the collar of her jacket. Chloe quickly pulled at the belt, slipping the jacket off her shoulders and putting several feet of space between them. "Lex… you have powers now. The city's tearing itself apart. Our city. All those people, we have to help them."

"Help them?" he mocked derisively.

"With the powers Fine gave you," Chloe said, having made the educated guess to how Lex now had powers comparable with Clark's. "You could end the riots. You could save people, Lex." She continued to put space between them, hoping that an opportunity for escape would present itself. "You could be a hero. Metropolis's hero."

"Lex Luthor is dead. My name is Zod."

Startled at the finality of the statement, she froze momentarily, but then made the decision to ignore his ominous words. "Lex, we have to get down there. People are dying."

"I already told you, Lex is gone. Zod doesn't take orders, he gives them."

"It's pretty duchey to refer to yourself in the third person, Lex," Chloe sassed, hoping to see a spark of the man she'd known since she was 14 years old. But there was nothing familiar about this man, despite the fact that he looked exactly like Lex.

"Be careful little one, you do not wish to face Zod's wrath." He continued to stalk her, herding her farther into the penthouse, farther from the door, and Chloe felt her chances narrow down to zero. "Displease me and you will face the same fate as the rest of your primitive species."

"Lex, it's Chloe… we were friends. You don't want to hurt me."

"Lex. My vessel for this... visit. He is gone."

Chloe paused. "No. I don't believe you." The idea that Clark might have to kill Lex had been hard to accept, but if Lex was really gone, the equation changed. "You're here in his home. If there wasn't some part of him still alive inside you, how did you remember this place?"

"I have access to his memories. He admired you." He kept pursuing her around the penthouse, enjoying the pretense of the game, certain of a successful outcome. "He found you intelligent, curious to the point of your own detriment," he paused and assessed her body, his lip curling up on one side. "Attractive."

"Yeah, right." Chloe side stepped around Lex's couch trying to put the large, heavy piece of furniture between them but he tossed it aside as if it were a toy, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Do you deny your own beauty or think that he did not see it?" In a quick move, he had her trapped between his body and a wall. Chloe gasped and pressed her palms against his chest, struggling with all her strength, but he didn't budge, his fingers tangled with the tie dangling from the bottom of her shirt's V neck, loosening it, and revealing a bit more of her clevage. "He wanted you, but thought himself too weak to protect you if he took you to his bed as he wished." Zod stroked his hand down her cheek then tore her shirt and jacket clean off of her in a move too quick for her to see, leaving her skin stinging in the spots where the fabric had caught then given way to the force of his strength.

"No!" Her hands beat against his chest, the pain reverberating up her arms as she did so.

He captured her hands in one of his, pulling them up above her head and lifting her off her feet completely. Her heels slipped off her feet leaving her barefoot and nearly bare chested. His gaze dropped to her cleavage on display in a tasteful black bra. She continued to squirm against him, the need to fight ingrained in her DNA.

"All the things he imagined doing with you... I will do." He gripped the waistband of her pants and ripped them off with barely any effort, then forced her legs to spread to accommodate his presence.

Stunned by the turn of events, Chloe stopped struggling, gasping for air as she stared into Lex's face, but knowing it wasn't Lex she was dealing with.

"I find my goals for this night have changed," Zod said softly.

"Your goals?" She swallowed hard seeing her chances for escape dwindle to nothing. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"You had feelings for this human."

"No…"

"You should not attempt to lie to me. His feelings for you were also strong. Even now I can sense them, long after I have consumed his essence." Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she realized Lex might really be gone, and her fate was in the hands of this maniac. "You know my abilities, what I can do to you, to your world if I so desire." She breathed heavily, her fear palatable. "There's nothing to be afraid of. The fate of your race will not be yours if you give me what I want."

"What do you want?" she whispered, fear making her throat tight.

"An heir."

Her mouth fell open in shock, that being the last thing she had expected. "Never."

"Your spirit is to be admired, but do you really think you have a choice?"

Chloe felt the walls begin closing in on her, her arms going numb and her wrists aching from his rough hold. "Why waste your time, why sully your DNA with a primitive like me?" Chloe questioned, trying to buy some time, and knowing from Zod and Fine that they viewed humans as a subspecies barely worthy of their time or recognition.

Though Zod seemed to have discovered a use for her at least. His hand stroked up her stomach, closing over one full breast. Chloe bit her lip to hold back her whimper of abject fear.

"You will provide me with a child and bear witness to the end of the human era and the rebirth of Krypton."

"Rebirth?"

Zod squeezed her breast harshly earning a squeak of pain from Chloe, which he enjoyed if the smirk on his face was any indication. He lowered her to the ground but didn't release her, running his hands down her body possessively then fisting one hand in her shoulder length blonde hair and pulling her head back. Chloe gasped and he forced his tongue into her mouth, his other hand exploring her curves. Chloe struggled against him, even as her body respond to him, no matter now unwilling her mind was. He released her mouth, stepping back from her, before closing a hard hand around her wrist and dragging her through the French doors to the wide balcony that edged one side of Lex's penthouse.

"Krypton. A shining jewel in a vast, dark universe. And you have the privilege of playing a part in its resurrection." Chloe shook her head, looking in despair at the burning cityscape below her. "There's no escaping what's about to happen."

"Why destroy our world if you're just going to remake it into yours?" she asked weakly. He shrugged, unconcerned with the loss of lives that he deemed beneath his notice. She swallowed hard. "Stop this… Stop this… and I'll… give you what you want," she offered haltingly.

"You would give me an heir, willingly?" She nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Perhaps I've underestimated the females of your species."

Chloe remained silent as he led her into Lex's bedroom and striped off his clothes then the last bits of her clothing. Zod looked her over lasciviously, cupping her breast in his hand again. Chloe was ashamed that both fear and desire were coursing through her veins. He pulled her into his chest, kissing her demandingly, but he didn't hurt her.

Zod pushed her down onto the bed none too gently and was covering her before she could blink. She more than half expected him to just force himself on her, but he ran his hands over her body seemingly knowing how to touch a woman despite his harsh words and threats. Chloe lay tensely underneath him, trying not to feel anything, willing her body not to respond, but it wouldn't obey her. She wasn't worried about being the unwilling mother to Zod's child. Or Lex's. She was on Depo-Provera, which was good for three months, and she had another seven weeks before she was due for her next shot.

She felt unsettled, as he manipulated her body with apparent ease. She knew she was responding to him, arousal coiling tightly in her stomach, and looking at him, she couldn't help but see Lex.

They'd been acquaintances. Then partners. Then friends, or so she'd thought. Zod had said Lex had wanted her once, but hadn't acted on it. She had always found Lex attractive, even as he'd spiraled into darkness. And now he was kissing her, his hands on her skin, his body pressed between her legs. She couldn't say that she'd never thought about being in this position, with Lex, but she'd never really thought it would happen. Especially like this.

When Lex pushed his fingers into her she moaned, his fingers seeking and finding a spot inside of her that set her head spinning. "God, Lex."

"I am Zod."

She stared at him, naked and writhing beneath him, but still not willing to concede control. He curled his fingers and she cried out, feeling a burst of pleasure take over her body, leaving her lax and unresisting. She'd never had an orgasm before, and the intensity of the experience was shocking.

Chloe focused on Lex's face above her, Lex's hands on her, and Lex thrusting into her. She cried out again, feeling him stretch her as he entered her body. And it was Lex's mouth that smirked down at her.

"Lex."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. Thank you.**

* * *

**Note:** For the purposes of this story, Chloe went to Lex's penthouse to find Lana and get to safety (without running into Lionel), nor did Chloe know that Lex was the vessel. Lana only saw Lex as Super!Lex in the Castle after he was 'taken' by the black ship, and agreed to meet him in Metropolis. I switched their meeting location from LuthorCorp to Lex's penthouse.

_Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. - Terry Pratchett_

**Dark Attraction**

**Chapter 2**

Chloe didn't know how much time had passed. The sky was still dark, but the heavy smell of smoke had dissipated some, indicating that the fires were being put out or were burning themselves out. Chloe hoped that Clark was out there, helping people. She sat up clutching the sheet to her chest, though logically she knew any modesty she had was long gone. Zod had taken her over and over, and her body bore the marks to prove it. His alien strength also seemed to extend to his stamina, which meant that he didn't tire easily and was ready to go again much more quickly than Chloe thought was normal.

Chloe stumbled to the bathroom, avoiding her reflection in the mirror. She climbed into the shower, letting the water wash over her and closed down her mind. She refused to feel guilty for the deal she'd struck. But the fact that she'd enjoyed it was more difficult to justify to herself. Lex was the enemy. Zod doubly so, but still, she'd come over and over again.

-Smallville-

Dressed in a soft white robe, two sizes too big for her, Chloe stood on the balcony looking over the city as the sun peaked over the horizon, ending the longest night she'd ever known.

Lex's building had electricity, but there was no news to watch or listen to, no internet for her to rely on due to Professor Fine's virus. She was sure that Fine had brought Zod to Earth, but she wasn't sure that Zod was the type to work with anyone. She also had no idea where Clark was, or where anyone she loved was. But it looked bad.

Without any news reports, Chloe had only her own eyes to report the damage. And it was extensive. Blocks of the city lay in ruin, burnt out buildings still smoking in the early morning light. She hoped that her father, Lois, Clark, Lana and Mrs. Kent were all safe and healthy wherever they were.

Zod landed on the balcony gracefully, a long black coat billowing around him. He immediately strode to her, pulling Chloe into his arms. His lips descended over hers as he loosened the robe pushing it from her shoulders, exposing her chest to the chilly dawn air. His hands ran down her body, possessive assumption in his touch. She wouldn't resist, but even if she did, he would still take from her what she had promised to give.

Releasing her, he striped his clothes off quickly, making Chloe's heart pound. He'd told her about being trapped by Jor-El in the Phantom Zone, without a corporeal form for years. He was actively celebrating having a physical body again.

"Where were you?" she asked, hating the quiver in her voice, as she pulled the robe back over her shoulders, covering herself and trying to put space between them. Her body ached from the night before, but he hadn't hurt her as much as she'd thought he might. He wasn't gentle, but neither did he injure her to the point of incapacitation.

"Surveying my new home. Our deal still stands. I need not waste my effort tearing your civilization down, as it appears your species is more than capable of doing it for me, but watch your tone with me."

Chloe frowned, not quite believing that he was content to wait as they destroyed themselves. She assumed that something had gone wrong with his plan, and hoped that Clark had managed to stop him. She also hoped that Clark was OK, because Zod was still on Earth, and with ambition and malice like his, he would not be content to join the human race. And with his Kryptonian powers, Chloe didn't know that any human could defeat him.

Chloe hesitated, then took her courage in her hands and pushed. "Where'd you really go?" She wanted to ask where Clark was, but if Zod wasn't focused on the other Kryptonian then maybe Clark could work out a plan. If he was still alive.

Zod frowned at her, his anger rolling off him in waves and making her step backwards instinctively, though rationally she knew she couldn't outrun him. He enjoyed her defiance, her puny show of human strength, but with the disappointment of his loss of the stone he needed, spelling the end… no, the delay of his plan to reshape this world into a new Krypton, he was in no mood to be challenged by her. His dream of a new home, a Krypton that would flourish under his rule, would be salvaged. He was not defeated, only delayed, and now that Kal-El was banished to the Phantom Zone and unable to oppose him, Zod would find a new way, he assured himself, his vain ambitions not allowing him to concede defeat.

"The virus that was destroying your planet's technology could only be stopped from where it started."

"Why stop it at all? I thought you wanted to watch us destroy ourselves?" Chloe questioned.

"I needed information in order to finish what I started." He advanced on her and Chloe sidestepped again, but Zod merely smiled, deeply menacing, his predator's instincts aroused by her game of cat and mouse. He stalked her around the outside deck as the sun began to penetrate the once thick plumes of smoke marring Metropolis's skyline.

"How exactly do you plan to make Earth into Krypton?" Chloe asked, thinking the information might come in handy later on. If she survived.

"There is a way to use a combination of your technology, such that it is, and ours to reshape the Earth's crust."

Chloe's mouth fell open. That sounded worse than she'd thought. Terra-forming? If Clark's ice fortress was anything to go by, Zod meant to send the earth into another near ice age to replicate Krypton's icy barren landscape.

"How… how is that even possible?" Chloe asked, her mind racing.

"I grow tired of your questions, human. I am Zod, and all kneel before me."

"Not all," she defied him openly, halting her retreat and lifting her chin to meet his eyes. Lex's eyes. She knew he wasn't completely averse to hurting her, he barely saw her as sentient, but she couldn't stop herself from denying him total victory over her.

Zod smirked at her darkly, and the expression was so much like Lex's that she felt her heart clench. "You will, but for now, I'll take you on your back."

In a blur of motion he was on her, his hands quickly stripping away her robe, then in a rush of air she was on her back on one of the round outdoor tables, Zod towering over her. He pulled her legs apart and Chloe didn't bother to try to resist. She knew it was futile, knew that once he touched her she wouldn't want to resist.

His hands drifted over her body, setting fire to her blood. Chloe bit her lip to stop herself from begging, but it wasn't enough to stifle her moan as he finally slid into her slick heat. Chloe whimpered each time he stroked into her body, his tempo hard and fast. She was sore, but the pleasure overshadowed the pain his relentless desire had resulted in. His hands squeezed her breasts rhythmically, in time with his hips. Her orgasm crashed over her and Zod thrust into her a few more times before emptying his seed into her. Chloe continued to shudder and shake, as her orgasm crested, and by the time her body relaxed and stilled, sprawled naked on the patio table, he was hard again. She moaned deeply as he started thrusting into her again.

Chloe was lost to the feeling of Zod moving in her, but Zod's head popped up at the sound of light footsteps. He paused and took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes narrowing at the scent he picked up, then continued to plunge into the soft and pleasing body laid out before him. He lifted her legs higher, resting her ankles over her shoulders and pressing deeper into her earning another long moan of pleasure from Chloe.

"Lex?" Lana's hesitant voice sounded, not quite reaching Chloe's ears. "What…? Chloe? Oh my god."

Lana looked stricken as she took in the scene and Chloe cried out, the sound both pleasure and pain. Lex's hands were firm on her hips as he pounded into her a few more times before slowing as her inner muscles squeezed down on him in another climax. Zod lowered Chloe's legs from his shoulders, letting them fall, limply hanging off the edge of the table, his body still joined with hers intimately. He stroked her breasts a few more times, not bothered by the assorted sprinkling of bruises that he had left on her soft flesh. He ground his cock into her, sustaining her climax, enjoying the feel of her sheath flexing around him, milking every last bit of his seed into her fertile body.

Chloe was breathing hard, but this time when Lana spoke she heard her. "Lex? What's going on here?"

"Lana?" Chloe said feebly, her eyes opening, rolling her head to the side to try to see where the weak voice had originated from.

"Why have you come here?" Zod demanded, looking over the dark haired human without interest.

"Lex… you asked me to come."

"Lex is dead, I am Zod. I am here, and you are not wanted."

Lana faltered but seemed to gather her courage. "Lex. You know part of me thought this was another one of your tests. You've been abandoned and betrayed so many times how could you know that I wouldn't be next? Well, I'm not. I'm here. In spite of everything that's happening out there, I'm here. I don't know what it is you and I have but I'm here because I want to find out. Do you?"

Chloe frowned at Lana's speech, uncomfortably aware of her own nakedness, and the fact that Zod's length was still inside her. Two facts that Lana seemed to be able to ignore or disregard easily. "Lana… get out of here," Chloe tried to help her friend.

Lana looked at Chloe, unsure of what to think of the situation she'd found. Either Chloe was here willingly or… it didn't bear thinking about. "Chloe… how could you?" Chloe's expression contracted in hurt and disappointed anger. Lana obviously assumed that Chloe had taken some unknown opportunity presented by the city tearing itself down around them to seduce Lex. And Lana had cast herself as victim. Again.

Zod supersped over to Lana and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. Lana's hand cupped around her bruised cheek as she looked up at Lex in shock. "You're not Lex. Lex loves me. He would never hit me."

"I am Zod." Zod captured Lana's chin in a hard grip, tilting her face up to his, his nakedness not phasing him in the least, but Lana trembled, frightened by the aggression in his gaze and his jutting erection so close to her face. Zod searched the vessel's memories for why he took up with such an insipid chit, discovering that his vessel had forged a relationship with the child to gain information on Kal-El. His gaze hardened, and he squeezed her face, relishing her flinch of pain.

The girl was important to Kal-El, and therefore she also had value to Zod. "Kneel before Zod."

Lana scrambled to her knees in fear and Zod threaded his hand into her hair, drawing her forward, forcing her to take his cock into her mouth. His vessel's memories revealed that he had developed feelings for the girl, but never bedded her. Zod would. His old enemy was long gone, killed in the moment their planet had been destroyed, but Jor-El' son was available and Zod intended to have his revenge. From what Zod knew of Kal-El from Lex's memories, he was pious and judgmental. Zod would despoil his beloved, ruining her for him.

The girl was pretty enough, but lacked a woman's softness in her body, as well as any strength of character, and any knowledge in how to please a man. She gasped and gagged, eyes wide with fright and panic. "Pathetic." He pulled her to her feet with his hand in her hair, looking at her with distaste.

Chloe had managed to pull herself together by then, sneaking up behind Zod with a potted plant in her hands, hoping to knock him out, but he twisted around, his hand is encircling her neck in a lightning fast move. Chloe dropped the plant, clutching at his arm, trying to peel his fingers back so she could breathe. The pot smashed on the ground, causing it to shatter and send shards of pottery and dirt everywhere. Lana yelped in pain as a shard cut her ankle.

Zod released Lana who slumped to the ground. He jerked Chloe closer, her hands still working ineffectually to loosen his grip on her neck. "You try my patience. But you continue to please me, so I will forgive your transgression. Once." He threw her into the air, towards a double wide padded sun chaise by the French doors to Lex's bedroom. Chloe landed with a grunt of pain and tried to scramble up but his words stopped her. "Obey me or I will kill this one," he indicated Lana who was cowering before him, on her knees, just how he liked.

Chloe froze as Zod turned towards her without a backwards glance at the Lana. He sped over to Chloe, pinning her down on the chaise with his body, enjoying her struggles. Taking her hips in his hands he slid his unsatisfied erection into her, and her struggles weakened.

Lana picked herself up and watched as Lex grinned down at Chloe, his hands cupping her breasts and kneading them harshly. Lana looked conflicted, but she adjusted her skirt and stumbled towards where Lex was grinding his hips into Chloe, tearing moans from her throat. Lana could see the bruises on Chloe now, and knew that this monster was not Lex, that he had hurt Chloe.

Chloe's eyes moved to Lana and she began to struggle again, bucking and arching under Zod, earning a pleased chuckle from him. Without pausing his thrusts, Zod glanced up at Lana. "Make yourself useful or get out." Chloe's hands clawed at his neck and face, trying to hurt him, but failing in the face of his impenetrable form.

He pinned Chloe's arms down, pulling them taut, still smirking at her continued defiance. "You gave me your agreement, lover. You agreed to give me your body if I didn't destroy your city. Why are you fighting me now?"

"It's who I am. I fight," she replied, her voice wavering as he thrust into her body again.

"And that makes you a worthy specimen to deliver my child into this world."

Lana blanched at his words. "Lex..."

His gaze lifted slowly from Chloe's agonized face to Lana, his expression chilling. "I am Zod. Make that mistake again and it will be your last."

"I understand," Lana acquiesced, stepping closer to the man that looked like Lex.

"Lana, no," Chloe begged.

Lana took Chloe's hands from Zod, holding them down above Chloe's head as Zod forced Chloe's legs further apart. Chloe struggled weakly beneath him, knowing it was futile, but unable to do otherwise. Zod's hands closed over her breasts, squeezing hard and Chloe whimpered.

"I will hurt you if you want me to," he said menacingly. "Is that what you want?" Chloe glared up at him, her defiance fanning his arousal, his expression darkly pleased. "Is it? You surprise me, my dear."

"No," she finally conceded.

His hands softened and he leaned down to suck on one of her nipples lightly, lapping at the sensitive flesh with his tongue, and this time she moaned in pleasure. He withdrew from her then plunged in again, his thumb swiping over her clit.

"God," she moaned arching her back sharply, causing her breasts to jiggle, drawing his gaze.

"Your passion and beauty pleases me, lover. Enough to let you live despite your show of disloyalty. All I ask in return is that you continue to please me."

"Let... Lana... go."

He is amused. "Go? No, I think she could use an example of real passion, don't you?"

Zod grinned and pressed down on her clit sharply. Pleasure passed over her face strongly and Lana squeezed Chloe's wrists softly, trying to offer her support. Zod began to pound into Chloe, hard and fast, making her come but not slowing down until his seed pumped into her body.

Chloe slumped into an exhausted stupor, her eyes closed. Zod stroked her face softly, almost tenderly. He looked up at Lana, his expression instantly intimidating.

"If you can be useful, I will allow you to live."

Lana nodded rapidly, large dark eyes welling with fear. "I'll make something for Chloe to eat."

"Good."

-Smallville—

Lana entered Lex's bedroom to find Chloe pulling on a shirt of Lex's, bruises standing out boldly on her pale skin. There was a large purple one on her left shoulder blade, finger shaped bruises curling around her hips and shoulders in both directions, a ring of bruises around her neck, and Lana knew Chloe's chest was liberally covered in other marks from Zod.

Chloe turned her head to see Lana and stared at her old friend, Chloe's expression void of emotion. Chloe turned slowly, finishing buttoning the shirt, looking exhausted.

"I'll get you some clothes. I think campus is pretty damaged, but if our dorm survived… and if not, I'll find a store," Lana offered.

"The city is in shambles, you think Nordstrom is going to open tomorrow?" Chloe said sharply.

Lana looked hurt, but held her tongue, replying calmly. "No. But life goes on."

_Even if you're beholden to a monster_, Chloe thought, delayed reaction setting in.

"I'm sorry Chloe." Chloe looked up to meet Lana's dark eyes. "I'm sorry for what I thought when I first… Lex always spoke so fondly of you, even after you two weren't even speaking anymore. I guess… I thought… You know what I thought. And I'm sorry."

"Accepted," Chloe said softly.

Lana smiled but it's forced. "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks."

Lana set the tray down, and Chloe sat down gingerly on one of the high backed antique chairs that formed a small seating area in the corner of Lex's vast bedroom. Her body was sore and she was so tired she felt it to her bones.

After Chloe had eaten a few bites, Lana spoke again, her voice a whisper. "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how to stop him? What he is?"

Chloe hesitated. "He's… he's an alien."

Lana gasped. "It's my fault."

"What is?"

"That Lex is involved in this, that any of us are. I was the one who saw the Black Ship." Lana explained, seemingly sincere, but her normal self involvement was apparent. Chloe shook her head, knowing that Lex was up to his eyeballs in this long before Lana became aware of any of it. "I insisted that he help me find it. I saw it again yesterday. It took him. It took him and now…"

-Smallville—

The next few days took on a surreal quality for Chloe. She was reduced to being Zod's plaything, though she refused to call him by his name, insisting that he was Lex. He came and went, rarely sleeping, rarely conversing with her beyond ordering her to strip or position herself in a particular way for his pleasure. He didn't hurt her, and after the second day seemed slightly aware of her physical limitations, letting her get more than a few minutes sleep at a time.

Lana came to the Penthouse once in the morning and again in the afternoon, never staying long, just long enough to drop off some food and supplies she'd managed to find, deliver news from the city below, and clean up some. Zod insisted that Chloe's only job was to serve him, that Lana should cook and clean, at least if she wanted to live.

On the third day after Dark Thursday, as it was already being called around the world, Lex's domestic staff returned to work, but were barred from entering. Chloe hesitatingly told them that Lex would call when they were to return to work.

The phone system, at least landlines, came back online on Monday, and Chloe was finally able to find Lois, confirming that she and Mrs. Kent were safe. Local TV began broadcasting again, and some areas of the city had power again by Monday night. All worldwide, including military communications, were being routed through Queen Industries satellites, which were the only ones that weren't infected by Brainiac's crippling virus.

"Have you seen Clark?" Chloe asked hesitantly, after catching up with Lois on the basics.

"Smallville?" Lois snorted. "No. But I'm sure he'll show up once the cleanup is done." Lois paused. "You OK cuz? You sound… not OK."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, right, OK. So then, why did you dodge telling me where you ended up on Dark Thursday?"

"I… I…"

"Yeah, that's really informative. How about you tell me where you are now?"

"I'm… at Lex's."

"Lex Luthor?"

"Do you know another?"

"No, but more to the point, I thought you were pretending you didn't even know him, and now you're at his place?"

"My dorm burned down. I needed a place to stay."

"And Luthor Jr. is suddenly running a halfway house for temporarily homeless student journalists? Right."

Chloe knew lying to Lois would be futile, but the truth was pretty unbelievable, so she stuck as close as she could to the truth, leaving out all mention of aliens, blood feuds, terra-forming plans, and artificial intelligences.

"So he saved you?" Lois asked once Chloe had laid out her story.

"Kinda."

Lois didn't seem to buy it, but she let it go. Chloe was safe for now, which was all Lois could ask for under the circumstances, but as soon as she could she was going to Metropolis to find Chloe and make sure she was as 'OK' as she said.

-Smallville—

The next day, Zod was in a foul mood, and Chloe took the brunt of his anger. He was rougher with her than usual, but she knew if he was there with her, he wasn't out hurting anyone else.

She'd woken up that morning to find him missing and wandered out to the outside deck, drawn by the smell of smoke and a dull orange glow on the horizon that didn't look quite right. Along the edge of the city, several blocks were on fire. The faint sound of sirens could be heard as she leaned over the rail to try to get a better vantage point. Then she saw it. A moving black dot against the dawn sky. Zod. As she watched he spun, mid air and set another building on fire with his heat vision. After five minutes the building collapsed in a pile of rubble. Already structurally unsound, once the fire had weakened just one piling, the whole thing came down.

Chloe hoped that the fire crews had been too busy fighting the other fires to be in the debris field, but knew that some lives had been lost that morning because of Zod.

Once he returned to the Penthouse, Chloe tried to keep his focus on her, angering and cajoling him in turns, keeping him off balance, and busy.

-Smallville—

Zod stomped into the kitchen to find Lana there, cooking. "Take some sustenance to my lover. She tires."

Lana nodded and quickly loaded a tray for Chloe, avoiding contact with Zod.

In the bedroom, Lana changed the sheets on the bed while she waited for Chloe to emerge from the shower. Once she did, she took in Chloe's pale features, a new set of bruises around her neck and shoulders, as well as her thighs, the rest of her covered by a towel.

"Maybe you should stop baiting him," Lana suggested, earning a glare from Chloe.

"So he'll spare me and take out his anger on the city? He won't kill me, I can't say that about anyone else," Chloe said tightly.

"Then just flirt with him, don't make him mad."

"Thanks for the advice Lana. That's great. I should have thought of it myself," Chloe said bitterly. Her situation was hard enough without having Lana's great big eyes judging her, and her whispering voice offering pithy advice.

"You want my advice? Let him leave. Let him go do whatever he's going to do, and you and I run. We run and we hide."

Chloe's mouth fell open. "Are you crazy? Lower your voice," she hissed. "Don't you think he could find us?"

"But why would he? He's only using you because you're convenient for him. We'll go, he'll find another… ahh!" Lana's pitch was interrupted by Zod who reappeared in a blur of movement with a Katana from Lex's collection. He stabbed the razor sharp blade through Lana's hand, pinning it to the wall. Lana sank to her knees, screaming and Chloe rushed to her friend.

Zod grabbed Chloe by her hair and halted her movement. "I picked wisely. Your intelligence does your species proud. I will not let you go. Even now you could be carrying my child. But your friend's use, and therefore her life, has expired."

"Lex, no!" Chloe cried.

He hauled her off her feet to look into his eyes. "I am Zod."

"Zod," she finally conceded. He grinned and set her back on her feet, releasing her hair, his hand tracing the bruises he'd left on her lightly. "Don't kill her. She's no threat to you. Let her go."

"She tried to take you from me."

"She…" Chloe swallowed, reconsidered her argument. "We need food. Unless you want Lex's staff to come back or you're going to let me leave to do the shopping." Zod frowned. "Let her live. She can deliver the food to the doorman outside. She won't come in. She'll just do her job and leave."

"I can find someone else from your primitive species to do my bidding. She dies. No one betrays Zod and lives."

"Please," Chloe begged, stepping forward so that their bodies were touching. "Please. She's my friend. If you kill her, I'll be sad. Grieve. Humans lose babies when we're sad or upset."

Zod frowned deeply, trying to read the truth in his lover's face. "Fine. But if she tries to see you again, she dies. If she tries anything against me, she dies."

"She won't," Chloe promised.

* * *

_AN there is a darker version of this chapter avail on livejournal search for livejournal and chloe Sullivan, and on naughty seduction, search for naughty seduction and dark attraction. It's not a lot of words, but it is slightly more violent and depraved. _

_Lex returns soon, next chapter if I can manage it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. Thank you.

* * *

_Knowing your own darkness is the best method  
for dealing with the darknesses of other people. - Carl Jung_

**Chapter 3**

-Smallville—

In Smallville, Martha checks on Lois upstairs, then closes the door tightly before returning downstairs to Lionel. "Lionel…" she said his name sadly.

"I know what must be done, Martha. Don't worry on my account," Lionel reassured her.

"I'm sorry."

"We've both lost our sons, mine is only here in form. Lex is gone. Zod is here. The sooner we change that, the better for all involved. Do you have the dagger?"

"I do," Martha confirmed.

"And I have this," Lionel says with satisfaction pulling the Black Ships hard drive from his briefcase.

Martha's eyes widen.

"We might not be able to get to him, but with his, I think we can get Zod to come to us," Lionel laid out his plan.

-Smallville—

Five meteor-like objects fell from the sky out of the Phantom Zone. Four of the five fly away, but the fifth plummets to earth. Clark hits the ground and immediately supersped to his family's farm.

"Mom!" he shouted.

The front door to the house opened and Martha stepped out with a look of shocked hope on her face. "Clark?"

"Mom. You're alright. Where's Lex?"

"Oh, God. Clark! You're alive." Martha rushed down the porch stairs to hug Clark tightly, elated to have him back again. "Jor-El said you were gone forever!"

"He was wrong, a friend helped me," Clark said reassuringly.

"Good to see you again, son," Lionel said, emerging from the traditional farm house. "Lex, or Zod, is in Metropolis. We have much to do."

-Smallville-

"Chloe is with him?" Clark asked in shock.

"That's what my sources say. But," Lionel clapped a hand on Clark's back, "she was alive as of this morning."

"Lois spoke to her Clark. Chloe said she was fine."

"She's with Zod, how could she be fine?" Clark continued to frown. "I can't risk fighting him there, not with her there."

"You won't have to. Zod left this at the mansion. He's been searching for it," Lionel said smugly. Lionel set the alien hard drive down on the table next to the dagger. "We have the bait and the trap. All you have to do is spring it."

From outside the house, the face of Milton Fine peered in through the window. His cheekbones show starkly as his gaze was drawn to the hard drive.

He slipped away before anyone noticed him, launching himself into flight and heading towards Metropolis.

-Smallville—

Clark stood alone in a field, a stand of trees behind him. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket, but before he could dial, Zod landed in front of him.

"Kal-El, impressive. Managing to get out of your father's prison, so quickly. I suppose Jor-El left you a backdoor."

"I don't belong there. The Phantom Zone was made for criminals. The worst of the worst. People like you."

Zod laughed. "People like me? People who tried to save their own species?"

"I won't let you destroy this planet like you did Krypton."

"_I_ tried to save Krypton. Your _father_," Zod sneered the word 'father,' "did nothing to stop Krypton's destruction. But somehow his son managed to survive while millions of others perished. Who's the real monster?"

"I won't let you hurt this world," Clark insisted.

"You don't have a choice. Now, where is my hard drive?"

Clark pulled it from his jacket pocket, throwing it to the ground at Zod's feet. Or what was left of it. The hard drive was only half the size it had been, and was now singed and burned.

Zod scowled, anger twisting his expression. "No!" He shouted, rushing at Clark and propelling them both into the air. The two aliens grappled in flight, neither able to get the upper hand. They crashed into the ground, miles away, in a stand of trees. Zod picked Clark up and slammed him down on a large boulder nearby. The rock crumbled as if it were made of paper. Zod punched Clark, drawing blood, and continued to pummel him, both men falling deeper into the boulders rubble.

"Do you think you can stop me?" He vented at Clark. "I am Zod! General of the Krypton's best fighting force. Our species, our civilization was far advanced to this one. But your father refused to consider our welfare over the primitive humans he loved so much."

Clark stopped fighting back and Zod stood over him in triumph. He picked up Clark by his jacket lapels and tossed him into the air. Clark went through a tree, the top 30 feet breaking off and falling to the ground as Clark spun through the air. He landed in an open field nearby, skidding through the dirt, feeling pain for one of the only times in his life. Zod had hurt him, but even as acknowledged it, he could feel the sun strengthening him.

"So easily beaten. Disappointing," Zod mocked him, zooming to stand over Clark once again. "I don't know how you escaped the Zone, but you were safer where you were. Did you really think you could win, Kal-El? You're an idealistic fool, just like your father."

Clark met Zod's gaze, but didn't try to fight him.

"Jor-El couldn't stop me, and neither will his son."

"Then I'll die trying."

Zod looked down his nose at the son of his greatest friend, turned greatest enemy. "But you won't be the only one. These humans you care so much about... my lover, Chloe. The insipid Lana. Your mother." Clark's expression faltered and Zod could feel victory on the wind. "Swear your allegiance to me, and I'll allow the ones you love the most to live. Kneel before Zod. Kneel."

Clark hesitated, but then obeyed the command, and Zod stepped closer. He held out his hand, a regent to a peasant, demanding acknowledgement of his superiority.

Suddenly Clark surged forward, the dagger drawn, "My father sends his regards."

But Zod knocked the dagger away, as if expecting it. "Did you really think I didn't expect a trick? The House of El was full of them. You've lost Kal-El. Your world is forfeit. Your loved ones draw their last breath."

Zod backhanded Clark, sending him sprawling into the dirt again, but he scrambled up, searching the field for the dagger. He finds it using his x-ray vision, but the blade is broken.

Zod advances on him. "Living among these humans has made you weak Kal-El. How disappointed your father would be to see you now."

Before Zod reaches Clark, the younger man zooms away, disappearing into the forest. "A coward. Just like your father."

-Smallville-

Later that night, Clark returns to the Fortress, seeking Jor-El's counsel once again.

-Smallville-

That night, Zod was in bed with his lover, slaking his wounded ego, from having come to a stalemate with Kal-El. He'd defeated the whelp, but Kal-El had destroyed the hard drive.

Suddenly he felt a vortex pulling at him and he was gone.

Disoriented, Lex looked down at Chloe seeing her naked body and passion flushed face beneath him. Her eyes were squeezed closed tightly, her lips softly parted. Looking around wildly he saw that he was in his penthouse, but had no memory of how he got there. The last thing he remembered he had fallen asleep with Lana in Smallville, but now he was in Metropolis and Chloe was in his bed.

Her hands slid down his chest cutting through his confused and disoriented state. His hand was on her breast and he squeezed it, hearing her soft moan fill his ears. She spread her legs wider for him, and Lex surged into her without another thought.

"God, Lex," she moaned.

"Chloe," he gasped as her heat closed around him tightly.

He began to thrust with abandon into her wet sheath, unsure of how or why he was presented with this opportunity, but not above taking it. Her eyes opened, luminous green, blurred with passion, looking up at him. He lowered down so he could kiss her, tasting her for the first time. Her hands clenched on his shoulders, and he continued to thrust into her, savoring the slick feel of her sheath, tight around him, each whimper and moan that escaped from her full lips.

Her moans and whimpers grew in intensity and Lex allowed the pleasure to wash over him. When her body tensed and arched under him, shuddering as her climax washed through her, Lex thrust several more times, until he reached his own orgasm.

Lex relaxed his body, lying over hers as his mind raced.

"Chloe?"

He lifted up off of her, but Chloe seemed to have fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady and deep. His gaze slid down her body, all her pale flesh and curves revealed to his avid gaze. He frowned as he noted the assortment of bruises marring her soft skin.

He stroked a finger over the curve of her breast, shocked when he felt another erection forming. Chloe's nipple pebbled and she shimmied her hips under him, responding to his touch. Still sheathed inside of her body, Lex thrust shallowly, causing her to moan a little, but she didn't open her eyes. Lex forced himself to pull out of her, pushing up off the bed. Standing over her exposed body, memories flooded back to him as he saw the full extent of the marks on her skin that proved his memories to be truth instead of fantasy: finger marks, bite marks and hickeys on her wrists, biceps, shoulders, breasts, stomach hips and thighs, and a ring of yellowing marks, healing bruises, circling her pale neck.

Lex covered her body with a sheet, the room smelling of sex and sweat. Walking naked into his study, he checked the security settings and found that the Penthouse was locked up tight, not allowing anyone in or out. Feeling sure that Chloe wouldn't be able to leave, Lex went onto the master shower and turned on the taps, letting the hot water pour over him. The flood of memories subsided and he tried to focus on the beginning, searing pain in his head, a compelling need to be somewhere. Then he was at the Castle, with Lana, telling her to meet him in Metropolis. The confrontation with Clark in the Kent's barn. Finally saying so many things he'd wanted to for so long. Then Clark was gone, and in his memories Lex was not Lex any longer.

Zod. The name echoed in his mind.

He recalled air rushing around him, the feeling of freedom and dark ambition flowing over the surface of a deep well of bitterness and an intense desire for revenge and power.

Then he was in his penthouse and Chloe was there. Somehow she knew immediately that he was not himself. The memories flashed quickly and he saw himself tearing her clothes off and pinning her down. Punching the shower wall, Lex was stunned to see that his hand has gone through the tile and wall behind it, leaving a hole into the closet.

Frowning, he gripped the water control and the metal folds into the shape of his fist. Suddenly more of his memories begin to make sense and he realized he had all the abilities that Clark tried so hard to hide.

Lex walked back into the bedroom then sped through the penthouse, returning in a gust of air. Pulling on a pair of pants he checked that Chloe was still sound asleep and walked out onto the balcony, recalling the scene with Lana there, and with just a slight bend of his knees he lifted off the ground and was flying over the darkened Metropolis skyline. Seeing the damage below he recalled the conversation Zod had with Chloe- about not attacking the city if she agreed to stay with him willingly and bear his heir.

The city lay in ruins. His relationships with Lana, Clark and Chloe were irrevocably changed, unless he plotted his next moves very carefully.

Returning to his bedroom, he undressed and made his decision. There was no way Chloe would stay with him if he suddenly revealed that he was himself again, no matter how happy she would be to have Zod gone. But if she thought he was still Zod, she would stay as she had for the last week, and he would have time to figure out how to make her stay with him, Lex, of her own free will.

Lex was tiring of his farce of a relationship with Lana, but here Chloe was. Strong. Loyal. Self sacrificing. Passionate. And if he worked it right, she could be his, just like he had wanted her to be when they'd worked together to send Lionel to jail. He'd always seen her as a cute teenage girl. Smart, funny, driven, and with a huge crush on his friend. But the day she'd come to him about his father's murder of his grandparents, he's started to see her as more than Clark's sidekick.

But quickly he'd come to realize the precariousness of their positions. Lionel would not be taken down easily, and while he might be angry at Lex for opposing him, he was more likely to hurt Lex and kill Chloe. And if Lex started a romantic relationship with the girl, he would have just been painting a larger target on her back.

He'd kept her safe by hiding her from his father, then kept her safe by keeping his distance from her. The result was that Chloe was alive, but no longer looked at him with faith and trust shining from her large naïve eyes.

Lex looked down at her. Chloe had stretched one arm up above her head in her sleep, the sheet slipping down to reveal the upper curves of her full breasts. Pulling the sheet off of her, he kneeled between her legs, his body responding rapidly to the sight of her tempting form: soft pale skin, full lips, breasts and hips.

Cupping one breast, he saw that the faint blue bruises there fit his hand perfectly. Her nipple stiffened under his touch, and he circled it lightly with his finger, making the dusky pink nub perk up even more. She shifted under him, pressing her breast into his hand.

Her breast conformed to his hand, soft and real, of course, since she was both too young and too poor to afford breast implants. Lex preferred natural breasts, always had, but so many of the woman he 'dated' had implants now, he half expected it.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Chloe murmured in her sleep, her lips pressing back against his automatically. He kissed her again, tugging on her lower lip and her eyes fluttered open, as she widened her legs to allow him to fit better between them. Lex ground his hips against her, earning a whimper from her full mouth. "So responsive."

Sliding down her body, he traced the curves of one breast with his mouth. Gently squeezing her other breast in his hand, he rolled her nipple between his fingers as his mouth finally closed over its twin, suckling lightly. Chloe's hands moved to his shoulders, clenching tightly in response to his touch.

"Lex," she murmured, still half asleep, her eyes opening slowly and blinking in the semi darkness of his bedroom.

"Chloe."

She froze, except for her eyes which narrowed, and he realized that in none of his memories had Zod called her Chloe. Always lover or human. And he had insisted that she call him Zod, though she had refused, of course. Except when she'd given in to save Lana's life.

Sliding into her heated sheath he stopped her from asking any questions or applying her not inconsiderable intelligence to the sudden change in his behavior.

"Ooh," she moaned, lifting her hips to meet his movements.

"You feel so good." He withdrew from her and thrust into her heat again slowly, feeling her inner muscles flex and relax around his length, her body adjusting to his presence. He continued his unhurried pace, enjoying watching the expressions of pleasure and desire flicker across her face in response to his touch.

"Lex. I need…"

"Tell me."

"Please."

He thrust into her harder, their bodies slapping together.

"Yes!"

He increased the speed of his movements, and she cried out loudly as her orgasm approached, sounds escaping her throat each time he pounded into her. She was trembling beneath him on the edge of her climax when he slowed down his thrusts.

She whimpered in protest, her legs wrapping around him, trying to urge him to speed up.

"Please Lex, I need more."

Her words blended with a hundred other similar utterances she'd made while Zod fucked her, but this time she was begging Lex. He knew from his memories that Zod would fuck her to orgasm then keep going until he came, rarely playing with her, drawing it out, intent on seeking his own pleasure, hers secondary to his own desire, merely a validation of his superior physicality.

He dipped down to take her breast into his mouth again, using his teeth lightly on her sensitive flesh. She moaned, lifting her hips to meet his, her hands sliding up to grip his head tightly.

"Lex, please…"

He knew he needed to act more like Zod, but he didn't want to hurt her. The bruises he'd left on her already bothered him. He hadn't made them, but they had been made and made by his hands. He stilled his movements, her sheath clenching around him spasmodically, driving his own need.

"Do you want me to make you come?" he asked gutturally.

"Yes."

"And you'll do whatever I want?" he bargained.

"Yes," Chloe acquiesced, long past trying to defy Zod when it came to this. She squeezed her legs around his hips, encouraging him to move, but he held still, his muscles locked.

"Good. Arms above your head."

Chloe released her grip on his shoulders, reaching her arms up to grab his headboard. The position pulled her breasts taunt on her chest, rising them up temptingly and placing them in perfect position for his mouth.

"Very good."

Cupping both her breasts in his hands he squeezed them lightly then pressed them together so he could suck on both her nipples with his mouth at once. Chloe moaned and arched her back forcing him deeper into her body.

"Lex, please!"

He sucked harder enjoying each moan and gasp that she made.

"You belong to me."

She shook her head back and forth, denying his claim, even as she begged for him to fuck her harder. "Please, Lex, I need you…"

"You belong to me, Chloe. It's _me_ you cry out for. Me who you take into your body."

"No."

"Yes. Tell me you belong to me. Tell me you are mine."

"No…"

He grinned darkly at her defiance, knowing that Zod had also found it arousing that she would not be controlled. At least not easily. Withdrawing from her until he slipped from her body, he settled his mouth over one of her breasts, licking and sucking lightly, teasing her.

"Lex," she said in disappointed demand, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her panting.

"Give me what I want."

"No," she said, but it sounded more like she was begging, than an actual denial. She released her hold on the headboard, her hands feeling stiff from maintaining a tense hold on the bars, trying to push his mouth away from her chest. Sliding back into her abruptly, she clutched at his shoulders as he ripped a strip off the sheet. He captured her hands in his, lifting them back into position and tying them to the headboard despite her ineffectual struggles.

"You gave yourself to me. You promised to stay with me. Do you remember?"

She glared at him tugging at her hands. "Yes."

"Then submit and I will give you want you are begging for." He moved his hips in a circle, pressing against her inner walls and earning another pleasure filled gasp from her soft mouth.

"No."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, delving his tongue into her mouth, savoring her unique flavor. "Would you risk your home, your loved ones, for your pride?" He asked in a soft tone.

"No… Not pride."

Considering her response, he shifted back to be sitting on his heels between her legs, keeping himself tight within her warmth. Chloe moaned at the change of position, her expression switching from pleasure to pain as he pressed her legs high and wide, her thigh muscles protesting tiredly. He restrained himself from asking if she was alright, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs instead, feeling how tight her muscles were.

His gaze heatedly inspected her slick pink flesh, revealed by the position he'd put her in. But there would be time to discover her body fully for himself later. For now, he needed to make her concede to him. Lex. Not Zod. Zod had taken her by force, but Lex meant to keep her by skillful manipulation.

"You think I want to break you. I don't. It is your strength that draws me to you." His hands stroked down her thighs to where their bodies were joined spreading her so he could see her sex even more clearly. He pulled back, watching as each inch of his length slipped from her, seeing her little nub pulse with her heightened heart rate.

"Lex…"

"I don't want to break you, I want to possess you." He slid back into her slowly, his expression strained as he felt her sheath clench around him tightly. Lex wondered how many lovers she'd had. Not many, he guessed. Maybe only one. Her lovemaking was instinctive, unpracticed or rehearsed, and all the more arousing for it.

"What… is… this?" she gasped.

"The beginning." He withdrew from her once more and shifted his gaze to her breasts as he thrust into her again, quicker this time, watching the pink tipped globes bounce in response to his movement. He thrust again, and again, watching her body, her responses, closely.

"Lex…" she said his name, pleasure thick in her voice.

"Are you mine?" he demanded.

She shook her head and he stopped his movements once again, keeping himself buried to the hilt within her heat, but not moving.

"Are you mine?"

"I belong… to myself," she said through panting breaths.

"You may have, before. But I have made you mine."

He released one of her legs, making a mental note to look into some tools for tying her up or down, then used his free hand to apply pressure to her clit. Her hips thrust up instantly, and he brushed his thumb over her clit again earning another involuntary hip thrust from Chloe. He moved his thumb harder, faster, working the little nub until she was on the edge of an orgasm, her head thrashing side to side in pleasure, then he stopped.

She sobbed, trying to thrust her hips to get the friction she needed but he was too strong for her, holding her still easily.

"Are you mine?"

"No."

He grinned darkly and withdrew until just the tip of his length was inside her, then he lifted her legs high, pulling her hips off the bed so that when he thrust again, shallowly, he rubbed directly against her G-spot.

"Lex, please!" Chloe cried out, squirming and struggling against him, but he repeated the move again and again, using his new strength and physical control to bend her body exactly as he wanted, forcing her to concede to him.

"Are you mine?"

"Yes," she sobbed.

Lowering her hips back to the bed, to afford a better view of her face as she gave in to him, finally, he thrust into fully into her, hard and deep this time. "Say it."

"I'm… yours."

He thrust again, setting a fast pace, needing his own release as well as wanting to reward her for giving him what he wanted. Chloe cried out, and he enjoyed the sight of her, naked and bound, filled with his hard length, and giving over control to him. Zod hadn't rangled this admission from her, but Lex had.

He picked up speed, feeling his own need to come pressing on him. "Again."

"I'm yours, Lex. Only yours."

Reaching up to cup her breasts, he fondled the soft mounds, then pressed her legs wider, allowing him to penetrate her even more deeply. Feeling his erection bump against her cervix, he withdrew from her almost entirely then thrust in again, hard and fast, but mindful of his new strength. Chloe cried out and Lex clenched his jaw and pounded into her quickly, watching as waves of pleasure washed across her face.

Finally Chloe reached her climax, crying out loudly as she shuddered. Lex slammed into her a few more times then came, collapsing down over her prone body, his face pressed into her breasts. He lay there for a few long minutes, feeling her inner muscles contract and ripple around his length.

Lifting off of her body he freed her hands and studied her flushed face and sweaty body. "You really are beautiful."

She turned her head to look at him, studying him as well. He maintained a bland expression, giving nothing away. "You seem… different," she finally uttered.

He nodded and stood up, pulling her up as well. She moved much more slowly than he did, tired muscles protesting every move. "I have been a soldier for years. But now I find himself with the opportunity of time. Tomorrow I will take up this vessel's life as my own, with you by my side. To the world, I will be Lex Luthor and you will be at my side."

Chloe's legs were shaky and she felt lightheaded but she allowed Lex to lead her outside to the balcony, naked as a jaybird. She'd long since passed the stage where she felt any modesty around him. Lex led her to the stone railing, positioning her so she was bent over it, looking out at the city as he stood behind her. "This is my home and I plan to leave my mark on it."

His hands ran down her body, slipping between her legs to find that she was still wet and aroused from before. Her clit was pulsing wildly, and her legs were slick from their last joining. Lex stroked her lightly, then curled his hands around her thighs, pulling them apart slightly.

He cupped her breasts, stroking the soft mounds, before rolling her nipples with firm fingers, grinding his fully formed erection against her full backside. Then he slid one hand up to circle her neck, his arm, positioned between her breasts, supporting her body as his other hand slid down between her thighs again, checking her wetness, before tilting her hips back to receive him.

Chloe gasped, her inner muscles pulled tight already, but she moved her hips back to meet him thrust for thrust, until her climax hit. She felt incredibly vulnerable, naked in the cool night air, Lex behind her, his hand wrapped around her neck. Lex kept moving into her willing body, enjoying his hard won dominance over the fiery blonde. But even more so, he enjoyed that her passion met and matched his. He rubbed his fingers over her clit, using his new speed and enhanced dexterity to flicker his fingers of the bundle of nerves at an inhuman pace. Chloe gasped and moaned, whimpered and begged, in response and she came again long before Lex finally felt his seed, not Zod's, pump into her.

There was no way he was letting her go.

* * *

_-AN Lex is back, the violence is over, so that leaves... hmm. You can guess. Review if you want more._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

* * *

_Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness. - Martin Luther King, Jr._

**Chapter 4**

-Smallville—

The next morning, Lex woke up early, taking a moment to appreciate waking up with Chloe in his bed. She was on the other side of the large mattress, lying on her side facing away from him. He found that for once he wouldn't mind a little cuddling, not if it meant waking up with her curves pressed against him. He pulled the sheet away from her body, admiring the curve of her spine, the dip of her waist, the flare of her hips and the length of her legs, but he wanted to see more.

He'd only had one night with her, and now he had to leave her to return to LuthorCorp. He had to make sure Lionel hadn't made any moves against him while he'd been incapacitated. But he also wanted to have Chloe. To have access to Chloe's lush body. Lex had decided he was only going to pretend to be Zod for a few days, and he planned to make the most of them. Zod had free run of her body, and Lex intended to take full advantage of the deal she'd struck with the devil.

He turned her onto her back with a firm hand on her hip, fairly certain she wouldn't wake up. Either she was a heavy sleeper or Zod had exhausted her to the point that her body took every minute of rest that it was given. She rolled over with the liquid fluidity of sleep and Lex examined the pleasing female form she presented. Her face was pretty, stopped from being truly beautiful by an imperfect nose, but it fit her, and her smile and eyes easily made you forget that her beauty wasn't perfect.

Her neck was small, and appeared all the more delicate for the bruises on it. Lex had been careful not to leave any marks on her. He wasn't adverse to a possessive mark now and again, but not this, not hurt or abuse. Her pale skin was marked not only with Zod's violence, but also randomly scattered beauty marks. He ran his finger over one spot, just below her collar bone, finding it smooth and flat, not a mole, just an area of pigment concentration. Her breasts drew his attention, and he admired them again, without touching. She seemed to be very sensitive, and he didn't want to wake her just yet. Her breasts were high, full, and pert. Capped with dusky pink nipples, that he knew would stiffen the moment he touched them. Her breasts were firm enough to not necessarily need a bra, but Lex assumed they would bounce and jiggle with her every movement just as they did he was moving in her body.

Her stomach was softly rounded, not perfectly flat, not muscled, but pleasing, feminine. Thin without being skinny. Her waist was small, her hips and the curve of her butt full. Lex often went for svelte women, but he appreciated curves.

Taking one last look, he climbed out of bed to get ready for his first day back at work.

-Smallville—

Lex stood over her sleeping form dressed in a perfectly tailored Italian suit, cuff links at his wrists, a conservative tie firmly knotted at his neck.

Chloe was lying on her stomach now, one leg bent to the side, the other stretched out across the bed. The sheet was tucked around her stomach, revealing most of her legs and upper back. Her arms were stretched above her head, her face turned away from the light spilling into the room from the wall of windows that faced the patio outside. He could see the curve of one breast and the shadowy cleft between her legs.

He needed to talk to her before he left for LuthorCorp, and what better way to wake her up, than fucking her senseless. Lex slipped a hand between her legs, already helpfully parted to give him access. He gently cupped her sex, sliding his fingers up and down her wet slit. It took only seconds for her body to begin to respond. Her clit pulsed, and as he dipped one nimble finger into her he found the beginnings of her arousal, slick moisture, beginning to coat her sheath.

He continued his ministrations until she shifted her hips, murmuring something under her breath. But with his advanced senses, Lex heard her clearly. "Hmm, good."

He applied a little more pressure, circling her clit, then dipping two fingers into her heat, stroking her shallowly. She was completely wet now, and Lex withdrew his hand. Quickly freeing his stiff length, Chloe mumbled a protest about the loss of sensation, which turned into a squeak of surprise as he grabbed the leg closest to him and pulled her across the bed.

She slid easily on the soft silky white sheets, until he had pulled her so her hips were at the edge of the mattress, her legs dangling over. She was awake now, but still disoriented from sleep as he lined up at her entrance and pushed his hips forward until she had taken all of him into her. Her inner muscles clenched and released around him, making room for his full length. His hands wrapped around her hips he began thrusting into her, seeing exactly how Zod had left a particular set of handprints on her.

As the little sounds she made during sex increased in frequency and volume, he knew she was about to orgasm. He thrust harder, going deeper and was rewarded by a louder cry of pleasure and the feel of her inner muscles clamping down around him. Slowly he withdrew from her, still fully erect, and turned her over on the bed. Lifting her legs so they rested over his shoulders he slid back into her shallowly, going deeper with each pump of his hips until he was sheathed to the hilt in her heated core once again.

Chloe's arms were curled above her head, her hair messy, face flushed. His gaze was trained on her face, but dipped lower every few seconds to appreciate her breasts bouncing along in time with his thrusts.

Lex flicked his thumb over her clit and she came almost instantly, back arching, breasts lifting, his name floating from her lips. Lex continued thrusting, sustaining her climax, until he came, his body going rigid as his seed shot into her. Chloe panted nosily, but didn't say anything.

Lex had noticed that she didn't talk to Zod much, which was odd. The Chloe he knew was a constant stream of ideas, conversation, and sarcasm.

She tried to scoot back on the bed, but he gripped her thighs, keeping her pelvis tight against him.

"I'm going to LuthorCorp. You will come there at the human lunch hour." His eyes slid down her body, leaving no doubt to the purpose of her visit. "Do not try anything. Do not contact Kal-El," he

commanded, and Chloe froze, shocked eyes meeting his.

She had assumed Clark was dead. She hadn't seen or heard from him since Dark Thursday.

"Do you understand me?"

"I understand."

"Good." He continued to look at her and Chloe resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze. He was acting weird, and had been since the night before. But her suspicions were waylaid when he pressed his thumb onto her clit again. She cried out, her hips lifting into his touch, her head thrown back at the unexpected bolt of pleasure. He continued brushing his thumb over the sensitive bud, his other hand cupping and squeezing her breast until she was writhing before him uncontrollably.

She could feel his erection stretching her as it hardened quickly inside her, her hips pushing against him in shallow thrusts that only enflamed her further. "God, Lex, please."

He remained completely still except for his hands, until she came with a scream, then he began thrusting again. Chloe had no control, no resistance left and cried out with each stroke he took into her. Both his hands were on her breasts now, caressing the soft flesh, stroking her nipples as he withdrew, then squeezing to hold her in place to receive his thrust forward. Again and again. Chloe felt like she was losing her mind, barely awake then surfing over a seemingly endless series of orgasms. Her lungs burned, her muscles ached, but she needed more.

"Lex… please… I can't," she begged, her words broken by gasps.

"You can," he said, his breathing barely quickened. "You will." He proved his point as he moved his hand back to her clit, circling it tightly making her vision fuzzy as pleasure coursed through her.

"Oh God."

"Not a God, but you may worship me," he said smiling darkly. Lex was certain that was something Zod would say to her. He pinched the bundle of nerves and Chloe screamed, her body racked by spasms brought on by another orgasm. He froze, her inner muscles squeezing his erection almost painfully, after several seconds her muscles eased a bit and he gripped her legs tightly, pulling her hips off the bed to change the angel of his entry.

He thrust into her with abandon, her head lolling to the side, exhausting settling over her. Her breasts jiggled wildly as he thrust with almost inhuman speed into her, then he felt his own climax race to fruition.

Lex slid her off of his length and onto the bed, taking one last look at her, noting that her thighs were shiny with their combined juices, before covering her with the sheet and leaving her to sleep while she could.

-Smallville—

Four hours later, Chloe opened the front door to Lex's penthouse, elated at the possibility of getting outside, being somewhere else, even if it was only a trip to LuthorCorp. She jumped back when a dark suited security guard stepped in front of her, startled by his unexpected presence.

"Ms. Sullivan, I'll escort you to LuthorCorp."

"Oh, um… who are you?" Chloe didn't know if she should go with him or not. Zod had not let any of Lex's human staff into the Penthouse.

"Mr. Luthor said you could call him if you wanted to confirm my employment," the guard intoned without emotion.

Chloe nodded and closed the door, prepared to do exactly that, but then she realized she didn't have her cell phone, nor did she know Lex's cell number or direct line at LuthorCorp from memory. A short knock sounded on the door again and she opened it to find the guard holding out a cell phone. "Mr. Luthor will speak to you now."

In the lobby downstairs Chloe saw two members of Lex's household staff waiting to go up. Her face flushed hotly as she realized the mess they'd made, and the obvious signs of their activities throughout the penthouse. The elderly housekeeper, a kindly older woman who had emigrated from San Salvador, nodded to her. "Ms. Chloe."

"Hi Maria," Chloe greeted, cheeks aflame.

-Smallville—

Walking through LuthorCorp's lobby Chloe walked into the path of a smartly dressed woman, brushing past her and, unbeknownst to Lex's employee, lifting the woman's small cell phone from her purse and dropping it into Chloe's own small bag.

The guard barely spared her a glance.

-Smallville—

Chloe was escorted straight to Lex's office, and she felt her heart pounding as she stepped up to the large double doors. Lex's assistant, a willowy brunette, of course, nodded with a bright smile. "You can go right in, he's expecting you."

Chloe tried to smile back, but it felt and looked forced. She opened the door, wanting to get away from all the speculative looks, even if that meant getting closer to Zod.

Lex rose in greeting as soon as the doors opened, striding towards her. Chloe felt a flash of desire, arousal already coiling tightly in her stomach, her panties wet. Her body knew what was coming and welcomed it. She'd had a constant diet of sex and orgasms for the past week and her body had seemingly grown accustomed to it, without her permission.

Lex assessed her outfit quickly, acknowledging that she looked presentable, if not stylish, but the clothing, a black women's button up collared shirt and jean skirt that went almost to her knees, did the job of covering most of her bruises. He knew Chloe would not appreciate being seen as a pathetic abused woman, no matter how much truth there might have been in that assumption.

He felt a flash of guilt for making her think she was still subject to her abuser, but Lex knew there would be no victory in the truth for him. He needed to play his cards carefully, and this was the hand he had been dealt. Until he became Lex again in her eyes, she was his de facto sex slave.

Lex pressed his body against hers, feeling her breasts flatten against his chest as his lips captured hers in a hard kiss. Chloe may have only given in to Zod's demands out of fear, but she obviously enjoyed the sex that had resulted from their deal. Lex never would have been able to rape her forcibly, but if she was willing, he was going to take what she was offering.

Her arms circled his neck and she rubbed against him, also electing not to bother hiding her need.

His hands quickly unfastened her skirt, one hand sliding down between her legs to find her panties soaked through. Giving up all pretense of control, he grabbed the waist band of her skirt in both hands and ripped it off if her. The fabric gave at the seams and he tossed it aside without another thought. Her panties met the same fate, and Chloe moaned into his mouth as he pushed two fingers into her tight sheath. Her inner muscles squeezed around him, and he realized how far gone she was.

He withdrew from her and by the time her mouth had opened to protest the loss, his pants were unfastened and he was lifting her off her feet to lower her onto his jutting erection. Chloe cried out, and Lex briefly considered that the sound would be audible to his assistant, but he didn't really care. He wanted everyone to know that Chloe belonged to him. Lex pushed her into his office door, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly. He had thrust into her only three times when she came around him.

He paused, adjusting his hold on her, waiting for her inner muscles to relax enough that he wouldn't hurt her when he started moving again. She had buried her head in his shoulder and her little breaths and whimpers filled his hearing. She shifted her hips, drawing him deeper into her, and he grunted in response. Taking her movement as a sign that she was ready, he began thrusting into her again.

Normally the position would have forced him to take shallow thrusts, but his strength allowed him to hold her aloft, pinned to the door, as he pumped his hips into her deeply. He felt her lips on his neck and sped up, desperate for the release he knew awaited him.

He met her gaze. "Come. Now," he demanded as he thrust into her grinding against her clit before withdrawing. The second time he did it, she obeyed, and he followed her into the bliss of release.

Pulling her weight into his arms he walked her over to his desk, positioning her on the front edge in the middle, directly below a camera he'd had installed that morning. The camera fed to a private server, set up just for this and the feed from the cameras that were being installed at his home at that exact moment.

Lex had considered the possibility that Chloe might not stay with him no matter how skillfully he led her along the garden path. He was certain he could win her eventually, their sexual chemistry giving him a large advantage, but in the meantime he would have the videos of them together to ease the ache.

He jerked her shirt open, buttons popping off every which way, then reached for her bra, fully intending to dispose of it as well. But he paused. Lana must have not been able to guess Chloe's bra size or had had limited purchase options, following the technology meltdown of Dark Thursday, because Chloe's bra barely contained her breasts. A demi cup black lace, the bra stood out starkly on Chloe's pale skin, her breasts swelling over the top of the lace edge, the upper curve of her nipples visible.

He pulled the shirt the rest of the way off of her, but left the bra in place. He moved her hips to the edge of the desk, her legs wrapping around him of her own accord. He leaned down to kiss her, taking his time as his hands caressed her, moving from her knees, up her legs, across her stomach and back before circling back around to cover her breasts.

Chloe moaned into his mouth, and Lex brushed his thumbs over her lace covered nipples, working the protruding nubs until they were stiff and begging for his mouth. Lex ended the kiss and glanced down at her chest, creamy skin, plumped by a too small bra, tantalizingly on display. He slid his hands from her shoulders down to her hands, and pressed them flat on to the desk behind her. "Stay just like that," he commanded, and once again she obeyed. Her legs squeezed him, trying to draw him closer to her, obviously wanting to have him inside her again, but Lex drew out the foreplay.

He hooked one finger under her bra strap and tugged it off her shoulder. The lace immediately slipped down the taunt curve of her breast revealing her nipple, and Lex took it into his mouth as his other hand continued caressing her other breast. Chloe wanted to grasp his head and pull him closer, she wanted to force him inside of her, but she didn't. She remained in the pose he had put her in, as his lips moved over her sensitive nipple maddeningly.

"Lex, please. I need you."

Without lifting his head, he moved his hips and sank into her. He switched his mouth to her other breast, his hands dropping to her hips, grinding her against his erection, but otherwise remaining still, buried deep in her depths.

His tongue dipped under the lace of her bra to find her nipple, sucking on the distended nub until that and the heaving of her chest shifted her nipple north of the lace. Lex drew back to inspect her, and found that he liked what he saw. Very much. He lifted her other bra strap back onto her shoulder, but dipped his finger into the overfull cup to lift her nipple above the straight lace edging. Now her nipples were exposed, as was the majority of her breasts, with the black lace framing the view for him, and offering some extra lift to her already high, pert breasts.

Chloe was about to beg again, for him to move, to offer her some relief, but the look of stark desire and possessive demand on his face gave her pause.

He lifted her legs higher so her ankles were crossed at the small of his back, then gripped her hips tightly and began to thrust into her hard and fast. Chloe cried out in pleasure as he sank into her, pulling her hips to meet his roughly, each thrust going so deep that she felt him bottoming out inside of her.

His gaze was locked on her breasts, jiggling in short fast intervals, the lace of the bra abrading her nipples on each downward bounce, adding to the stimulation that was quickly driving Chloe to another climax.

She came quickly, but instead of pausing for her body to relax some, he pried her legs open, holding them wide and making it easier for him to keep thrusting. Chloe struggled to keep her arms behind her, her palms were sweaty and sliding on his blotter, making her slip each time he pumped his hips into her.

When she fell back again, and Lex was showing no sign of slowing down she eased herself back onto her elbows, hoping that he wouldn't object to the change.

His gaze never moved from her breasts. He continued thrusting wildly into her, the feeling, the view, and the knowledge that it was all being caught on camera for his viewing pleasure, whenever he wanted, adding to his enjoyment.

Chloe clenched down on him each time he thrust in, earning a grunt of appreciation, knowing that he liked that. After she'd come again, he finally came, jerking his hips against her, losing the rhythm he'd maintained for so long. Chloe whimpered, feeling the gush of his seed inside of her. It had been a week since Dark Thursday, since Zod had arrived, and he was still there. Clark was missing, and Chloe's calm and reassuring belief that this would all be over by the time her birth control lost its effectiveness was beginning to fade.

-Smallville—

Determining that he could easily spend the entire afternoon enjoying Chloe, Lex forced himself back to work. Since he'd destroyed her clothes, she would have to stay in his office. He laid out a blanket on the buttery soft leather sofa that was part of the seating area in his office. Chloe laid down, pulling the blanket around her, hiding her nakedness, and fell asleep.

Lex woke her by brushing his finger over her lips, tracing the full curve before letting his gaze slide down her exposed body, no longer covered by the blanked he'd provided. "I have a meeting. Cherie is bringing in some food for you. Do not leave my office."

Chloe barely managed not to snark back at him that she was naked so her choices were limited.

She waited until he left then used the private bathroom attached to his office. Inside she found a small closet with a change clothes for him. Chloe pulled on the soft cashmere sweater and cleaned herself up. She stayed in the bathroom until she heard Lex's outer office door open then close again. Peaking her head out she saw a tray of food, but she headed not to it, but to her small purse, fishing out the phone she'd tucked inside.

Dialing quickly, she prayed that someone would answer. "Kent residence," Martha's voice sounded.

"Mrs. Kent, it's Chloe, thank God you're OK. What's happening? Where's Clark?"

"Chloe dear. How are you?"

"I'm… safe. Where's Clark?" she asked again.

"Clark went to talk to his… father." Chloe frowned. "He promised to help if Clark agreed to the training his father has been wanting him to undertake. Clark agreed since… well, everything is fine now."

Chloe frowned in confusion. "Everything is not fine. Zod is still here."

"No, Jor-El promised, you must be wrong," Martha said in alarm.

"Somebody is wrong, but I don't think it's me. Do you have a way to contact Clark?"

"I'll try."

-Smallville—

Lex returned from his meeting to find Chloe sitting on the couch, the blanket around her legs, reading the newspaper he had delivered every day. He could see the longing on her face, and knew she must be dying to return to work, to write again. But his time as "Zod" was a limited run and a few more days wouldn't hurt her burgeoning career.

He didn't know whether to be pleased she was wearing his sweater or disappointed that she wasn't naked. Not that he wouldn't remedy that immediately. She looked up as he entered, then straightened as she read the look on his face. Desire. He walked to her and pulled her up, leading her to his desk. His office really did offer limited options, but he wanted to make sure he got good video of her and the desk had the most cameras trained on it.

Lifting her so she was sitting on the desk again, he pulled the sweater over her head, Chloe helpfully lifting her arms to assist in its removal. He immediately cupped her breasts lifting and massaging them, before dipping his head to lavish each in turn with his mouth.

Chloe arched her back, forcing her breasts forward and into his touch. She'd always thought she'd had nice breasts, good shape, not too large, definitely not too small, but it was nice to have someone appreciate them, even if he was an egomaniacal killer intent on world domination.

Chloe let pleasure fill her mind and body, not judging herself for it. She was stuck in the situation, no matter what, she might as well make the best of it. Fuzzy as her mind was, her thoughts wandered to the man before her. Who was he? Had he always been a monster? If not, what had changed him? Why did he seem to hate humans so much? And why the animosity for Clark? Jor-El had been a famous scientist, how would he have intersected with Zod on Krypton? There was so much Chloe didn't know. But maybe none of that mattered.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue tangling and dueling with hers until Chloe was breathless. His touch was soft, and that and the kiss set off another round of thought for Chloe. She had no idea what Lex was like as a lover in person, but she'd seen the video from the elevator of one of his trysts, so she suspected he was masterful, but not forceful to the point of aggression. The first few days with Zod had been… taxing, exhausting, and often painful. The last day had been different. He had been different. Chloe tried to put her finger on it, but it was tiny things. Him calling her by name. Saying she was beautiful. That she'd gotten four hours of unbroken sleep the night before. The fact that she didn't have a new set of bruises to replace the rapidly fading ones.

Chloe had never considered herself a particularly fast or slow healer, but her bruises seemed to fade quickly. In another day she thought they would all be gone. She was fairly sure that bruises took several days to heal, maybe up to a few weeks for the worst ones. But hers were disappearing within days of getting them.

He pushed his fingers into her, finding her wet and ready for him, and he wasted no time undoing his pants and positioning her to receive his length. Chloe gasped, his size stretching her overused inner muscles, and she forced herself to relax. She shifted her hips to a slightly different angle, and the burn faded quickly.

His hand moved between her legs, finding and rubbing her clit. Chloe cried out at the pulse of pleasure that resulted from his new touch.

"Lex," she gasped, and suddenly the light turned on in her mind.

She watched his face intently, trying to find something there. Something of Lex. That was the change. He was acting more like Lex. Chloe felt hope flare brightly in her chest. Maybe Lex was battling to the surface. Maybe he was still in there, blocked by Zod's possession, but maybe, just maybe, Lex was still alive.

Maybe was enough for Chloe. Maybe meant there was a chance. And right now, she wanted to see Lex again with a desperation that would have discomfited her before Dark Thursday.

She cupped her hands around his face, pulling him down to meet her in a passionate kiss.

He put more pressure on her clit and Chloe came hard, wrenching her mouth away from him, her cry of pleasure loud enough that she was sure Lex's assistant must have heard, but Chloe couldn't contain her involuntary responses.

She was sure Lex was fighting back to the surface, but maybe Zod was unaware of it. She certainly wasn't going to tell him.

But as he laid her limp body back on the desk and continued to thrust into her, through another orgasm before he finally came she knew that this was still super powered Zod. But maybe there was a bit of Lex now too.

Lex paused, looking down at Chloe, blonde, beautiful, too curious Chloe. His blank expression devoid of emotion. He needed to be careful to sprinkle his performance with enough of himself to hint that he, Lex, might be coming back, but enough of Zod that she would be too afraid to leave.

If she hadn't caught on already, she would soon. Lex would bet his entire personal fortune on it. He felt another erection firming, his body still connected intimately with hers, and wondered about the alien physiology that allowed such resilience. It was remarkable. He'd have to call one of his research doctors to take some blood.

He rocked his hips forward, earning a soft "ooh" of pleasure from Chloe. He leaned over her, raising her arms above her head, wanting her breasts to show perfectly for the camera. Draping her legs over his bent arms, he began thrusting again, her moans and the sound of their bodies slapping together filling his office. Just as he wanted, her breasts bounced and swayed freely, nothing obstructing them from the cameras.

She came again and Lex knew she had to be tired, but Zod wouldn't care, and frankly Lex liked that the more tired she got the less restrained her moans and cries were. He extended his arms to grasp her breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipples tightly between his fingers, forcing her legs higher, and letting him go deeper, his hips keeping up a steady rhythm until she came.

Her eyes closed tiredly, but he wasn't done yet and as he pitched his hips forward again, he felt her inner muscled continue to contract and ripple around his length. Releasing her breasts, he shored up his self restraint and kept a steady pace, his fingers twisting her clit tightly for several more thrusts until she came once again, her body shuddering uncontrollabley. Lex let himself go, their climaxes happening simultaneously.

-Smallville—

Chloe woke up, and immediately stretched her arms and back, feeling a strained tightness in her spine. She was still lying on Lex's desk, but now facing the opposite direction, her legs splayed open towards his chair, where he was sitting working on his laptop, open next to her right thigh. She shifted and began to slide her legs closed, the idea of him staring at her while she'd been asleep embarrassing to say the least. Lex's hand shot out, stopping her movement. He pulled her leg back to its original position and moved his hand up her inner thigh, his fingers trailing a path between her pink folds.

Chloe trembled, knowing what was coming. He stroked her lightly, teasing her and she tried to remain still, letting him have his way, but need was rising up quickly. Chloe flexed her hips and Lex immediately slid two fingers into her slick sheath. Chloe whimpered as he rubbed her inner walls, but avoided the spot that would give her relief.

She hissed in frustration as he withdrew his fingers, raising them to his mouth before licking them clean and placing both hands on his keyboard to type a brief line.

Chloe suspected he'd been focused on the computer monitor the whole time he'd been playing with her.

Lex finished off an email, then closed his laptop and moved it safely out of range of her limbs. Turning his head to look at her, he saw the obvious signs of her arousal. Flushed face and chest, tight breasts, stiff nipples, and ample wetness between her legs. Lex stayed seated but rolled his chair closer. Hands circling her waist he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk positioning her just as he wanted her.

Chloe lifted her head to see what he was doing, and flushed, realizing his intent. Zod had not done this to her, she'd never done this with anyone. Lex hooked her legs over his shoulders and her head fell back with a thump, earning a grin from him, not that she saw it. Lex spread apart her nether lips with his thumbs, exposing her fully and wasted no time applying his mouth to her clit. Chloe screamed and arched, as tight coils of pleasure exploded from where he was touching her. Lex held her hips in place with a firm hold, and continued to lick and suckle at the little nub that could reduce her to a puddle of mindless desire in seconds.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, and she came with loud cry and a gush of arousal. Lex kept going, licking her clean and pushing his tongue into her sheath. Her cries rose in volume again and Lex felt his erection straining his pants.

Keeping his mouth on her while using his hands to undo his pants, he quickly freed himself and stood up, pushing his hard length into her abruptly. Chloe screamed, her climax hitting her suddenly, lifting up off the desk as her muscles tensed and bowed her body. Her sheath rippled around him, sending pleasure shooting through his body, but he stayed still, letting her body loosen a bit before he withdrew and thrust back in. She moaned loudly and Lex knew she would come again quickly.

He worked her up to her next orgasm, enjoying every bit of her response. Her cries, her body laid out before him, her muscles quivering around him, all adding to his desire for her. He eased out of her after her climax crested, and pulled her into his arms.

Turning her around then, wrapping one of his arms firmly around her stomach, he lifted her off the ground. "Lift your legs onto the desk," he demanded. Chloe was barely cognizant, but did as he commanded, first her left leg, lifting it and extending it over the desk, pushing his in box to the floor as her foot ran into it. Lex growled, and lifted her right leg for her, since she wasn't moving fast enough for him. He positioned her so her hips were off the desk, her back to his chest, her legs spread wide.

He cupped both her beasts in his hands, lifting her up a few inches and then pushing her back down as he thrust up into her. Chloe cried out loudly, her voice hoarse from all her sounds of pleasure. The angle made him feel so big inside of her, her inner muscles stretched to try to accommodate his size. He kept his hands on her breasts, thrusting into her with hard short thrusts, rangeling a cry from her lips each time he propelled himself upwards.

Chloe didn't know what to do with her arms, the useless limbs hanging at her sides, but Lex resolved her problem, releasing his hold on her breasts and pulling her arms up to wrap around his neck. Chloe trembled, her strength all but gone, but she linked her fingers together and held on as he continued to fuck her like he needed _her_ desperately, not just the release.

"Lex," she murmured, her head resting against his shoulder as he continued to wring every bit of pleasure out of her that he could. "Please…"

She wasn't sure what she was begging for at this point, but Lex slid one of his hands down to cup between her legs. Chloe moans deepened as the joint sensations of his fingers sliding over her clit and his shaft building an unbearable friction inside her made her tremble. Her lungs struggled for each breath, her chest heaving as he kept going, endlessly moving in and out of her, his fingers flickering over her clit with repetitive madness.

In the back of his mind Lex knew the cameras were recording what was bound to become one of his favorite recordings, but he was more invested in giving her as much pleasure as she could take.

His hand that wasn't occupied between her legs, slid into her hair at the nape of her neck, gripping it tightly in a fist and pulling her head back so he could kiss her.

He lifted his mouth from hers just before she came, and he spilled his seed into her.

-Smallville—

* * *

_-AN So… bring on the lemons. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

* * *

_People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within. - Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

**Chapter 5**

-Smallville—

Chloe woke up disoriented, unsure of where she was. She didn't remember falling asleep, but flushed at what she did remember. Incredibly, Lex must have fucked her into unconsciousness. Chloe had thought that was an urban legend, but considering it was super powered alien who'd managed it, maybe it was.

The smell of food drew her attention and she pushed up from the couch, seeing a variety of take out boxes spread across the low coffee table. It was dark outside, night having fallen. Lex, or Zod, was still busy at his desk, looking at a printed stack of papers but typing on his laptop without looking at the screen.

Chloe sat up, wrapping the blanket around her securely, covering her nakedness. Lex glanced at her, and kept his gaze on her as she carefully shifted into a more comfortable seated position so she could open the food boxes and replenish her sapped energy. She moved slowly, her expression was pained, and Lex knew he had pushed her past her limits. He had wanted her for years, and was not used to practicing self-restraint when it came to sex and attraction. He was making up for lost time, and making the most of the time he had left as "Zod," but still he felt another unwelcome twinge of guilt.

"Are you hurt?" he couldn't help but ask, but forced a cold tone into the words.

"I'm human," she replied without apology.

He held his tongue, for the first time wondering what he was now. Human? Alien? Something in between?

Chloe opened the boxes to find an assortment of dishes, ranging from Italian, to sushi and steak and potatoes. She selected one of the steaks and a large piece of lasagna. Lex had known how much she loved Italian, and it being one of the selections reinforced her hope that Lex was making a comeback. While Zod may have had access to Lex's memories, Chloe had no delusions about the alien would-be-conqueror picking Italian just to please her.

Lex continued to work for another 15 minutes before joining her for dinner. She had finished her meal by then but was still picking at some green beans and a bread roll. Chloe wondered why Zod would put in so many hours behind the desk for LuthorCorp, it was after 7pm, and he'd left home before 7am, unless he planned to use its resources in his plot for world domination.

That shot sent a jolt of fear through her. She had no idea the extent of Lex's military contracts, off books research, or actual legitimate operations, any of which could be easily co-opted to dominate the human populace.

Finishing his meal, Lex retrieved a shopping bag from next to his desk, handing it to her, after turning off his computer for the night.

Chloe looked inside and was relieved to see several clothing items, including shoes. She selected a color blocked (in corals) dress with spaghetti straps quickly, pulling out a pair of panties and matching bra, but Lex halted her. "I wouldn't bother," he advised, and her arousal flared only to be extinguished by her sheer exhaustion. She slipped the dress over her head then wrapped a scarf around her shoulders to hide her bruises, and let Lex lead her out of the building.

The guard who'd delivered Chloe to LuthorCorp earlier that morning was waiting for them in front of the main entrance to the LuthorCorp building. He opened the back doors to a luxurious car from Lex's fleet, before taking the driver's seat. Lex raised the privacy glass separating the passenger area from the driver's seat and immediately pulled Chloe into his lap.

Chloe tensed, but didn't resist as Lex pushed her dress's spaghetti straps off her shoulders, baring her chest for his hands, which took quick advantage. But he didn't take it any farther, just seemed to enjoy touching her during the short trip home. After a few minutes, Chloe relaxed in his arms setting her head back against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Rest for now, lover," Lex murmured, using Zod's name for her.

-Smallville—

Chloe woke up in Lex's bed, with no memory of getting there. She realized she must have fallen asleep in the car. Stretching, she realized that she was naked, again, and that she felt better.

She saw him moving outside on the patio and hesitated. She wasn't sure what to expect from Zod anymore. Deciding to let him find her when he wanted, she went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

Dressing in a purple lace trim chemise with a cross over bodice, Chloe was startled to find Lex leaning back against the French doors that connected his room to the outside patio. He was rubbing his temples in a circular motion, with a pained expression.

"Headache?" she asked quietly.

He ignored her question and sped over to her, sending an jolt of fear through her. But he didn't strike her, he merely grabbed her hand and lead her outside at a normal speed. The moon was nearing full looking over the side of the city that had been most damaged on Dark Thursday, it seemed to shine brighter than before, the lights of one of the country's largest cities lessened by the riots and violence.

Lex stopped and looked up, Chloe standing closely at his side, his larger body offering her some warmth in the crisp night air. "Your world has a long fascination with your moon. The Maya called it Mictecacuiatl and believed that it traveled through the night skies hunting out victims to consume." Chloe shuddered, thinking in apropos that Zod would know that particular myth. "But most of your cultures have thought the moon to be female. Artemis for the Greeks, the Roman Diana. Your sad pathetic attempts to assign meaning to the things you do not understand."

Chloe didn't try to dispute him. All civilizations evolved, she was sure even the advanced Kryptonians started out in caves with pictographs. Zod was just too proud, too vain, to admit it. "If we are so sad and pathetic, why not find another, more advanced culture to dominate?" Chloe asked pointedly.

He smirked down at her. "Your species is not without its appeal." His gaze dipped below her shoulders, leaving little doubt what her appeal was.

Pulling Chloe to stand in front of him, they stood silently contemplating the moon for a few more minutes. His hands ran down her arms then over her stomach, before circling back up her sides and covering her breasts.

Releasing her, he took her elbow in his hand and led her to the chaise longue. Turning her to face him, he removed her chemise, finding that she was not wearing panties beneath. Her nipples puckered as a slight breeze moved the cool air around them, and he traced one with a finger tip. "So beautiful."

Chloe shivered, more from his touch than the night air. She stood still as he stripped off his clothes so quickly he was nearly a blur of movement. Naked, Lex tipped her chin up for his kiss. His hand drifted over her body, stirring her arousal to a fever pitch. He knew every bit of her body now, how she liked to be touched, how she responded, and he used the knowledge.

He could smell her arousal and his body demanded satisfaction. "Get on your hands and knees," he commanded.

Chloe did as he asked, looking out to the city, instead of to the head of the chase and Lex's penthouse. The city. The people. The planet. That was why she was doing this. Giving herself to a monster. At least that's what she told herself before he entered her and her mouth fell open at the wave of pleasure that spread through her body.

She should be used to it. The intense pleasure. She expected it, but still, each time was like a revelation. She was sore from the afternoon, but this position somehow alleviated it a bit. Regardless, it didn't take long for Lex to bring her to climax. He came with her, then laid them on their sides on the chase. He remained deep within her and Chloe knew he wasn't finished with her for the night, but she took her moment of rest.

He spooned behind her, like a lover. A real lover, not just a sex partner. It felt good. And that was disconcerting. Chloe wondered how long it took for Stockholm Syndrome to set in.

Not much later, she felt him harden again and shifted her hips in involuntary response. Lex withdrew from her and turned her onto her back, climbing over her.

He stroked a gentle finger across her cheek. "The moon's an arrant thief, And her pale fire she snatches from the sun," Lex intoned softly and Chloe thought that sounded exactly like the kind of thing Lex would say. While he loved to quote the obscure, proving his intelligence and education, he was not above quoting the Bard.

Once again, her eyes searched his, looking for Lex. She wasn't sure what she found. Something. Some emotion. Either Zod was softening, or Lex was indeed making a comeback.

-Smallville—

In Smallville, Clark returned to the farm, and to the loving arms of his mother. As soon as he relayed what he'd been doing, Martha informed him about local happenings. "Lois is upstairs in your room, you'll have to sleep on the couch or in the barn."

"That's OK, is she hurt badly?"

"It could have been worse, but she'll need to take it easy for a few more weeks. Lana's back in Smallville, living above the Talon," Martha informed her son.

Clark smiled, relieved that his first love had made it through Dark Thursday, but he realized that he hadn't thought to see her before going to Jor-El, his thoughts only for his mother, Zod and Chloe.

"And Chloe called. Clark… she said Zod is still here."

"No, he can't be. Jor-El said he handled it."

"I don't know, but you know Chloe. She's rarely wrong about these things," Martha said, trying to help her son face a possible grim reality. "Maybe Lana knows more."

"Lana?"

"She's been to Metropolis. The main road is heavily damaged, but she managed to get through. When I spoke to her, I had a feeling she'd seen Chloe."

"Thanks Mom," Clark said, then disappeared in a woosh of air.

-Smallville—

Clark found Lana at the Talon. Most of Smallville had escaped damage from the power blackout, and had not seen riots like those in the big cities around the world. Some stores had boarded up windows, but nothing had burned down. The Talon had lost one window, but Clark opened the door easily with his strength, and entering the dark coffee shop, long after closing hours.

He called out for Lana. "Lana?"

The door to the upstairs apartment opened and Lana appeared in her pajamas. "Clark?"

She rushed down the stairs. "Clark, oh my God. It was so horrible," she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms.

Clark held her stiffly, remembering her last words to him. "_I don't know how I could have ever loved you."_ He wondered what had happened in the last few days to change her attitude so drastically.

Her story spilled out. How she'd been with Lex when he'd started acting weird, him disappearing into the black ship, asking her to meet him in Metropolis, how she'd tried so hard to get there to meet him, but the rioting had slowed her down.

"You saw him?" he questioned, worried for her safety and his secret.

"I did, but it wasn't him anymore, and he… he hurt me Clark." Clark flinched, upset that once again Lana had been hurt by Kryptonian events. "He raped me."

Clark looked stunned, unable to process it. "I'm sorry, Lana. So sorry," he comforted her.

Hours later when she'd cried herself out, he remembered that he'd come to find out more about Chloe. "Lionel and my mom said that Chloe was with Lex, I mean whoever took over Lex's body."

Lana nodded. "Zod. He said his name was Zod. I found her there with him. They were… they were… it was terrible," her voice trembled.

"What do you mean?"

"He threatened me, I tried to get her to leave with me, but he caught us," she started crying again and held up her bandaged hand for him to inspect. "I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me."

"Why would she stay with him, she must know he's not Lex, and…"

"They… They're… together, Clark. I saw them with my own eyes. Zod wanted her to have his child. They were having sex. All the time. Chloe looked really horrible. So tired. And the bruises…"

"What do you mean they're together? She wouldn't do that. If they're having sex then he forced her."

Lana shrugged delicately. "She… she… she didn't act like… she was unwilling. Exactly."

Clark looked at Lana incredulous. "You just said she looked horrible. That she was covered in bruises."

"Not covered in bruises," Lana equivocated, annoyed that Clark was questioning her. Zod had raped her, and she'd had to watch her boyfriend having sex with her friend. "She may not have been there willingly, but she was enjoying what was happening," Lana reported, certain that Clark would not want to talk about Chloe anymore after that statement.

-Smallville—

Chloe woke up the next day to the feel of heated hands on her. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts up, and was rewarded when Lex's mouth closed over one distended tip to suckle gently. Her hands cupped his head, pulling him closer.

Surprisingly she felt good. Rested. Relaxed even. They'd gone to bed just past midnight, but he hadn't woken her during the night.

His knee pushed between her legs and she spread them for him, lifting her knees to allow him to rest comfortably between her thighs.

She opened her eyes to focus on his face, hovering above her. He seemed to have been waiting for that, and immediately slid into her welcoming body. Chloe's mouth fell open in a silent moan, as Lex began moving above her.

He left her in bed to get ready for work, but reminded her before he departed for work that he would expect her at noon.

-Smallville—

As Chloe woke up for the second time on Friday morning she looked around, trying to find what had woke her up. A soft knock sounded on the bedroom door and Chloe frowned. Pulling the sheet up to cover her, she hesitated then spoke. "Come in,' she said tentatively.

Maria, Lex's housekeeper, opened the door only wide enough to poke her head through. "Good morning, Ms. Chloe. You have a visitor."

Chloe blinked stupidly, a flush rising up her cheeks again. She'd met Maria years before when she'd been working with Lex to take down Lionel. She'd been 16 years old at the time, and Maria seeing her naked in Lex's bed, even covered by a sheet, made her feel 16 again.

"Um… who is it?"

"Ms. Lang."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks. I'll be out in a minute."

"She is in the breakfast room."

Chloe nodded again and smiled hesitantly. As soon as the door closed she scrambled out of Lex's bed and pulled on a tank top, panties and a robe. She brushed her hair quickly and washed her face before going to find Lana.

The breakfast room was aptly named, since Maria had filled two plates with eggs, bacon, and pancakes, as well as providing a carafe of coffee and a basket of bagels and muffins.

Lana sat at the table picking apart a muffin with her fingers. "Hi Lana," Chloe greeted.

"Chloe," Lana replied gravely.

Chloe sat down and started eating, her stomach rumbling with hunger as soon as she sighted the hot plates of food. Lana's gaze seemed to question the wisdom of Chloe's breakfast, but she remained silent for a few minutes as Chloe lifted forkful after forkful of food into her mouth.

"Clark's back." Chloe's head shot up at Lana's announcement, a hopeful expression on her face. " He came to see me last night. He was very concerned about me. Considering everything I've been through."

Chloe set down her fork, the bile of bitterness rising up her throat. Of course Clark was concerned about Lana. Lana, the fairy princess of Smallville, would always be first in Clark's heart and priorities.

When Clark had first suspected that Zod was coming, and would be using a vessel, they had both thought Lex was involved somehow. Clark's first worry had been that Lana would be in the middle of the upcoming conflict.

Little did either of them suspect at the time, but it was Chloe, not Lana, who would be playing the role of maiden in distress.

Chloe wanted to press Lana for more information, but Clark had never trusted her with his secret, and Lana was still half in the dark about what was really happening.

-Smallville—

After Lana left, Chloe managed to force down some more of the food Maria had prepared, knowing that she would need the energy to survive another day with Zod. Or the Lex/Zod hybrid who was currently in inhabiting Lex's body.

Returning to Lex's bedroom, she showered then went to the closet. Lex had said she would find more clothes there.

Dozens of dresses filled a section of his overlarge closet. Hanging in front of the rack of women's clothes he'd set out an outfit. She assumed he wanted her to wear it. She also assumed that he would be unhappy if she didn't.

-Smallville—

Chloe entered LuthorCorp with her guard, feeling more confident than the day before. Clark was back, Lex was on his way back, and she was dressed well. She'd had worse days.

The guard stops before they reach the double doors to Lex's office, sure that Chloe will go where she's supposed to.

Chloe entered Lex's office to find him on the phone. She shut the doors and stood silently, letting him look her over. She was dressed in a black, purple and grey patterned wrap dress, thigh high sheer black stockings, and black Christian Louboutins.

He beckoned her to come to him, and she complied, feeling her breasts tighten in anticipation. "The terms of the deal were set three weeks ago. If you are attempting to change things now, then you should know I will regard that as a hostile move," Lex negotiated with whoever he was on the phone with.

As she reached his side, he pushed his chair back and indicated that she should sit on his desk in front of him. Once she did, Lex put the call on speaker, three different men's voices spilling into the room, two of which are hastily trying to back pedal and reassure Lex of their commitment.

Eyes on Chloe, Lex untied her dress, revealing a sheer black panty and bra set. Pulling her legs apart with his hands on her knees he smiled at the picture she presented. Occasionally participating in the call, he began stroking her, his hands tracing the line of her collar bones, down over the curves of her breasts, then lower, his fingers slipping inside her panties through the slit in the crotch.

His fingers circled her clit then slid inside of her sheath, teasing her, until she had to bite her lip to keep her moans inside. After several minutes, Lex pushed her hands down onto the desk, putting the call on mute as the conversation continues between the two men Lex was brokering a deal with and Lex's senior corporate counsel. Pulling her hips to the edge of the desk he lowered his mouth until it was nestled between her legs. Chloe's head fell back, a soft moan escaping her throat, despite her best efforts. Lex smiled, pleased at her loss of control, and kept working her with his tongue and mouth. Chloe braced her hands on the desk, trying to stay upright as waves of pleasure racked her body. When she was close to the edge he lifted his head stood up, laying her down and freeing his straining erection.

Sliding into her, he looked into her face, recording the look of pleasure there so he could always remember it. Dipping his head down to kiss her, his tongue delved into her mouth, enjoying her flavor as he slowly pumped his hips into her. Chloe whimpered, and he knew she wanted to come. Slipping his fingers through the slit in her panties he easily found her clit and rubbed it as he thrust several more times. He kissed her just as she climaxed, her mouth pulling away from his as she cried out his name. "Lex!"

Chloe pressed against his chest, breathing hard. Lex stroked her back with one hand and took the call off mute with the other, easily responding to a question that was addressed to him as if nothing untoward were happening.

When several more questions came his way, Lex growled with frustration, but pushed Chloe back on the desk with his hands on her shoulders, until she was lying down. Pulling her legs up so her ankles were resting on his shoulders he moved into her slowly, his unsatisfied erection demanding attention. Chloe raised a hand to her mouth, biting on her fingers to try to keep quiet as Lex fucked her while participating in a conference call. Albeit with very short questions and clarifications and many one word responses.

Growing frustrated that the deal hadn't been set, and that the call was inhibiting Chloe's response, Lex paused and glared at the phone. "Make it work. Call me back in 15 minutes with an answer either way, but stop wasting my time." He ended the call and began moving again, hard long thrusts that made Chloe whimper. As he felt his body tense, he caressed her breasts, squeezing the tender globes, and rolling her nipples until she climaxed. He followed her with three more thrusts.

Once her breathing slowed down, Chloe sat up to find that Lex was reading another report. She still felt sweaty and her muscles and nerve endings were quaking with the residual effects of their coupling, but he looked as cool and collected as if he had just stepped off the pages of GQ.

She adjusted her clothes, tucking her breasts back into her bra, and moved to tie the dress, but he stoped her with a hand on her wrist. "No. Take it off."

Chloe trembled but eased the dress off her shoulders, leaving it pooled on his desk. "Now sit in my lap."

She hesitated, not sure how he wanted her, but he tugged her down so her back was to his chest. Opening his laptop he began reading a report in German that Chloe can't understand one word of. Not that she could concentrate, since as he read he moved his hands across her body almost idly. Occasionally he paused the torture to type a comment, but he kept her aroused for the full hour it took him to read the nearly 500 page document. Chloe had no idea Clark's abilities were so advanced, but she assumed that Zod and Clark had the same Kryptonian abilities.

Finishing, he kissed her neck, pushing her bra straps off her shoulders and moving his hands more urgently over her curves. He played with her breasts until Chloe was panting and begging him to fuck her, but he ignored her and continued the foreplay, sliding his hands into her panties to tease her some more. "Please Lex, please! I need you," she begged.

"Tell me you belong to me," he insisted, his voice pitched low.

She shook her head, denying him that, and he tightened his fingers on her clit. "Tell me what I want to hear, tell me you belong to me, and I'll give you want you want."

She whimpered. "No, please…"

"What's more important Chloe? That I make you come or that you acknowledge what we both know is true? That you have given yourself to me. That you need me. Just say it."

"I… " she hesitated, but she desperately needed the release only he could offer. "I need you."

"And?"

"And… I… belong to you."

He kissed her softly. "Was that so difficult?" he asked rhetorically, since he knew the answer, and didn't leave her time to give an answer, standing up and bending her over his desk and sinking into her depths.

"Oh God, Lex!" she cried, her inner muscles fluttering around him rhythmically.

Her arms were extended to the desk and Lex unsnapped her bra, pushing it down her arms so her breasts swayed freely. He thrust into her a few times, hard and fast, until her orgasm hit, her loud pleasured cries echoing off the windows.

Chloe shook, and Lex kneaded her breasts until her inner muscled eased around him. She lowered herself down to her elbows on the desk as Lex resumed thrusting. Lex had reviewed some of the footage from the previous day and knew the cameras would be catching everything perfectly, her face and breasts, his obvious movements from behind her, his hands moving from her hips up to her breasts, squeezing Chloe's soft curves, and earning extra moans from her for his efforts.

-Smallville—

Chloe woke up on the couch in Lex's office again, but at least this time she had clothes on. She looked outside, seeing that the sky was nearly dark. Lex had left his office at four for a board meeting. Chloe was vaguely surprised that she hadn't been woken up by screaming as Zod killed the entire LuthorCorp board. Chloe had interviewed or met most of them and they were greed motivated vipers, one and all.

Chloe knew Lionel Luthor still served on the board, and wondered how Lionel would react to this version of his son. If she couldn't imagine Zod putting up with the Board, she imagined that Lionel's superior condescension would go over even worse.

-Smallville—

In the Board Room, Lex was beyond angry and was indeed considering bloodshed. Lionel had attempted to take over LuthorCorp again, capitalizing on Lex's absence for the six days after Dark Thursday. Lionel had fallen only a few votes short, and Lex knew he needed to get more leverage over the board members who had jumped ship so quickly.

He could just kill them, but there was something to the old adage 'better the enemy you know.' Lex found that patience was more difficult now that he had Zod's power coursing through his veins. He was superior to them in every way, yet they dared to oppose him, to side with his father. The power, the temptation to use his strength to end their pathetic sniveling was alluring, but Lex resisted.

He would dictate the man he was, the man he wanted to be. He would not be overwhelmed by power or anger. He was stronger than that. Years of learning from Lionel, surviving Lionel had given him that.

LuthorCorp was more profitable under Lex, and more ambitious, which was where the Board's concern stemmed from. They were worried Lex was expanding too fast. They didn't want to risk their future profits being held back and reinvested into the company. They didn't care about progress, prestige, research, or jobs, only their own bank accounts.

Lex began to plot in his mind as he bid each board member goodnight. Saving Lionel for last he turned to his father and realized that he had done the impossible: he was no longer under Lionel's thumb. Lex knew the secrets of Clark Kent and the weirdness around Smallville, he had LuthorCorp, he had a good woman at his side, and had power that Lionel could only dream about. Lex no longer needed or wanted Lionel's approval.

"Dad," Lex said calmly. "Good try."

"I know you're not my son."

"That's a familiar refrain, though I suppose in this instance you mean it in a more literal way," Lex said urbanely.

"I want my son back," Lionel said, emotion thick in his voice if Lex had been raised by anyone else, he might have bought it.

"Do you now?" Lex mused. "Wasn't it only a few days ago that you sent Kal-El to kill your son?"

"I did what I had to do."

"No," Lex denied. "You attempted to do what was best for you. But you failed. As you always have when it comes to challenging your progeny."

Lionel's mouth twisted bitterly. "Where is Ms. Sullivan? Why don't you let that poor girl go?"

Lex's expression hardened. His father had always had an unhealthy interest in Chloe. "She is no concern of yours." Lex stepped close to Lionel, looking him dead in the eye. "If you wish to keep your life, stay out of my way, in all things."

Lionel tried to appear unshaken by the threat, but Lex saw the signs of fear. Lionel's nostrils flared, he crossed his arms, and his heart rate increased rapidly. Lex smiled, a predatory curling of lips that made his message clear. He was in charge now.

Even though Lex was content in his superiority to his father in every way, it took every bit of self control he had not to rip the man apart limb by limb. Lionel had a lot to answer for, and Lex was ready to make him pay.

-Smallville—

A knock sounded on Lex's office door, followed by her name being called softly. "Ms. Sullivan?"

Chloe opened the door to Lex's assistant. "Yes?"

"Mr. Luthor would like to see you in the Board Room." She relayed and Chloe nodded, closing the door behind her. The guard was waiting for her, as always. The assistant smiled and she almost looked nice. "Do you need anything else? If not, I'll be heading home."

"I'm fine." Chloe said, then remembered her manners. "Thank you, Cherie."

The woman smiled again. "It's my job, but you're welcome." The woman walked past Chloe and said softly. "You're an improvement over Ms. Lang, that's for sure."

Chloe smiled, a real smile and wondered at the surge of humor. She hadn't laughed or really smiled from enjoyment since Dark Thursday. The emotion felt odd, and that made Chloe realize how dour her existence had become. Full of mind blowing orgasms, but devoid of any humor or happiness.

The guard escorted Chloe to the formal Board Room, the bank of windows on two sides of the long narrow room letting in the lights from the Metropolis skyline outside. Lex was alone in the room and Chloe shut the door behind her, affording them some privacy.

Lex turned to look at her and Chloe froze. His expression was angry with a hint of frustration. But the room wasn't full of decapitated bodies, so Chloe supposed that was good. Unfortunately, she supposed it fell to her to appease his mal temper.

"Come to me."

Lex pulled her into his arms as soon as she reached his side, sweeping her off her feet and laying her on the conference room table. He pulled at the ties on her dress, revealing her body to him, before his hands swept quickly over her body, arousing her with a ruthless efficiency she hadn't experienced from him in the past two days.

Lex needed to work off his anger, and doubted that destroying another block of the city would pass unnoticed, so instead he focused his attention on Chloe. As he slid into her body, he felt his sense of control reassert itself. Lionel was no threat. Clark could be handled, as always. The board members who'd dared to stand against him would learn just how much his father's son he was, and his plan to keep Chloe was working out fine. Tomorrow would be the pièce de résistance.

Tomorrow Lex would orchestrate his return.

* * *

_-AN_

_Lana is a bit out of character here, I think the selfishness is in character, but the malice towards Chloe is a bit OOC._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

* * *

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us. - Marianne Williamson_

**Chapter 6**

-Smallville—

Lex seemed lost in thought as he led her out of LuthorCorp, and Chloe wondered at her own docileness. It was so contrary to her nature, but faced with an immovable force, she could either throw herself against it until she broke or learn to flow around it, and survive. She didn't know if should could maintain it, but if Clark was alive and Lex was fighting to take back his life from Zod, then Chloe could hold on a bit longer.

Their walk from the main entrance of LuthorCorp to the waiting car was short, but long enough for a cameraman partially hiding behind a large raised plant bed in LuthorCorp's courtyard to snap a series of pictures. Lex Luthor was holding a pretty young thing's hand. That was news. That she was blonde made it different and interesting. And when Luthor stopped her at the car and kissed her, his hands framing her face, his expression intense, the man knew he had a story that would sell.

Lex Luthor had been lying low since Dark Thursday, but earlier that day he'd announced that he and LuthorCorp were heading up a rebuilding effort, looking at how best to rebuild while reshaping Metropolis into a city of the future. He had pledged an unspecified amount of money, but everyone expected it to be in the hundreds of millions if not over one billion dollars.

The Daily Planet's front page the next day would carry the story about rebuilding. The gossip/society section would carry the picture of Lex with his blonde girlfriend, and the headline "Love in the wake of disaster."

-Smallville—

Back at the penthouse later that night, Chloe wonders why Clark hadn't tried to find her yet. Despite Lana's obsession with herself, Clark had to know that Chloe was with Zod. A knock interrupts her thoughts. Maria stood in the doorway to Lex's bedroom when Chloe opened it. "Mr. Luthor requests your attendance in his den."

Chloe managed to smile politely. "Thank you."

Chloe entered Lex's den without knocking, he would be expecting her, and Zod thought she didn't pose a threat to him, so he wouldn't care what she might see him doing.

He was leaning against the windows staring out into the city's night time lights when she entered. And oddly enough he didn't react to her entrance. Chloe narrowed her eyes and walked closer. "Lex?" she said gently, placing her hand on his crossed forearm. He'd discarded his suite jacket, but was still dressed in a snowy white shirt and navy blue suit pants.

His eyes moved to her, his expression blank, but it wasn't the blank opaqueness she used to seeing on Zod. It was as if he was lost. "Lex?" she asked again, not able to keep the hope out of her tone.

"Chloe?" he asked the "e" lilting up in question. He blinked at her as if processing her presence in his home, then his expression shifted, hardened, the confusion fading to coldness in his eyes.

He cupped his hand around her jaw, tilting her face up for his perusal. "You, my lover, are a bright spot in the barren landscape of your race." Chloe frowns the flare of hope that Lex was back blasted to nothingness by Zod's words. "So ignorant, yet filled with your own importance. So prudish, about your biological imperatives, but obsessed with the sex they aren't having. But not you."

Chloe tensed, but remained still as he removed the pajamas she'd just changed into. Lex read the tension on her face, but kept up his charade. He only had one night left with Chloe as Zod, and he was going to make it count.

He sat her on the couch against the wall of his home office, then pulled her legs wide apart and sat on the coffee table between them. The cameras he'd had installed in perfect position to capture her image. Lex pulled on her legs until she was resting low against the back of the couch, her feet on the table beside his hip, knees bent and pushed wide apart. Chloe clearly wasn't comfortable with the position, but Lex knew she'd forget her discomfort as soon as he started touching her. Had he known how eagerly responsive Chloe was to a man's touch, he might not have been able to resist making her his before.

Reaching into a basket, sitting on the table slightly to the right and behind him he pulled out a dildo. Chloe's already large eyes, grew even wider, and Lex smirked at her. Twisting the device so it began vibrating he pressed it between the exposed pink folds between her legs. Her expression immediately changed from uncertainty to pleasure.

Lex used the vibrations to arouse her, then took his own pleasure in her body, letting her come around him, before starting again. When used the dildo to circle her nipples, after he'd already made her come three times, Chloe begged him to stop. "Lex, please, enough."

"It's never enough," he said roughly, realizing that between his new alien enhanced libido, and Chloe's inherent attractiveness, he wanted her more than he was comfortable with. He needed her. Losing her was not an option for him. Not anymore.

Acting enough like Zod to keep her from suspecting the truth, while walking the thin line of not hurting or demeaning her, was a constant frustration. But as he looked into her tired face, he knew she was at her limit. He narrowed his gaze. "What do you offer?"

Chloe's face clearly revealed her confusion. Zod hadn't negotiated with her since she'd given him her (false) promise to give him an heir in exchange for his not destroying Metropolis. What could she offer? She wondered. She had nothing. No personal possessions. Those she'd lost in the fire that had taken down her dorm. No money, nothing. She did have knowledge. Lana's visit. Clark's return. But he couldn't know that, and she wasn't sharing, no matter how uncharitable she felt towards her so called friend and former roommate. "I have nothing to offer," she said plainly. "You've taken everything."

Lex maintained his hard, bland look with difficulty. She sounded defeated. Thinking quickly he demanded, "Pledge your devotion to me." Her jaw clenched and her eyes flared with defiance. Lex barely contained his smile. Chloe was wounded, weary, but not defeated.

"No." Chloe spoke resolutely, lying naked on Lex's couch, underneath the equally naked all powerful alien (or so she believed) intent on enslaving her world.

He stroked her cheek gently and Chloe jerked her head away. Lex captured her chin between his fingers and forced her to meet his eyes. "You will bow to me, to my will."

Chloe opened her mouth to refute him, but he dipped his head and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Lex ground his erection between her legs and Chloe whimpered and squirmed under him, her spirit and strength revived. Lowering his mouth to her breasts he suckled the tender tips of the pale globes that he had spent hours exploring in the past few days, until her struggles turned to cries of pleasure and demands for physical relief. Lex slid into her warm sheath easily, the swollen flesh of her sex gripping him tightly.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, but didn't break his impenetrable skin. Lex bucked into her, settling into a steady deep rhythm. His name spilled from her lips, interspersed with demands and pleas. Demands and pleas he was happy to comply with. Lex felt her shudder and cry out, her orgasm rippling through her small body forcefully, but he continued thrusting, until he reached his own release.

Chloe's eyes closed tiredly and her breathing evened out after a few minutes. Lex knew if he stayed in his current position he would not be able to resist waking her from her much needed rest sooner than she'd appreciate. He pulled out of her, standing up before picking her up easily in his arms and carrying her back to his bedroom.

-Smallville—

After a few hours sleep, Chloe finally stirred. Lex was working in his den when he heard the rhythm of her heartbeat change, indicating a change of consciousness. He sped into his bedroom and leaned down to kiss her, then pulled the covers back to reveal her curvaceous form. Taking a small bundle of black strapping from one nightstand. Kneeling between her legs, he attached one of the straps to her ankle as Chloe blinked, just becoming aware of her surroundings. Lex moved to her other leg, attaching the second strap before laying over her body and kissing her again.

Chloe murmured and wiggled under him. Lex stroked her cheek then moved down to kiss her neck. Chloe arched under him as he continuing kissing his way down her body. He could smell her arousal, and trailed his fingers through her wetness to confirm that she was ready for him.

Chloe whimpered and Lex thrust into her earning a pleasured utterance of his name from her full lips. "Lex!"

He thrust into her a few times then shifted back onto his knees and completed the strapping on the sex sling he'd bought. The straps went from her ankles to a pad that was placed behind her neck and shoulders, keeping her legs high in the air without either of them having to hold her legs up.

Chloe shifted and appeared concerned at the new addition, but her look faded to pleasure as Lex pulled her hips into position and continued thrusting.

-Smallville—

Thirty stories down, on the street outside Lex's penthouse, Clark stood silently, a dark look on his face. Clark hadn't known what to think of Lana's description of Chloe and Zod's interaction, and he'd come to try to see if he could talk to Chloe without Zod around. But Zod had brought Chloe home, and hadn't left yet. The doors from Lex's bedroom to the outside patio were open and there was no mistaking what was happening in the penthouse now.

Clark shook his head and turned off his super-hearing. No matter what it sounded like, no matter what Lana had said, Clark trusted Chloe. There had to be an explanation.

-Smallville—

Chloe woke up when Lex got out of bed the next morning. She stretched tired muscles, feeling her limbs loosen. Lex paused to look at her, then checked the clock. It was just past 6am on Saturday morning. He needed to go to work, no matter how fast he was able to get through his workload with a lifetime of Lionel's training and now Zod's abilities, LuthorCorp needed his attention. Lionel was coming for him, and Lex needed to strengthen his position and improve the bottom line in order to ward off whatever Lionel had planned. Lex moved through work and decisions easily, but he was still largely dependent on his executives to get things done. Now with the added work of rebuilding Metropolis, which he wanted to personally oversee, Lex needed to put in the hours, when he'd rather be enjoying Chloe. He briefly considered that she would be a liability to him. If he allowed himself to grow to love her, need her, she could be used against him, and even minor blips in their relationship (he wasn't deluding himself that it would be easy between them) could have impacts on his professional life.

But the mere fact that he considered that he could have a life beyond his professional life was reason enough to risk it.

He had just convinced himself to let her rest when she rolled over and focused her warm gaze on his face. "You're going to work?" she asked huskily.

Lex nodded and let his gaze slip from her face down to the curves of her breasts. He flipped the sheet away from her, revealing all five foot four inches of pale skin and lush curves to his avid gaze, including the two black straps trailing across his mattress from her ankles.

His body tightened, and he changed his mind quickly. He could afford to take an extra hour with her. Taking the straps in his hand he pulled her across the bed to him, Chloe's eyes widening and heating as he pulled her closer.

"Not yet."

-Smallville—

Later that morning, Chloe exited Lex's bathroom in a navy blue and white polka dot knit dress. The V neck showed off a modest amount of cleavage and the hem landed several inches above her knees. She drew up short in fright as she saw a large male figure standing in the room, but as she processed it was Clark, a smile blossomed on her face. "Clark!" she said joyously, running to him and hugging him tightly. Clark hugged her back, his bulk dwarfing her, but his expression was uncertain.

"Hi Chloe."

"Clark. Oh my God. I thought were dead," Chloe said weakly, her emotions swelling.

"Hi. Um..." He pushed her back so he could see her face. "So did I... for a while there."

Chloe looked concerned. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"A place I never want to go again. I'll tell you later. More importantly, are you OK?" He peered down at her in question, and Chloe swallowed thickly.

"Yeah. Kinda." A deep V formed between her furrowed brows as she considered her status. "Yeah. I think everything's going to be fine."

Clark's gaze narrowed. "You're here with Zod, Chloe…"

"I know. I know." She tried to smile bravely, but her face crumpled and tears spilled down her cheeks. "But…"

Clark cut her off. "He's dangerous."

"I know. Zod is… Zod…" she tried to smile again, her lips wobbling. "If only you could have been here a week ago," she whispered.

"What did he do to you?" Clark asked gravely.

Chloe shook her head, banishing her fear from those early days with Zod to memory. Chloe forced a smile back onto her face. "Lex is coming back."

Clark looked severe. "You can't know that."

"I do," she insisted. Her tone hardened, growing stubborn. "I'm the one who's been here. With him. Every day. I know."

Clark read the look on her face and knew she wouldn't yield so he changed course slightly. "We can't wait. We can't risk waiting. Not even for Lex."

Chloe's eyebrows drew together again. "What…"

"There is a way to kill him."

Chloe stepped back. "No. I told you. Lex is coming back. I know it. He… Zod hasn't been out there, wreaking havoc, he's been here, with me, we have time. We can wait."

"I tried to get rid of him twice already Chloe, we have an opportunity, and we need to take it," Clark insisted.

"No," Chloe refused.

Clark pulled the broken Kryptonian dagger from his waistband. "I hate to ask, but Chloe… you're the only one who can get close enough to him to do it."

"Do what?" she asked stupidly.

"Kill him," he says tensely.

She paled, shaking her head rapidly. "No. I told you, Lex..."

"He raped Lana," Clark interrupted again.

Chloe's chin jutted out. "Glad to see your priorities are what they always were. Lana. Your secret. Lana, your secret, and Lana again. " Clark frowned. "I'm sorry Lana had to experience that. I really am. But she's alive."

"He raped her," Clark said again, as if Chloe missed it the first time, and the anger in his tone put her back up. Clark had no reason to be angry with her. Lana had been raped, but it wasn't Chloe's fault. Chloe had tried to save her from him, had saved her life. And Chloe had dealt with Zod's repeated claiming of her body.

"And what do you think happened to me?" she asked bluntly, her tone flat. "Or do you not have any concern left over for anyone else?" Chloe complained with some venom in her voice. "Your friend who's been living with him for over a week. But by all means, we should risk killing Lex, because Zod raped Lana," she spat. "Just Lana," she said under her breath.

"I didn't say it was just Lana, I don't know what's happened between you and Zod. If he hurt you… you know I didn't want that. You know I care about you," Clark said, but Chloe's stubborn look didn't change. "Why are you defending him?"

"Lex," she said emphatically. "Not Zod. I, unlike you two, can tell the difference, and I know Lex is fighting to come back."

Clark kept arguing, but Chloe wouldn't yield. "I would do this if I could, but he's beaten me twice Chloe. I need you to do this." He held out the dagger. "What if you're wrong? What if Zod turns on you?"

Chloe's expression waivered. She'd lived in fear of pushing Zod too far every day since he'd arrived. She looked at the dagger, the blade only about two inches long at its longest.

Chloe took the dagger. She had no plans to use it on Zod, but she didn't trust Clark, Lana or Lionel not to make an attempt themselves. She waited for Clark to leave then hid the dagger in the nightstand on the side of the bed she slept on inside a small purse he'd bought for her.

-Smallville—

Arriving at LuthorCorp with her escort, Chloe was surprised to see Lex walking across the lobby towards her. She searched for signs of Lex, signs of Zod, and found both. Her expression carefully neutral, she lifted her face obediently as he dipped down to kiss her in greeting.

Lex stiffened suddenly, smelling a combination of hay, earth and Old Spice lingering on Chloe.

Clark.

She'd seen Clark. Touched him. Anger streaked through him, but Lex forced himself to remain calm. The only outward sign of his anger was that his fingers curled into fists.

"I'll take it from here," he dismissed the guard and escorted Chloe to the bank of elevators. Lex slipped his executive override card into the slot, calling the elevator immediately to the lobby. Chloe glanced at him curiously, wondering at the worrisome vibe that was rolling off him.

"Tough day?" she questioned lightly as they waited for the elevator.

Lex didn't reply. He'd been at the medical research lab on the lower floors trying to have his blood drawn so it could be analyzed. But the needles had broken. Nothing could penetrate his skin. And now Clark had show up.

Lex knew the earnest farmboy would reappear eventually, but he needed a little more time with Chloe to ensure he had the best starting point for their relationship.

Chloe being there at all was a good sign. Maybe he'd given her enough hope of his return that she was willing to spend a little more time with Zod. But maybe Clark had convinced Chloe to take out "Zod" for him.

Lex narrowed his eyes and scanned her body. He relaxed after seeing that she didn't have any weapons on her.

The elevator arrived, and Lex ushered her inside with a hand at her back. The doors were still closing when he pinned her to the wall, his hands pulling the straps of her dress off her shoulders, exposing her chest. His mouth closed over hers, capturing her gasp of surprise as her breasts moulded to his firm grip.

Chloe clutched at his biceps, off balance, but Lex didn't give her time to catch-up. He pulled the skirt of her dress up, ripping her panties off, intent on imprinting his own scent on her skin. His hands moved speedily to unfasten his pants, freeing his hard length.

He spun her around, lifting her dress and thrusting into her deeply, until she had taken all of him. Chloe whimpered, and the small sound drained away some of Lex's anger. His hands gentled, and he slid one from her hip down between her legs, rubbing her clit lightly. Her whimper changed into a sound of bliss, the pleasure in it easing his conscious. He wrapped his other arm around her, squeezing her breast as he bucked into her. Lex lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing a biting lightly. Chloe must have liked it because she tilted her head to the side to give him more access and he repeated the move until she cried out with her climax.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the executive floor but Chloe was still reeling from the unexpected bout in the elevator. Lex withdrew from her body, wetness coating her upper thighs even as he pulled down her skirt and straightened his own clothes.

Chloe was still breathing deeply, her forehead resting against the cool metal of the elevator wall as the doors began to open. Lex hit the close button, then turned her around. He resisted both his impulses upon seeing her dazed expression: to smirk and to inquire if she was alright. Instead he tucked her breasts back into the cups of her bra and righted the bodice of her dress. Chloe stood passively still as he helped her, then bent to pick up her torn panties. That move prompted a hot blush to sweep over her cheeks.

The doors opened as Lex tilted her face up and kissed her deeply, tucking her panties into his pants' pocket. Chloe's flush deepened as she saw a man and a woman, two of Lex's staff VPs, waiting outside. They were dressed in suits, every hair in place, and Chloe was certain they could tell just from looking at her what she and Lex had been doing in the elevator.

Lex greeted them without any embarrassment or apology, taking Chloe's hand and leading her to his office.

-Smallville—

Chloe was never so happy to have the doors to Lex's office close behind her. Inside she found that he'd had lunch delivered. He ate quickly then returned to working at his desk while Chloe finished her meal and cleaned up the meal's leftover.

He must have been waiting on her because as soon as she'd cleared the coffee table, he was striding towards her and pulled her down in his lap on the couch. He peeled her dress off over her head, dropping it to the floor. Chloe cupped her hands around his face and searched his eyes. Lex stared back at her, but showed a flicker of emotion as his lips descended over hers.

-Smallville—

Chloe sat on the couch, reading the Daily Planet, in Lex's office. Someone had reported the strife at the board meeting to the press, and an article about the ongoing war between Lex and Lionel was on the first page of the business section, albeit below the fold.

Thinking about the board meeting, Chloe's hope that Lex was indeed returning was heartened.

Lex had not reacted well to the media, though his response had been minimal, it was discernible. She just didn't think Zod would care much about the board or any challenges to his authority, he would just kill them, but Lex would care about the board, and perception of his control of LuthorCorp. There were no reported deaths of LuthorCorp board members in the crime section, so Chloe felt vindicated in her belief that Clark should wait, give Lex some more time, before acting against Zod.

Chloe checked the time and saw that it was nearly 4pm. The light was fading in the sky, the fall days growing shorter as winter set in. Chloe set the paper aside and stood up to walk to Lex's in office wet bar to get a cup of coffee.

Lex's eyes followed her, watching as the knit dress shaped over her curvaceous bottom, as she leaned over to get a bag of coffee beans from the mini-fridge hidden in the bottom cabinet. With Chloe in his office every day, he'd added several coffee bean options. Chloe began preparing the coffee, but some outside caught his attention.

Lex narrowed his eyes, and zoomed in on the top of the building across from LuthorCorp. Clark was standing there, the wind blowing open his standard red jacket. Lex had no doubt Clark could see into his office easily, the reflective coating on the windows not enough to prevent someone of Clark's abilities from spying.

Lex's jaw tightened. He'd wanted Clark's friendship. Had enjoyed it while he'd had it. But Clark had never trusted Lex, and Lex had never been able to let go of his desire to know what Clark was hiding, and why. Their friendship was in shambles before Lex had began pursuing Lana, and Lex felt pretty sure that while Clark had never really seen Chloe as more than a friend, now that Lex (or Zod) had opened Clark's eyes to his friend's charm, he was seeing a whole new side to Chloe.

Lex stood up and walked towards Chloe silently. If Clark was watching, the least Lex could do would be to give him a show.

Lex wrapped his arms around Chloe, causing her to jump, not having heard him approach. She tilted her head to see his face, and Lex dipped his head to kiss her. Breaking the kiss, he kissed her neck, leaving a mark there, wanting Clark to see it if he came to visit again. He gathered Chloe's dress skirt with one hand, the other sliding between her legs. He couldn't prevent the grin that curved his lips as she widened her legs of her own accord.

Pleasure flushed her face, her mouth softly opened as he moved his fingers over her sensitive flesh, knowing the Clark could see both Lex's hand and Chloe's reaction. Lex turned her around in his arms and lifted her up so she was sitting on the countertop.

He'd already done away with her panties so once Lex had freed his erection he thrust into her. Chloe wrapped herself around him as he plunged into her. Lex kept his gaze on Chloe, threading one hand into her silky hair and tilting her face back for his kiss.

When they were done, he remained standing between her legs, letting her bury her head in his shoulder as her breathing slowed. Lex casually turned his head, expecting to find that Clark had left. But the boy was still there, his gaze trained on the post coital couple.

Lex's gaze narrowed, but he hid it from Clark, smoothing aside Chloe's long fringe of bangs before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He withdrew from her slowly, tucking himself back into his pants, but not fastening them.

He pulled Chloe's dress up over her head, leaving her only covering a lacy lavender bra. Slipping her bra straps off her shoulders, he bared her nipples for his hands and mouth. Chloe's hands gripped his head, pulling him closer, and Lex could only imagine how Clark must feel, seeing Chloe not only allow it, but encourage it. Whether it was Lex or Zod, Chloe was enjoying his touch, a fact Clark could hardly fail to see. The question was whether Clark would allow himself to really see it. Or if he would ignore it as inconvenient, not fitting with his world view.

Regardless, if Clark was intent on watching, Lex would make sure he knew that Chloe had been claimed by someone else. What Clark had been too blind to see, Lex had seen, and now Lex was acting.

Pulling Chloe's hips to the edge of the cabinet, he dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs. One of Chloe's hands reached up to brace herself with the wall, the other fisted in the fabric covering Lex's shoulders. Her legs tensed, limiting his movement, so he pried them open easily and hooked them over his shoulders, lapping at her clit until she came with a loud cry and great shuddering breaths.

Lex stood up, lifting her bra straps back onto her shoulders before setting her back on her feet. Chloe stood, her body wavering, lightheaded from her rapidly pounding heart. Lex half carried her to the exterior window wall of his office. Leaning down to kiss her neck just below her ear, he spoke softly. "Close your eyes."

Chloe did as commanded, moving clumsily as Lex turned her to face the windows, lifting her arms up over her head, so she was leaning on her forearms. He positioned her so her breasts were just touching the cool glass, her hips angled backwards towards him.

"Keep them closed," he whispered again, desire dripping from his voice. Chloe nodded and pressed her cheek against the cool glass, breathing deeply as his hands moved over her body slowly. It didn't take much to get her worked up again, but he kept going, fingers tracing her lips, dipping into her mouth, then down to cup and squeeze her breasts, rolling her nipples until she bucked her hips backwards, trying to encourage him to enter her. He gripped her waste, smoothed his hands over her hips and down her trembling thighs, and of course sliding into the wetness between her legs.

Chloe was panting and begging him to fuck her, when Lex finally slide his length into her aching body. Chloe's inner muscles tensed around him immediately, and Lex bucked instinctively, her breasts flattening against the window, the coolness of the glass an odd contrast to the heat of him at her back and between her legs.

Lex lifted his head from Chloe's neck, and stared out the window over her shoulder, letting his gaze lock with Clark's. Lex had assumed Clark would leave. Before that. After that. But he remained, standing sentinel. Watching as each time Lex thrust into Chloe her breasts pressed against the window, her mouth open to spill out his name over and over again.

She called for Lex, not Zod, not Clark, and soon she would know it was Lex again. And Lex would claim her for himself once and for all.

* * *

-AN

_I know I said Lex would be back as Lex in this chapter but I just couldn't get there. Next chapter for sure. I'm interested to see reactions to Clark in this chapter and reactions to Chloe's reaction to_ Clark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

* * *

-AN Chapter 7 note: I thought the darkness kinda ended in this story when Lex returned (the first time) but this chapter is pretty damn dark, and once again I'm uncomfortable with it.

* * *

_Light is meaningful only in relation to darkness, and truth presupposes error. It is these mingled opposites which people our life, which make it pungent, intoxicating. We only exist in terms of this conflict, in the zone where black and white clash. -Louis Aragon_

_The dictate of the light says: Know yourself and what you are. The dark replies, By all means, but then become afraid. -Tanith Lee_

**Chapter 7**

-Smallville—

Doubt began to set in as Chloe dozed on the couch, waiting for Lex to finish work for the night. What if she was wrong? What if Zod was there to stay and the longer she waited to take action against him, the more damage he would do? What if Lex was truly gone, and it was only Chloe's foolish desperation to believe that the man who had kept her safe from his father would return, supplanting Zod, and the darker version of Lex that had emerged in the last year.

When Lex left his office for a meeting, telling her he'd be back in an hour, Chloe didn't hesitate. As soon as the door closed she was off the couch and moving to his computer. She knew Lex would have Pentagon level security but with enough time and a little luck she could beat it.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard, accessing the backend of Lex's operating system, looking for passwords and possible backdoors. Soon enough she found a weakness and she was in his personal files. She figured that anything illegal or off books would be more likely to be there than on the LuthorCorp server.

Chloe began her search, looking at file names and last time assessed. Several files with "DOD" in the title captured her attention. Opening them rapidly, Chloe saw schematics to Department of Defense Secured Satellites. Zod had spoken about using Earth technology with Kryptonian to change the planet. Chloe couldn't see how the satellites could do that, but she didn't have time to drill into the files for any explanation or clue. Instead she uploaded them quickly to a secure cloud drive she'd set up. Clark was hopeless when it came to computers, but he'd at least be able to access the files if worst came to worst. The done she wiped away her cyber trail and headed in another direction, looking for 33.1 facilities.

Using different keyword searches file after file popped up. Chloe's optimism dipped, but she didn't allow her doubt and self-recrimination to slow her down. She uploaded as many of the files as she could, focusing on shipments and reports, not patient files. The reports would detail what type of experiments they were doing, the shipments would hopefully reveal the facility locations.

She had just whipped that search and begun another for Krypton and any related words, when the office doors flew open. Chloe didn't even have time to react before he had her pushed against the wall, his hand tight around her neck, cutting off her airflow. Her feet kicked ineffectually, her fingers clawing at his hand, trying to loosen his grip.

Lex stared at her, eyes burning, his anger not faked, but he stoked the emotion so it would show frighteningly in his expression. "You would betray me? After everything I have given you?"

Chloe's only response was s squeak, deep in her throat. Lex pushed down his instinctive distaste for hurting Chloe, and stayed in place as her face began to turn blue, her struggles diminishing as her body starved for oxygen.

He'd seen her at his computer from outside his office, having gotten used to scanning every room with his x-ray vision before entering. He'd had time to plot and plan. Her curiosity would be the catalyst for his 'return.' He just had to play the part of Zod, angry, violent, and amoral.

He loosened his grip on her neck as she began to sag, her body going limp. He folded into his arms, holding her against his chest, her softness yielding to his strength. He tipped her face up and her eyes met his as she gasped in lungful after lungful of oxygen. "Zod does not tolerate betrayal."

Chloe shook her head, her body trembling, but she knew there was no story he would buy. He'd caught her red-handed, lying could only make it worse. "What did you find, Pet?" he inquired silkily, keeping her smashed to his chest as he bent over the computer. He searched quickly, trying to track her intrusion, but Chloe was good, and he could only guess which files she'd found. "You shouldn't play with things you don't understand."

Chloe met his gaze again, her face stubborn despite her fear. She pleased him, he'd said so in the past. Maybe, just maybe it would be enough to keep her alive. She just had to remind him. "I understand enough. You came here to enslave us. Dominate us. Kill us. But we'll fight. We'll resist, and you'll lose."

Inwardly Lex was proud of her, but he played his part perfectly. His hands tightened on her shoulders, earning a flinch of pain from Chloe. Then suddenly his demeanor changed. "Still so defiant, Lover? I could kill you with one finger. Snap your puny neck and end your insolence. But, I find your bravado… appealing." Chloe relaxed incrementally, but Lex caught the telltale movement.

He stroked his finger down her cheek, then across her neck, the move both sensual and menacing. Her eyes shot to his and he lowered his chin so he looked his most intimidating. "Should I kill you now? Or later, after enjoying your body one more time?" Chloe froze upon hearing his chilling words. "Regardless, you will be punished."

His words spurred her to fight again, and she struggled against him, trying to twist free, trying to escape him, but it was no use. He was too strong, barely even putting any effort into keeping his hold on her.

He smirked at her, seemingly enjoying her fear, then released her abruptly. Chloe reeled backwards, but tripped and hit the wall. Before she could even get her feet straight under her, he had ripped her dress off, the fabric rending at the seams and tangling with her legs. He gave her room to make a move, and when she tried to run past him, he tangled his hand in her hair, wrapping his other arm around her waist and jerking her back into his chest once again, careful not to pull her hair too hard or slam her against his unyielding body with enough force to actually do damage. He wanted to scare her, had to scare her. And that was bad enough.

Her fear was palpable, the scent of her adrenalin and sweat lingering in the air.

Lex sped over to the couch, closing the door to his office on his way. He didn't want to humiliate Chloe, and he was certain that her fear and what he was about to do to her were things she would not want witnessed.

Lex sat down and forced Chloe to lay over his legs, face down. Pressing a heavy arm to her back, he lifted his other hand and brought it down with a loud smack on her pale, beautifully rounded buttocks. Chloe yelped, her flesh burning, as she kicked out her legs, trying to wiggle away from him.

Lex easily held her in place, widening his legs to support her torso better and giving her less room to maneuver. He brought his hand down three more times, each hit sounding with a sharp crack of flesh on flesh, followed by her cry of pain. He could smell her tears now, but her struggles were slowing down.

He brought his hand down again, lower this time, knowing that the rush of blood would inflame not only pain, but the pleasure centers between her legs as well. He did it again, and could hear the slight change in tone from her. Her legs were slightly spread and he turned his hand so his next slap landed between them, his finger tips catching her clit.

Chloe's cry was louder for that one, and she immediately clenched her thighs tightly together. "Open your legs for me, Lover." She shook her head, but kept her mouth closed. "I can think of other, _worse_, punishments, Pet. Do you think it's in your best interest to remind me of my anger? Your defiance?"

Chloe trembled, her body rigid, but apparently she agreed with his logic, better the devil you know. She slumped over his legs, her head dangling, and her legs relaxed. Lex couldn't help but be aroused by her capitulation, the knowledge of his control over her. "More," he demanded with another slap and she complied quickly.

He eased his fingers between her legs, rubbing her throbbing clit, then pushing two fingers barely into her sheath, moving them in and out to aid in her arousal. "You live only to please me. You should remember that."

He proceeded to spank her several more times, alternating slaps to her buttocks and between her thighs, caressing her between each strike. She was trembling again, but with arousal this time. Lex brought his hand down three times quickly then wrapped his fingers around her thigh and twisted her, changing her position so she was lying on the low coffee table on her back and he was kneeling between her legs.

Lex pushed inside of her, her wetness making his entry smooth, her inner muscles clenching around him immediately. He didn't want to see her fear or hear her pain anymore, he wanted to give her pleasure. He wanted her, and scaring her now was just a step in his plan. Lex used cold logic to distance himself from his actions, even as he thrust into her deeply. The camera were recording, but this was not a tape Lex would want to replay.

-Smallville—

As soon as he finished, Lex scooped Chloe into his arms racing through his reception area to the roof. She was naked, but no one would see anything but a faint blur. His new speed made so many incidents from his last few years in Smallville suddenly make sense. But as far as Lex knew, Clark didn't fly. He was afraid of heights, so Lex assumed it was a matter of 'wouldn't' not 'coudln't.' Making sure Chloe was secure he leapt off the side of the building, her naked limbs clutched at him in fright for the few seconds it took for him to land on the patio at his penthouse.

Striding into his bedroom, her threw her down on the bed. He felt like the worst kind of bully, standing over her silently removing his clothing, letting her wonder what her fate would be. Lex hurried along his act, pinning her to his mattress with the weight of his body, running his hands over her curves, using every piece of knowledge the he'd learned about her body to arouse her quickly.

Chloe trembled and jerked beneath him, her lips forming his name as he slid inside her. Only this time, hearing her call his name didn't make him feel good, or gratified, it made him feel terrible. Guilty. As a rule, Lex didn't allow himself to second guess his decisions. It might have been one of Lionel's lessons, and therefore suspect, but it had served Lex well. He would see this through to the end, but he didn't need to linger over it. He needed her to be afraid, so afraid that his return would be welcomed with open arms, no matter the last few weeks or year.

Lex thrust into her until she came then pulled away and fetched four restraints from his recent order. He managed to get both her wrists tied to the posts of his bed before she was really aware of it. Once she was, she began to fight in earnest. She wasn't sure what Zod had planned, but her being restrained set off all her warning bells. Chloe struggled and kicked but Lex easily captured one ankle then the other until she was loosely spread eagle on the bed. She could move up and down the bed about six inches in either direction, but couldn't close her legs or free herself.

Despite his abhorrence of his own behavior, the sight of her body and his own adrenalin kept him hard as he positioned himself between her legs again. Her fear grew as he stroked her body and her struggles failed to loosen the straps that held her in place for him. After only a few minutes she started to hyperventilate, her face contorted with her anxiety.

Lex lowered himself over her, acting the unsatisfied lover intent on taking her again, but then he jerked his head to the side, looking out the open patio doors as if something out there had drawn his attention. In a flash he was gone. From Chloe's vantage point he had disappeared off the patio and into the air. In reality Lex reentered his Penthouse from another door and was waiting outside his bedroom door.

Just before he'd pretended to be distracted, he'd pulled loose one of the bindings at her wrist, knowing the Chloe would free herself as quickly as humanly possible. He listened and watched from behind the closed door as her breath came in sobs then quieted. Soon enough he heard her grunts of effort as she struggled to release the binding and get loose from the restraints.

He couldn't help but be a little proud that she managed it in less than three minutes. He tracked her movements as she scrambled off the bed, but she didn't go to the closet, instead she found his discarded shirt on the floor and pulled it on, covering her nakedness.

Chloe was moving towards the nightstand and the Kryptonian dagger when Lex bounded back into the room. "Lover," he said in a rough whisper. "You have failed again. A good pet would wait loyally for its master."

Chloe whipped around and froze. She was only a step away from the dagger, but she had no delusions as who would win in a foot race. Before she could come up with a response, or move either way, she was on the ground, Zod crushing her into the carpet. "We weren't finished."

He pulled her arms up above her head, pinning them there with one hand controlling both of hers. Her struggles now were instinctive, trying to buck him off, but they were as ineffective as all her other times trying to fight him. He pushed his knee between hers, forcing her legs to part, then dipped his mouth down to capture one nipple. When she continued to squirm and fight, Lex began to doubt that he would be able to complete his plan.

Forcibly raping her was not a line he was willing to cross. Not for her, and not for himself.

Releasing her wrists he closed his hand around her neck again, squeezing hard enough to get her attention, but not hard enough to cut off her oxygen supply. "Do not make this more difficult on yourself than it needs to be," he said harshly.

Chloe abruptly froze, her hands braced against his shoulders, any hope of escape evaporating. "Have I not been good to you, Lover?" he questioned with soft menace. He shifted his hips so his shaft rubbed against her clit, wanting her arousal.

"Lex, please," she begged brokenly, but she wasn't begging for pleasure this time. She was begging for him to return. "Please, please, please, come back."

"There is no Lex," he said, the air from his words brushing over her breasts. "There is no escape, for him or for you." He lowered his mouth to her other breast, and as he sucked, Chloe's hips bucked up and he slid part way into her.

"Please, Lex, please, I need you, I know you can hear me. Please come back," Chloe continued her mantra.

Lex tensed every muscle in his body, pushing farther into Chloe, lifting up on his arms with an anguished yell. Chloe stilled and trembled under him as he looked around wildly. It didn't call for much acting. He just recalled his own bewilderment at waking up in his penthouse, in Chloe, with no memory of how he'd gotten there.

"Lex?" she asked in a small voice, so full of hope and fear that his heart clenched. He would have a lot of making up to do, even if she never knew why.

Lex stared down at Chloe, letting confusion and concern fill his face. "Chloe?" Her face crumpled into relief, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Chloe, what…?

Her small hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down over her in a hug. "You're back," she sobbed, her whole body quaking beneath him.

He stroked her hair and let her cry for a minute, then pushed up on his arms again, the movement forcing their lower bodies tighter together and her inner muscles clenched around his length. Lex instinctively thrust into her, burring himself in her heat. "Fuck," he muttered as she clenched around him again.

He looked down at her helplessly, selling his lack of culpability for his movement. "I don't…" he began, locking his eyes on her face. Her green eyes were still shiny with tears, but Lex knew the look on her face well. Pleasure. "Chloe," he said, letting his gaze roam down her body, taking in her full, pale breasts and their intimate connection, as if for the first time. "I…"

He didn't have to come up with anything else to say because at that moment Chloe relaxed her legs and he slipped another inch into her. Her indrawn breath, but lack of demands that he get off her, emboldened Lex. He lowered himself slowly, letting his chest compress her breasts, their eyes locked as he moved closer and closer, until his lips met hers. For a long moment her eyes stayed open, shock clearly visible in their depths, as Lex tugged at her lips softly, the kiss questioning, longing.

Her eyes drifted closed and Lex knew he'd pulled it off. He sealed his mouth over hers and adjusted her legs higher around his hips, moving slowly and deeply into her as he kept her mouth and brain occupied. His chest rubbed against her breasts, his pelvis putting pressure on her clit with each rocking movement of his hips.

Breaking the kiss, Chloe wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her and he pressed his face into her shoulder, whispering. "God, Chloe, I don't… I need…"

Her hands brushed over his back and sides, her breathing quickening as he felt her build towards climax.

Cresting over the top, she tensed and shuddered around him he let himself go, his seed gushing into her depths, his mind satisfied that he'd pulled off the perfect plan, even his conscious was quiet as Chloe continued to hold him to her.

Several minutes passed before she spoke. "Lex, is it really you? You-you, not Zod you?"

"It's me," he said deeply, not having to fake the emotion in his voice.

She slowly loosened her hold on him, her arms resting along her sides, hands flexing awkwardly as she relaxed her legs and waited for Lex to climb off of her. If she could have disappeared, she would have, she would have given anything not to have this awkward of a moment with Lex.

He was back and she was happy for it, but Lex was lying naked on top of her. Lex was inside of her. Even if he remembered nothing about being Zod, he would remember this.

Lex levered himself off of her, not wanting to move away from her warmth and softness, but knowing it needed to be done. It was the least she deserved from him. And being sensitive to her needs would play into his plan.

Lex stood, turned away from her and put on his pants. He heard her shift, the crisp fabric of his shirt, the one she was wearing, rustling. He turned back around to see that she was clutching the lapels closed, her fingers trembling too much to slide the buttons through the small button holes. He moved back to her slowly.

"Chloe." She'd folded her legs under her, but didn't stand up. "Chloe, let me help you." He extended his hand slowly, very slowly, and she looked at it then lifted her face to him, her expression dazed.

"It's really you, right?" she whispered. "I just need to hear it."

"It's me. I promise you. I'm Lex." Her eyes filled with tears again, but she raised her hand to brush them away, her movements jerky. "I'm Lex and you're Chloe and I would never, _never_, hurt you Chloe. Please believe that."

He brushed away a tear that escaped, then curled his fingers around her hand and helped her stand up. Her free hand held the shirt closed, trying, belatedly, to conceal her body from him. She didn't realize just how late it was for that.

Once she was on her feet, her gaze fell to the floor again, her face pale, but her cheeks pink. He slowly began buttoning the shirt for her, brushing aside her hands as he moved down the row of buttons. Her fingers twitched and clenched, her arms hanging tensely at her sides. "Thanks," she said so softly the word would have been hard to hear if not for his enhanced ability.

He could practically hear the wheels in her brain turning, but he remained silent. He would counter whatever argument she made, whatever action she took to get away from him, but he had to wait for her first volley.

So he kept maintained his silence, looking around his bedroom, everything about him speaking to his struggle to figure out exactly what had happened to lead to this moment.

-Smallville—

Finally she began, words spilling from her mouth. A cyber attack, riots in the streets, Lex being taken into the Black Ship, returning differently. "I came to find… never mind. Just… you're back now, so it's fine."

"Chloe."

"The city is in shambles, you…well, not you… pledged to help," she explained vaguely.

"Chloe, stop."

"And I know you'll keep that promise. And we can all go back…"

"I remember everything." His words made her chest squeeze painfully. She closed her eyes tightly, as if that would make his words not true. "The first days… not as well, but the last several days. I remember everything."

Her mouth had fallen open, her body still except for her rapidly falling chest as she took rapid breaths in and out. "I have to go."

She tried to walk past him, forgetting that she was barely dressed, without shoes, or money, no place to go, and no way to get there. Lex cut off escape, moving into her path.

"Chloe, stop."

She jerked back, apparently unwilling to be that close to him, and Lex felt the pangs of conscious once again. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I know that doesn't do anything, doesn't make anything better. But I'm sorry. Horribly sorry." He leveled his gaze at her, willing her to look at him, but she wouldn't meet her eyes. "Chloe," he said her name again, with so much sincerity that she finally raised her head.

"It wasn't you. Not really. I know that. The things… that happened, they weren't your fault," she offered him absolution, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'll deal with it, all of it. The city, Clark, Lana, but later. Right now, I need to know what I can do for you."

Chloe looked shocked, and Lex wondered if Gabe was the only one who'd ever put Chloe first in her whole life. And her involvement with Lex and Lionel had effectively removed Gabe from her daily life.

Their gazes met and melded. He raised his hand only a few inches, as if he wanted to reach out to her but thought better of it, but she still backed away, her eyes moving from his face to his hand warily.

"I hurt you," he said plainly.

"It wasn't you. I know that," she said a robotic tone to her words.

"But you're afraid of me now. Me. He's gone, but there is still fear in your eyes," he said gravely.

Her eyes went back to his, an apology there, but he could still see her fear. He knew he deserved it. He had frightened her, scared her with deliberate intent. But she didn't know that. She would forever blame Zod for Lex's manipulations.

"I'm not… I… I just need some time," she denied his statement, turning her head away, tugging the tails of his shirt over the thighs, feeling uncomfortably exposed.

They made eye contact again, apology in both their eyes, fear in hers, regret in his, but also something completely different: the most basic awareness between a man and a women. Chloe looked away again, the eye contact feeling too intimate.

"I can never make up for what happened. What I… what he did to you. All I can do is move forward and try to make amends." He stepped towards her, moving slowly, the way you would approach a wild animal. "Tell me what I can do for you. How can I even begin to make things up to you?"

Chloe shook her head, denying either that he could do anything or the need for him to do anything. She didn't speak, so he couldn't be sure. He reached out a hesitant hand and when she didn't back away, squeezed her shoulder.

Chloe was uncomfortably aware of her body's reaction to him, a tingle that ran down her arm, the tightening of her breasts. "Lex, I have to go. I can't be here. I just can't."

She ran from the room, but before she made it ten steps he was in front of her, the breeze stirred by his speedy movement ruffling her hair. Chloe plowed into his chest, and Lex wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against him and he let her go. She backed away warily, questions and doubt in her expression.

"I have his abilities but it's still me. It's Lex," he said calmly.

"Let me leave," she demanded.

Lex let his frustration show. "I can't. I can't let you go out there Chloe. You don't know how bad it still is. It's too dangerous for you to be out there alone. No money, no place to go. Let me help you. Let me keep you safe. It's the least I owe you… after what just happened."

Chloe relaxed slightly, but didn't look convinced.

"It's late. Just stay for tonight. I have several guest rooms. Please, Chloe. I can't let you go out there alone. It's not safe. The road to Smallville is only open during the day. You're safe here. I promise." The road , like many around the city, had been damaged so badly that the state transportation department was escorting traffic through, one way at a time. Repairs weren't even underway yet.

Chloe considered his words, the sincerity in his voice, and finally nodded her consent. She could call Clark to come get her, but she didn't want to have to explain what had happened to Clark, or Lois or anyone else. She just wanted to be alone and sort out her mixed emotions. "I'll stay. For tonight."

Lex nodded slowly, keeping his gaze on her, letting her see his relief at her agreement, but he also let the heat of their attraction show in his eyes for just a moment. He'd staged his return so that she would not be able to erect an artificial barrier between them that it had only been Zod who had known her body. Chloe had accepted Lex into her body of her own free will, and that would forever change things between them. He wouldn't let her sweep it aside, pretend it hadn't happened.

He would rebuild his friendship with her, earn back her trust, and with the new intimacy between them, sooner rather than later she would not only accept him back into her bed and body, but into her life.

But not that night. Chloe dropped her gaze, tugging again at the shirt that was her only covering. "I have some things… in your room."

He nodded and followed her back to his bedroom, helping her gather up her belongings, including a purse from his nightstand drawer. Escorting her to the guest bedroom closest to his room, he opened the door for her, waiting for her to enter like a gentleman. But also because it would force her to brush past him, put her in close proximity.

Once he had her settled into 'her' room, he asked her if she needed anything, invited her to make herself at home, and left her alone.

Lex retired to his den, making sure the security was set to not allow anyone in or out. He'd need to look into ways to keep Clark out, but for now he would trust Chloe to stay, and trust that Clark had seen enough earlier to keep his distance for a day or so.

He kept one ear trained on Chloe's movements, but forced himself to focus on work. He had lots to do.

If he wanted Chloe to agree to be with him, he needed to clean house. Either he had to end the projects she would object to, or hide them so deep she would never find them.

-Smallville—

An hour later, Lex was still working on determining how to handle the 33.1 facilities when he heard Chloe pick up the phone in her room. He made a mental note to get a cell phone delivered for her first thing in the morning. She'd arrived at his penthouse on Dark Thursday without a purse, so he assumed she didn't have a phone, or ID, credit cards, or cash. Lex had no problem providing those things for her, and while they would afford her a certain freedom, the payoff would be earning another notch of her trust back.

Chloe held the phone in her hand for a minute, preparing herself for the conversation with Clark. Neither had been happy at the end of their last conversation, so they were starting from a bad place. Chloe needed to phrase it perfectly to shut down any questions from Clark. Lex was back, she was safe.

Her decision to stay at Lex's would not go over well with Clark. Chloe wasn't even sure why she'd agreed. It was easy, convenient, safe, and free, she told herself, reaching for a whisper of denial, wrapping her hands around it, and holding it tight to her chest. She pushed back the thought that she just didn't want to see anyone. Not yet.

Not yet.

She didn't want to hear their questions, see their suspicions or judgments or pity, she just wanted to take a minute to catch her breath. She thought she deserved that.

Finally she dialed the number to the Kent Farm, half hoping that Clark wouldn't be home and she could just leave a message with Martha. But Clark picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Clark… hi. It's Chloe."

He was silent for a long moment. "Chloe, are you OK, do you need me to come get you?"

"No. I'm… I'm OK. I promise." She took in a deep breath and then released it. "Lex is back. It's really him," she reinforced her statement, knowing Clark was likely to doubt her.

There was another long pause. "It could be Zod playing a trick, you don't-"

"It's Lex. I know Lex. I spent a lot of time with him that summer. I know Lex, and this is Lex. He's back, you should be happy. Zod's gone."

"Are you happy?" Clark asked with some meaning in his tone that Chloe didn't understand.

"Of course I'm happy that monster is gone. What kind of a question is that?" she snapped.

In his den, Lex frowned, hearing the exchange turn contentious.

"I'm sorry, I just… you seemed… you defended him."

Her tone was cold when she responded. "Lex. I defended Lex. And I was right. Lex is back."

"Sorry," Clark said, but even Lex could hear the slight petulance in his tone. "So I guess I'll see you in Smallville soon," Clark concluded, assuming Chloe was on her way back to Smallville as soon as she was able. "Wait, where are you now?"

"I'm somewhere safe."

"Where? Chloe…"

"I just want to be alone Clark. I'm safe, and that's all you need to know."

Clark frowned, but didn't push hearing the emotion in Chloe's tone. "I worry about you."

"And I'm fine," she said brittlely. "But… thanks." Silence hung between the friends, then Chloe spoke again. "I should go. Get a good night's rest."

"Yeah. Good night, Chlo."

"Night Clark."

Chloe stared at the phone then stood up, dismissing Clark and his problems with her, moving to the bathroom. She started the shower and checked to make sure she had all the supplies she needed.

Lex listened as the water started, then as the sound changed, the water hitting Chloe's body before splashing on the tile below. Unbidden the image of her naked and wet filled his mind. His body reacted immediately and he gritted his teeth. It had only been a few hours and he was already missing her touch.

He sat back in his chair and pulled up a video of them together from the first day at his office. Chloe had been wearing the too small bra, her nipples exposed above the scratchy black lace, the rounded upper curves of her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. Lex unzipped his pants, taking himself in hand as he focused on her face. She was flushed with pleasure, cheeks bright pink with exertion, her lips were swollen from his kisses and the fact that she kept biting her own lip in an attempt to keep her cries and whimpers quiet.

In the shower, Chloe washed her hair, then dutifully rinsed and repeated before conditioning, shaving her legs, washing her body, and finally slumping down to the tile and letting herself cry for everything that had happened.

As her sobs reached his ears, Lex turned off the video and sat back in his chair, contemplating that winning Chloe might be more difficult than he'd thought.

Zod had hurt her, and Lex had let her remain under the impression that she was still in danger, that she had to comply with his will. Lex had used Zod's previous violence and threats to keep her with him, then more violence to make sure she was extraordinarily grateful that Lex was back, and Zod banished.

Chloe was strong. She wasn't broken, but she was damaged. Lex consoled himself that he would give her everything within his power to help with her healing. Lex hadn't plotted, hadn't tormented her just to get her in his bed. He intended to make her part of his life. He was certain that he could make Chloe happy in the long run, and all the sacrifice would be worth it.

But it was still hard to listen to her cry.

* * *

_AN- I've gotten a mixed response to this chapter so far, so to add another disclaimer... the narrative in this story is from the characters points of view, it is not what I would say or think if presented with this situation._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

* * *

AN-The last chapter made me wonder where I was going with this story, but I think I'm ok with it after living with it for a few weeks.

* * *

"_Your ability to rationalize your own bad deeds makes you believe that the whole world is as amoral as you are." Doug Coupland _

**Chapter 8**

-Smallville—

Sunday morning found Lex waiting impatiently for Chloe to get out of bed. He'd made sure there was coffee and muffins for her, done some work, started rearranging some of the 33.1 facilities so they'd stand up to scrutiny, and put in an hour in his personal gym (not that he'd managed to do more than raise his heart rate slightly and break his treadmill).

He knew she needed rest, needed time to recover, body and soul, but waiting on someone was not something Lex did well.

Finally he heard her heartbeat change rhythm and then the rustling of bed covers, a multitude of sounds that told of her morning routine, and at last she emerged from her bedroom. Lex timed it so he entered the kitchen with an empty coffee cup as soon as she had poured her own cup from the pot.

Chloe tensed when she saw him, but didn't flee.

"Good morning," he offered.

Chloe nodded, apparently not willing to agree or return the sentiment. "You have great coffee."

Lex couldn't help but smile. "I assume it's the best."

"I could never say one is the best. Then I'd have to just have that one. But, it's good."

Lex nodded in understanding, occupying himself with pouring his own cup. Leaning back against the counter he sipped his black coffee, while Chloe savored her cup, much lighter, swirling cream and sugar sweetening the bitter brew.

She remained in the kitchen with him, and Lex pointed out the muffins. "There are muffins, and Maria is here, she can prepare anything you'd like," he offered.

"This is fine," Chloe said politely, plucking a blueberry muffin from the basket. "Thanks."

"We should talk," he said plainly as she fidgeted with the muffin rather than eating it.

Chloe's eyes shot up to meet his, her horror clearly displayed. "No need, I-"

"Chloe, we don't have to talk about what happened here. Between us. But I want to make sure you have everything you need."

Chloe frowned, not grasping his meaning.

"You've been a prisoner, but you're free now. I assume you'll want to figure out your schooling, your job." Chloe nodded carefully, suspicion clear on her face. "I had some things delivered for you." He pulled a small bundle from his pants pocket and handed it to her. Chloe looked at it curiously, seeing a cell phone and student ID. "I assume you lost your purse." Chloe frowned again. "You didn't have one when you arrived here."

She stared at him warily. "You really do remember everything, don't you?" she said in a small voice.

Lex nodded in the affirmative. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I won't lie to you. Not about what's happened these last few weeks."

Her eyes searched his face and saw only sincerity there. She wasn't sure if honesty or mutual denial would be better, but she could appreciate that he was trying. "If you can arrange a ride to Smallville…"

"I'd rather you stay here," he said honestly, having already determined that outright manipulation on this front would not work. She would see through it easily enough. Chloe may be hurting, but her intelligence was still in place.

Chloe's eyes shot to him again. "Why?"

Lex avoided her question. "The road to Smallville is damaged. Repairs will necessitate temporary closures and long wait times, and I assume you want to return to the Daily Planet."

"If they haven't fired me yet," Chloe said with false bravado. The Daily Planet had been her dream since she could remember. If she'd lost her internship due to Zod it would be one more blow.

"They haven't," Lex said with a certainty that Chloe knew meant he'd interfered. "You'll need a place in Metropolis. Your dorm has been condemned, so that is not an option. You'll want someplace nearby for convenience." He leveled a serious look at her, his blue eyes warm, filled with emotion. "My penthouse is ideal."

Chloe's eyebrows drew together as she regarded him. He wasn't wrong. His penthouse was only 10 blocks from the DP.

"Why?" she asked again. "Why do you want me to stay? You can't want the reminder of… And there's Lana."

Lex wasn't ready to address this issue of Lana yet, so he ignored it. "I'd prefer you remain here, with me."

"That's not a reason."

Lex's jaw tightened. Chloe would never be easy. She had a strength of character, a goodness, and a clarity of purpose that made her strong. And curious, stubborn, and persistent. But if Lex had wanted someone to acquiesce to his every whim, he'd be with Lana. He wanted Chloe.

"I need to make amends. I need you to allow me to start making amends. For a year ago and the past weeks," he gave his reason without artifice.

He saw the surprise, the emotion on her face as she heard his explanation. He just hoped it would be enough.

It wasn't.

"I can't… I can't stay here. Can't… move in. Too much has happened." She rung her hands with some anxiety or discomfort and Lex backed off.

"I understand. I'll find you a place you can go. Somewhere where I can be sure you're safe. But until then, I'd like it… It would mean a lot to me if you would stay."

Chloe looked like she was considering his request, but didn't respond either way. She drank the last sip of her coffee and Lex extended his hand to take the cup from her, but she flinched, her body jerking back, away from him.

"It kills me that I put that fear into your eyes," he said low in his throat, his words rumbling with unspoken emotion.

Chloe hesitated, the holds out the cup to him. "I'll stay, until I can find a place."

-Smallville—

Chloe avoided Lex most of the day, sleeping in her room, making lists and plans. He listened in as she talked to her cousin, the false excitement in her voice as she told Lois she would be getting her own apartment in Metropolis as soon as she could.

She also called the Daily Planet, leaving a message for the intern coordinator. She only came out of her room for an afternoon food run, so Lex sent Maria to fetch her for dinner.

Maria led a reluctant Chloe, dressed in short black and cream chevron pattern dress with three-quarter sleeves, that dipped into a low V in both the front and the back. Chloe covered what would be an uncomfortable amount of cleavage, given the circumstances, with a grey scarf. Somehow the clothes bought for her, by Zod – but she was sure with a hefty amount of influence form Lex, fit her perfectly and flattered her figure.

On the outside patio she saw that her outfit nicely complimented Lex's casual (for him) look of black trousers with a thin blue-grey cashmere sweater.

He was standing next to a table, set formally with white linens and fancy dishes and silverware, talking on the phone. Seeing her he nodded in acknowledgement, but continued his conversation, making no effort to hide it from her.

Chloe listened in curiously as Lex argued with Metropolis's mayor about how to phase the rebuilding effort. Lex ended the call quickly and motioned to Chloe to sit down. Immediately, Maria appeared with a tray of three covered dishes and a basket of warm bread.

Chloe smiled at the woman. "It all smells delicious," she complimented.

"Thank you Maria," Lex said regally.

Once they were alone again, silence fell awkwardly around them. Chloe served herself and glanced over at Lex. "The mayor wants to rebuild the stadium first?" she asked with some scorn.

"Apparently it will provide jobs," Lex replied noncommittally.

"And help him keep the Huskers in town."

"There is that. Undoubtedly the stadium needs repairs, but I think we need to focus on infrastructure and housing first."

Chloe nodded, and Lex knew she agreed with him. Chloe had a soft heart for underdog and a distaste for political largess and nepotism. However he was hoping she wasn't completely opposed to gifts.

They talked about the recovery effort while they ate, but as soon as he finished his steak, Lex broached a more personal topic. "I spoke to the University President. Met U will be closed for the remainder of the year." Chloe looked aghast. She'd thought she'd lose a semester of school at most. "Your tuition and housing payment will be refunded to you in full."

Chloe nodded, her mind racing. Maybe it was time to consider leaving Metropolis. Some space between her, Lex, Lana, Clark and all things alien.

Lex lifted a box from the unused seat next to him and extended it to her. "I got you a laptop, top of the line. I'm not sure where you left yours." Chloe looked up at him her mouth hanging open. "Use it until you get yours back, or keep it, either way, it's yours."

"Lex… I can't accept this."

"Of course you can. You know I can afford it, and I know you need it. Chloe Sullivan without access to the internet? Even Dark Thursday pales in comparison," he teased. "Besides, you'll need it. I've talked with my alma mater to arrange for the honor students from your school to be able to enroll in online classes so you don't fall behind."

"Yale classes?"

"Yes, and your high school grades and SAT scores make you eligible," Lex said.

Chloe nodded and ate the rest of her meal silently, her mind racing to consider all her options. Lex watched her, catching each flicker of emotion as it crossed her face. For someone with so many secrets, she really could be an open book.

When a frown twisted her beautiful features and remained in place he finally spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Too quickly. Her eyes skittered across his face before staring off into the distance.

"Your heart is suddenly racing, and somehow I don't think it's because of me." Chloe stared at him, trying to decide if she could trust him or not. "If you have something to ask me, just ask Chloe. I could never lie to you. Not now."

She blinked as she considered his statement against his recent behavior and their past, finally deciding that her need to know outweighed the possible downsides. "When… when everything happened… I thought… you said something about… Clark?"

Lex assessed her and nodded slowly. "You mean Kal-El." She remained silent and he smiled ruefully. "You are a good and loyal friend to him, but you don't need to hide his secret anymore Chloe. I know. I know everything."

He explained about Zod fighting Clark twice. Zod and Clark coming from the same dying civilization. How Zod and Jor-El had worked together to try to save Krypton, but after Zod's wife and child had died and Jor-El refused to bring back Zod's son, their friendship had deconstructed. Years later, Jor-El was a member of the Krypton ruling council that sent Zod and Faora, his second wife, to the Phantom Zone.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Do with my powers or do about Clark?"

"Both."

Lex shook his head. "Nothing regarding Clark, as long as he remains one of the good guys." Chloe looked surprised. "Is that look because you still think of me as one of the bad guys?"

"I…"

"I'm me again Chloe, not Zod. I'm not the villain everyone makes me out to be, I hope one day you'll be able to see me for who I really am." Chloe looked conflicted. "I need to earn back your trust. I acknowledge that. But understand this: I would never hurt you and I will do whatever is needed to keep you safe."

Chloe blinked at him rapidly, her mind racing to understand what Lex meant and why it mattered to him. "You have that look again." Her eyes met his. "That look that says you're wondering if you should ask me something or not." He smiled softly, and Chloe remembered how much she'd trusted and relied on him that summer when he'd been her only protection against Lionel.

She swallowed and licked her lips, obviously nervous. "Zod…"

When she broke off, Lex compressed his lips tightly in frustration, but forced himself to relax. "You can ask me anything, Chloe," he said in warm reassurance.

"Zod said that you…"

Lex finally knew where she was going with this. "Had feelings for you," Lex hesitated, letting her see his inner conflict. "It's true."

Chloe looked confused, but he could also see her hurt. The same hurt he'd seen in the first few weeks of her senior year, after she'd returned to Smallville, and Lex had begun distancing himself from her in the only way he knew how, complete avoidance.

"But…"

"I know I lost your trust, your regard, because of how I behaved. But I didn't ignore you because you no longer had anything of value to me. I did it because _you_ were of value to me." Chloe frowned. "My father was going to come after us. You, me, anyone who helped us. If he knew how I felt about you, he would have come after you first."

Chloe stared at him, questions filling her eyes, but her mouth remained closed.

"I wanted… no, I needed to keep you safe Chloe. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry for it, but I did what I did because I cared about you, because it was the best way to keep you safe and alive." Lex paused, blue eyes boring into green. "I cared about you, more than I should have, but I forced myself to stay away from you. I hope you can understand that, even if you can't forgive it."

-Smallville—

Lex watched Chloe walk away from the outdoor dinner table, the dress accentuating her waist and revealing her legs. He wanted her physically, with a need that gnawed at him, but he also wanted her trust, her affection, and eventually her love.

He'd written her off a long time ago. She had no longer been his ally and he'd decided that neither was she acceptable collateral damage in his war with Clark.

He regretted her current hurt and that their relationship was so damaged but a month ago she hadn't even been on his radar. So now was better.

-Smallville—

Lex got out of bed bright and early Monday morning, dressing for work, though he had no intention of leaving until he saw Chloe. She hadn't cried herself to sleep the night before, but neither had she come out of her room after dinner.

Lex knew he'd given her a lot to think about. Her immediate future. Their joint past. The fact that he had confirmed knowing about Clark's secret, at long last. Lex assumed Chloe would impart the news to Clark soon enough, along with the fact that Lex had Zod's powers. A fact she'd omitted from the conversation Lex had listened in on. Clark would undoubtedly be dismayed. Lex expected he'd see his old friend soon enough.

Lex settled into work in his den, keeping one ear trained on Chloe's room, wanting to know the moment she woke up. It would be the first day she left his penthouse freely since arriving on Dark Thursday. There was the possibility that she wouldn't come back. That the memories held in his home would be too much to return to. That her foreboding about Lex himself would overtake all the groundwork he had laid to try to regain her trust and friendship.

Lex didn't like the idea of her running away from him, though he knew he could track her down or draw her back to him if he needed to.

Lex had already started work on his backup plan for keeping Chloe close. The trick was that it had to be of her own free will. He didn't want a prisoner. She was meant to be free, not caged, even if the cage was gilded.

A few hours later, Lex was waiting for Chloe to get her coffee and either return to her room or find a place to eat her breakfast. He had 'accidentally' run into her in the kitchen the day before and didn't want to repeat the tactic. But when he heard her gasp of pain, he discarded his plan for another 'coincidental' meeting and sped to her side in concern.

Chloe hadn't even had time to set down her cup when he arrived in the kitchen with a whoosh of air. She didn't react in fear at his sudden appearance he noted with satisfaction, but his attention was focused on the dark wet stain above her right breast. She had clearly spilled hot coffee from her cup onto herself and the liquid was hot enough to hurt.

Lex zipped to the sink, wetting a towel he found and then was back at her side pressing the cool wet cloth to her stinging skin.

Chloe hadn't spoken yet, just stared at him as she set down her coffee mug. Lex met her eyes. "Does it hurt much?"

"Some," Chloe answered honestly. She liked her coffee hot. And she hadn't even gotten to add creamer to her cup. She'd just wanted a sip to see if it tasted as good as it smelled, as good as she remembered, when she'd misjudged the distance to her mouth. She wasn't normally a klutz but she'd been tormented by dreams of Zod all night long and felt more tired than when she'd gone to bed.

Lex's eyes dipped down to her chest, noting that she was obviously wearing something under the thin silk robe, but mostly interested in the fact that her nipples were poking through the thin fabric in a way he couldn't have missed. "Let's see how bad it is," Lex said in a low silky voice, but the inflection was comfort, not seduction, which was meant to alleviate any fear or misgivings she had as he peeled back the right side of her robe to reveal the patch of burned skin on her chest, but also her breasts contained a white silk bra.

He'd bought it for her, but hadn't seen her in it until then. The snowy whiteness of the silk gave an air of innocence, which was reinforced by Chloe's blush and downward cast gaze as his eyes took in her curves. Lex ached to touch her, to brush his fingers over the creamy swell of pale skin visible over the silk.

When his hand rose of its own accord he diverted it from its target to her burn, skimming his fingers over the damaged skin so lightly Chloe wasn't even sure if he actually touched her or if she only felt the air stirred by his movement.

She couldn't help that her body reacted to him. She was exposed. He was Lex. And she was accustomed to any touch from his hand leading to sex. But when her nipples stiffened even more, Chloe's blush deepened.

Lex frowned, not wanting her to be shy around him or ashamed of her physical reaction to his touch. He knew her body as well as he knew his own, but he didn't think she'd appreciate the reminder.

"I'm sure I have some ointment," Lex offered, trying to ease the sudden tension emanating from Chloe. She didn't respond and kept her eyes trained on the floor. Lex tipped her chin up with one gentle finger asking her to look at him, and she reluctantly complied. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Chloe, you have a beautiful body and a passionate nature."

Lex meant only to offer her relief, but as her eyes dipped from his eyes to his mouth, he suddenly realized that there was more opportunity in this moment than to just reinforce their connection. Chloe was aroused. He could see it, smell it. "Chloe," he growled.

The need in his voice was so surprising that her gaze shot back up to his. Lex locked eyes with her, wanting her to see the tenuous control, the burning desire in his gaze. Chloe inhaled softly and her lips fell open, her expression shocked.

Lex seized the moment, stepping forward and sealing his mouth over hers.

He moved his lips over hers slowly, softly, asking, not demanding or taking. Chloe's whole body stiffened at first, her hands rising to push against his chest. But just as quickly her hands fisted in his jacket, holding him in place.

Lex's intent was to coerce her, to tempt her enough that she would disregard her fears, but the kiss itself was gentle, warm, and hinting at heat and passion while somehow also promising safety and a place to belong.

Chloe moved her lips under his, her tongue darting out to get a taste of him, but she quickly withdrew, turning her head to break the kiss.

Lex lifted his hand slowly and brushed her bangs out of her face, wanting to see her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He lowered his head so their faces were close enough that her rapid breaths brushed against his cheek.

He deliberately breathed in, taking in her shower fresh scent, his expression tight with arousal. Chloe felt a corresponding tug low in her stomach. "Lex…" her voice was weak, but he knew she meant it to be a rebuke.

"I have all these memories, of you. Of us, together. I can't turn it off."

Chloe stared into his heated blue eyes, swallowing reflexively.

Lex extended one arm to rest on the counter behind her, using his body to turn her so her back was to the counter. His other arm reached out to trap her between the counter and his body.

"Tell me to leave Chloe," he said softly, making it her choice.

Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, but she didn't say anything.

"Tell me this isn't what you want."

She shook her head and he could see the conflict in her eyes, but her arousal was just as clear. He dipped his head to kiss her again, and her soft sigh as his tongue slid along the seam of her lips convinced him that she wasn't going to object.

The kiss changed suddenly, Lex's mouth ravaging hers, seeking out her taste, as if it had been years not merely a day since he'd touched her, felt her heat, tasted her sweetness.

He untied her robe, pushing it open to reveal her body to him. He almost gave into his need, almost let himself lift her up onto the counter and take what he wanted right there. It wouldn't be their first time in the kitchen.

But Chloe deserved better, and Lex needed to distance himself from Zod in her mind. Zod would have ripped away her clothing, taken her on the counter until he was satisfied. Lex exerted control over himself to carry her back to her room, laying her on the bed, undressing her slowly, giving her the benefit of his experience and patience.

Lex undressed quickly, lowering his body over hers, feeling a deep satisfaction as she widened her legs to allow him to settle closely against her. His hands traced over her curves, his lips keeping her mouth occupied.

Soon her whimpers filled the room, small sounds of pleasure and demand. He lined himself up at her entrance, but paused, bracing his weight on one bent arm, his body pressed against hers from pelvis to breast. "Chloe," he said deeply.

Her eyes met his and she reached out to cup his cheek in her hand. The move was so unexpected, so intimate that Lex felt his heart clench.

He shifted his hips forward slowly, filling her inch by inch, watching each expression of pleasure flit across her face. He wanted her. Her body, her intelligence and humor, her warmth. He wanted all of her. Lex was obsessive by nature, a fact he realized, but didn't view as a fault. He wanted Chloe, so he would have her. At the moment she was giving him her body, and with that Lex knew he had a second chance.

Chloe stared up at Lex as he moved into her. He was going slowly, his gaze locked on her face the entire time. His intensity was frightening, but somehow it also warmed her. Lex saw her. He really saw her for who she was. There was no doubt of that. There never had been. Even when she'd been invisible to him, she'd known he knew who she was. Lex was a keen observer of humanity.

And a strategic genius. Chloe wondered if she was just another move in a chess game she didn't understand, or if this was real. The attraction was real, of that there could be no doubt.

Chloe had doubts about Lex. And knowing that, she knew she shouldn't have been reaching out to him, clutching his shoulders and begging him to go faster. But there was a connection between them. One from the past. And one from both their subjugations by Zod.

Chloe had pinned her hopes for survival, for freedom, on Lex's return. Longed for him so much, convinced herself that some of him was seeping through Zod's control, that every act of kindness from Zod, every bit of compassion, came from Lex. Somehow, while Chloe had been alone with Zod, she'd imagined that Lex was there with her, so she was never really alone.

And now Lex was really back, and the connection between them was flaring brightly. Chloe couldn't ignore it, couldn't ignore the attraction, not when Lex was making it clear that he wasn't willing to ignore it. No, Lex seemed to want something more from her.

Chloe felt the pressure in her body build, until it was too much to bear, and it burst, her climax washing over her like a balm.

But Lex was still hard. Chloe shifted her hips under him, clenching down on him and earning a groan in response. "You feel so good," he whispered in her ear.

Chloe wrapped her legs around him, and Lex began to move again, shifting her legs higher so he could go deeper. Chloe wasn't surprised when she came again before he did, but he followed her soon after, wrapping an arm around her and rolling onto his side, keeping her tight against him.

Chloe could feel his gaze on her, but she closed her eyes and let herself slip into sleep, not ready to answer any questions from him about why she'd just allowed that to happen. Not when she wasn't entirely sure herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

* * *

_Once I knew only darkness and stillness... my life was without past or future... but a little word from the fingers of another fell into my hand that clutched at emptiness, and my heart leaped to the rapture of living. - Helen Keller_

**Chapter 9**

-Smallville—

When Chloe opened Lex's front door that afternoon, she was startled to see the driver/guard who'd been her escort previously. She felt a deep dread spreading through her, as tension lifted her shoulders. "Ms. Sullivan," the guard, whom Chloe had never bothered to lean his name, greeted her. "Mr. Luthor wanted me to make sure you received these items," he held out a small envelope to her, "and offer you my services as a driver." Chloe just frowned, not reaching out to take the envelope. "I can take you anywhere you need, or if you prefer to walk, but later need a ride, you have only to call me and I'll pick you up."

"I'll walk… but, thanks?" Chloe said in a questioning tone. Hesitantly she reached out to take the envelope, but didn't open it.

He nodded and pushed the button to call the elevator for her, letting her enter, but not following her. Chloe breathed in a huge breath of relief, then felt a wisp of guilt that she hadn't even hesitated to think that Lex was still trying to control her, monitor her movements, through the offer of a driver.

She waited until she was two blocks from Lex's before opening the envelope. Inside she found a few hundred dollars, a bank card to her account, a drivers license and a passcard to activate Lex's elevator. Chloe considered each item, knowing that Lex would have had to pull some strings to get these things, as well as what they meant. With access to her own money and an official ID she could leave, could go anywhere. She could leave him. Attempt to disappear.

The wisp of guilt grew.

-Smallville—

The Daily Planet was a beehive of activity, and the familiar noises and urgency that filled the space soothed something deep in Chloe's soul. She'd been locked away from the world for a few weeks, and being here felt like coming home again.

"Sullivan, there you are," greeted the news editor. "Good, I'd heard you would be back, we really need you to help fill in."

"Fill in?" Chloe questioned.

"We lost several reporters on Dark Thursday. Dead, missing, left town in a panic, some are injured and out on medical leave indefinitely. It's a mess," he explained. "Get upstairs to see Nancy in human resources to fill out your paperwork, then come see me."

"I completed all my paperwork back in August," Chloe said in confusion.

"Oh, right. Welcome to the Daily Planet, Chloe Sullivan. You are now a part time intern, part time employee."

"What?"

-Smallville—

Chloe reentered the bullpen with a bemused expression. She was an employee of the Daily Planet. It was the best news she'd had in a long time. Chloe mused about silver linings, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had the job because of Lex. Either because he had pulled another string, or because people knew there was something between Chloe and Lex.

She'd seen the article, the picture. There was an obvious intimacy between them, easily visible to anyone who'd seen the picture. It wouldn't take long before people discovered she was staying with him. Chloe could see the speculation on people's faces everywhere she looked.

As Chloe sat down at her desk, the gossip columnist, Linda Lake, suddenly appeared at Chloe's side. "Oh, good. Chloe, we haven't met, but I'm Lin-"

"I know who you are," Chloe interrupted with a chill in her voice.

"Well, then," the blonde 30 something woman with bleached blonde hair, brown eyes, and obviously fake boobs, said cheerily, but with an edge of malice. "Then we can get started. How long have you been… how should we say it… seeing Lex Luthor?"

Chloe didn't reply, just staring at the older woman.

"OK, maybe you can answer this one… How long did you want your best friend's boyfriend? Linda asked smugly. "Did you wait to climb into his bed, or maybe she was there when you made your move?" Linda laughed. "No, that's just ridiculous. You're not the type. Clearly Sexy Lexy made the move on you. For inexplicable reasons, but still. Did it bother you in the slightest that you were stealing your friend's boyfriend? How is that darling Lana Lang these days?""

Chloe smiled, finally getting her emotions and thoughts under control enough to keep a bland mask in place. "She's fine, thanks for asking. I'll be sure to tell her you were worried about her. Now, if you don't mind, I have real news to write."

Linda's look turns sour. "I don't need you to write this story, _Chloe_," Linda says her name like it's a dirty word. "Lex Luthor is news, so if he keeps one of his playthings around for longer than a week, that's news. Welcome to the spotlight, but don't worry, I can't imagine that you'll have more than 15 minutes of fame."

-Smallville—

Chloe tried to ignore Linda Lake's words, but couldn't. Lana had been involved with Lex prior to Dark Thursday. Chloe thought that Lana at least imagined herself in love with Lex. Chloe didn't mean to be unkind, but Lana's "love" never seemed to last long. Except with Clark. But that was always off and on. And it wasn't like Lana pined away alone when it was off. Her attention span for romantic relationships didn't seem to last, not if the man in question failed to devote his entire attention to her.

But whatever doubts Chloe had about Lana's real feelings, Chloe had still slept with Lex that morning. Technically Lana and Lex were still together, not that Chloe knew if they'd ever defined their relationship. The one time she'd asked Lana she'd been told in no indefinite terms to mind her own business.

On top of her guilt about Lana, Chloe had a million doubts about Lex. Why was he interested in her? How long would his interest last? Was his explanation for the past enough for her to forgive and forget? Did it mean his attentions came from real emotions? Or was all this another scheme on Lex's part, with some end game so many moves ahead that Chloe couldn't even speculate as to what it was?

Memories from earlier that day, played back in her mind. Chloe had woken up in Lex's arms. At first her fuzzy mind had only registered warmth and the feeling of safety. As she'd breathed in and his scent, her situation became abruptly clear. She could feel her breasts flattened against his chest, one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close.

Chloe sat up as if she had a spring at her waist, clutching at the sheet that was covering their nakedness, her arm holding the soft fabric to her chest. Lex was already awake, his gaze locked on her face. He'd rolled onto his side, supporting his weight with one arm, looking seductive. She was breathing rapidly, clearly alarmed and ready to run if he made one wrong move.

"Don't say it was a mistake, Chloe," he said softly, his tone gentle than enough to sooth a baby. "There's something between us, there has been for a long time. Don't try to deny it now. Don't try to deny the chemistry that we both feel."

"I don't know what I feel," Chloe said stubbornly, shifting her weight slightly, preparing to stand.

Lex slid his hand under the sheet to grip her thigh, stopping her. Chloe froze. His touch was soft, but she knew the strength he could exert if he wanted. Green eyes stared into blue, uncertainty swirling in her gaze, absolute conviction in his.

Sitting in the Daily Planet, Chloe swallowed reflexively as she recalled what happened next, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm asking for a chance Chloe, just a chance." He felt her muscles relax under his hand, and knew he'd said the right thing.

Chloe was so focused on his words, what he was asking, what he might be offering her, that she didn't register that his hand had moved until she felt a jolt of pleasure as his fingers found her clit. She gasped and instinctively clenched her legs closer together, but she didn't dislodge his hand.

Lex continued to flick his fingertips over the small bundle of nerves that so effectively disarmed her mental and verbal defenses. She was breathing rapidly, her nipples poking through the thin fabric of the sheet that she was still clutching to her chest.

"Chloe," he said with some grit to his normally silk smooth tone. "Look at me."

Her head jerked to the side to focus on him as he increased the pressure he was applying. Chloe shifted positions, her back arching as the waves of pleasure became overwhelming. Her legs shifted open as she bit her lip, trying to maintain some control.

"Just let go, Chloe, let go. I've got you. Trust me, trust that I'll take care of you," he spoke softly, his words almost pleading.

"Lex," she gasped as he pinched her clit unexpectedly.

He moved his fingers faster, and her mouth fell open in a series of whimpers as she came. Lex pulled her legs farther apart as he laid her on her back again, then eased his fingers into her, stroking her quivering inner muscles, keeping her orgasm going.

As her body relaxed, he eased the sheet from her fingers, pulling it away to reveal her body. "You are so beautiful, Chloe."

He settled his body over hers earning another whimper as he rubbed his erection between her slit, her body slick and ready for him. Lex kissed her softly, playing with her lips until she'd wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen the contact. Lex opened his mouth, slanting it over hers as his tongue sought hers in the warm cavern of her mouth. Chloe kissed him back and Lex rotated his hips against her, rubbing against her sensitized flesh.

Lex withdrew from her mouth, sliding down to take one pert nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking one breast then the other until Chloe was rolling her lips against him urgently. Lex slid into her slowly, her taut sheath gripping him tightly. Lex grunted as her inner muscles clenched around him.

Lex rocked his hips against her, moving shallowly into her heat, keeping near constant pressure on her clit. Chloe moaned and tossed her head, arching her chest and pushing her chest towards him. Lex cupped one of her breasts in his hand, kneading the soft globe, fingertips playing with her nipple.

"Lex, God, please," she begged.

Lex shifted his hips, changing the angle of his entry and thrusting harder. Chloe came quickly, and Lex held himself rigidly above her, needing his own release, forcing himself to wait until her orgasm crested and her body relaxed again.

Lex smiled at her, his jaw tight with tension. She looked beautiful, her creamy skin flushed pink, her expression soft, open, and trusting. Chloe looked up at him, her hands rising to frame his face and pull him down for another kiss.

Lex pulled one of her legs up, resting it on his shoulder, and thrust into her hard. Chloe gasped as he moved within her deeply, pleasure building rapidly in her as he pumped his hips into her fiercely. Chloe's arms fell back to the bed, her body moving with each of Lex's thrusts. Lex pulled back onto his knees, his hands holding hips in place to receive his thrusts, his gaze locked on her soft bouncing breasts and the changing expressions of pleasure on her face.

Lex knew he wouldn't last much longer and moved his fingers back to her clit, circling it tightly as he bucked forward again and again. He came just before her third orgasm hit her, his seed spilling into her depths.

-Smallville—

At Lex's Penthouse, Gina Graves, Lex's personal assistant oversaw the workmen who were removing several pieces of his expensive furniture from his living room, den, patio, and bedroom. "That is a 16th century desk from Paris. Do not damage it," she said stridently, before walking back to Lex's bedroom. The entire room was stripped bare, from the furniture the art on the walls.

She checked the time on her watch and frowned. Taking out her phone she dialed a number with barely contained impatience. "Where is the furniture delivery?" she listened for a moment, then scowled. "You'll deliver on time or you won't be paid. Is that clear enough?"

She strode down the hall, pushing open the door to a guest room, the scowl turning fierce. "Chloe Sullivan," she muttered the name with malice.

-Smallivlle—

Chloe's revere was broken by the utterance of a nearly forgotten nickname. "Bright Eyes?"

Chloe's gaze snapped up to find Jimmy Olson, blushing brightly as she felt the tight tension in her body that her thoughts had resulted in.

"Chloe? Are you OK?" He asked nervously. "You look, ah… You look great. But maybe… Are you sick? It's Jimmy… Jimmy Olson… we met… awhile ago."

"Jimmy?" Chloe asked, trying to focus on the boy who'd taken her virginity, banishing thoughts of the man who'd occupied her bed earlier that day. "Hey… What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he said proudly. "I guess you do too. That's great. Really… great." He smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling, but whatever charm she'd been attracted to years earlier, failed to inspire even one butterfly in her stomach this time around.

"Yeah. Great," Chloe said but there wasn't much enthusiasm in her tone.

-Smallville—

Exiting her favorite café, heading back to Lex's, Chloe felt a breeze then Clark was in front of her.

"Hey Clark," she said casually, watching him deflate at her easy greeting.

"Chloe," he said as if confused. "You're OK?"

"Yeah, I told you I was, and I am," she said with some mocking in her tone.

Clark frowned, but seemed to decide to let the topic drop. "Where are you headed? Do you need a lift?"

Chloe sighed, not wanting to have this conversation, but it appeared that it was going to happen anyway. "No, thanks. Lex's place is not far from here."

"You're still… You don't have to stay with him Chloe. You can leave. I can protect you."

"I don't need protection, I told you. Lex is back, and Lex isn't going to hurt me."

Clark wrapped his big hand around her arm and tugged her into an alley, wanting some privacy to talk to her. "Lex is dangerous, Chloe. You know that."

"I don't want to fight with you Clark. You have your opinion, I have mine. Can we just leave it at that?"

"He's dangerous," Clark insisted.

"And so is Lionel," Chloe said, shaking off his grip. She looked up at him stubbornly, a hint of old hurt in her eyes. "Lionel Luthor tried to kill me Clark. But you didn't let that stop you from trusting him, working with him, doing what he told you."

"It's different Chloe."

"Of course it is," she said sarcastically. "Except for that it's not. At all."

"I…" he huffed out a breath and reading the intractable look on her face, took a different tack. "You could stay at the farm, but it's a bit crowded with Lois, my mom, and… uh… " Clark broke off realizing that Lionel was at the farm all the time.

"No."

"Lana is living above the Talon again. You could stay with her."

Chloe laughed. "No, really, really no." Clark frowned. "I'm fine where I'm at Clark." When he looked at her like she was being stupid, she sighed. "Besides I got a part time position at the DP. I can't be commuting hours each way every day."

"I could take you…" Clark began.

"No, Clark. You're great… when there's an emergency. But you've never been reliable for mundane tasks and I won't risk my dream job on your availability."

Clark didn't look like he was willing to give up on the argument, so Chloe diverted him. "You should know," she said then lowered her voice and looked around cautiously. "Lex still has Zod's powers."

-Smallville—

At LuthorCorp, Lex looked up as Lionel walked into his office. "Lex, son, is it really you?"Lionel asked with manufactured emotion.

Lex arched one eyebrow at his father. "I see word has spread. I guess that means Clark hasn't wised up about your true intentions."

"Now Lex, don't ruin our reunion with your petty jealousies," Lionel said.

"I'm not interested in a reunion, Dad," Lex drawled. "All these years I wanted your approval. Your love. But that was an unattainable goal. You made sure of that. But, this experience has had an unexpected impact." Lex stood and in a blur of movement he was in front of his father, seeing Lionel's fear and avarice. Lex knew that Lionel wanted to control Clark, and the farm boy's power. Now that Lionel knew Lex had those same powers as Clark no doubt his father would try to come up with a way to control him too.

"You should go. You don't want Martha to get lonely at the farm," Lex said lightly.

Lionel resisted Lex escorting him to the door, but Lex kept his grip firm on his father's arm. "Lex, this is miraculous. We should talk," Lionel began his pitch, but Lex wasn't interested.

"I have LuthorCorp to run, and I don't need you to help with that or what I should do with my… life."

"And I suppose you're also busy with Chloe Sullivan, too, Son," Lionel said with a grin that managed to appear both fatherly and lascivious at the same time.

Lex forced himself not to react, knowing Lionel was fishing for a weakness. Lex walked Lionel to the elevator and put him on it. Lex knew Lionel wasn't above going after Chloe in an effort to gain leverage over Lex.

-Smallville-

In the elevator, Lionel pondered the new possibilities presented by Lex's powers. Lex hadn't reacted to his comment about Chloe, but Lionel knew Lex had ensconced Chloe in his penthouse. Chloe had been there while Lex had been Zod's vessel, and she hadn't left yet.

Lionel knew Lex had developed feelings for the spunky girl back when they'd been partners, trying to put Lionel in jail. Lionel needed to know what had happened between them in the past few weeks.

Perhaps "rescuing" the girl from Lex's clutches would seal Clark's trust, and endear Lionel further to Martha. The fact that it would enrage Lex only made Lionel smile.

-Smallville—

Lex entered his penthouse and walked out onto the patio, finding Chloe there, her fingers flying over her laptop. The ring of pressure around his chest eased a bit.

She'd come back.

There had been the possibility she wouldn't. Even after letting him back into her bed that morning.

Lex wanted Chloe. Wanted her with him, at his side when he was at events, at his home waiting for him at night when he came home, under him in his bed, her body wrapped around him letting him partake of her heat and goodness.

Lex had lived in darkness, and Chloe was the light he wanted to illuminate his life from that day forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

* * *

_Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better take things as they come along with patience and equanimity. - Carl Jung_

**Chapter 10**

-Smallville—

"You didn't answer my calls today," Lex said, letting Chloe know he was there. She was seated at the new patio dining table, while Lex watched her from the French doors leading to the newly furnished living room.

"You could have left a message," Chloe replied, looking up at him. He could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with him, but she did smile a little.

"I assumed you were making a point," he said lightly.

"I might have been," Chloe agreed.

Lex walked towards her pulling out a chair and sitting down beside her. "Did I pass?"

Chloe didn't answer, her gaze regarding him seriously. Finally she smiled. "Did you need something?"

Lex arched one eyebrow at her refusal to answer. He knew Chloe wasn't one to play games, so he assumed she'd been testing his reaction, pushing him to see if he'd turn into the control freak Clark thought he was. A game, but not the petty kind. "I ran into my father today."

Chloe's face scrunched into a frown. "Lionel."

Lex smirked at the distain in her voice. "I think he's up to something."

"He's Lionel, of course he's up to something. The question is, what?" Her gaze met his and held.

"I don't know, but I will find out. I will keep you safe Chloe."

Chloe nodded solemnly, blinking rapidly at the realization that she believed him. "I know you will."

"It would be easier if you'd let me assign a security staff-"

"No," she cut him off before he could spell it out.

"At least let me adding a driver-"

"No."

Lex arched one eyebrow, his lips tightening tellingly. "Then perhaps you'd consider remaining here. At least for the foreseeable future, until I can find out what dear old dad is up to."

Chloe smiled. "Nice try, but no. I'm confident that you can outsmart your father. Besides I have two super-powered guardians looking out for me. Even Lionel Luthor's machinations would be challenged by that."

Lex didn't look happy, but let the argument end. Chloe's stubbornness was part of her charm, and he'd have to learn to react to her bolshie nature with reasonableness instead of anger or his instinct to lock her in a room until she saw reason.

-Smallville—

In Smallville, Clark ran over to the Talon. "Lana?" he called out upon entering. "Are you here?"

He waited for a second then scanned the building with his x-ray vision and saw that she was in the back kitchen. He walked that direction, but Lana pushed through the swinging door to the main coffee house before he made it to the counter. "Clark!" she said with a sweet smile.

"Hi Lana," Clark said gently, but with a slight smile, happy to not find her crying from her ordeal. "How are you?"

That one question led to a long explanation that included several mentions of other things she had survived. Clark nodded along with Lana's self affirming declarations.

"Lana, I wanted to ask you something?" Clark said when there was a break in the conversation. Sitting side by side in one of the Talon's booths both with cups of coffee on the table before them.

Lana tilted her face up to him, her expression softly adoring. "You know you can ask me anything Clark."

"This is difficult, and I know it's probably too soon, but I really need-"

"Clark," she interrupted, laughing huskily. "I think I know what you want to ask, and my answer is yes. I think… I think we should try again. After everything that's happened… I think we both deserve something good." He frowned at her words, even as she scooted closer to him on the bench seat and laid her hand on his chest.

"No, I… I mean I hadn't thought… After what you said… Well, I don't…. I wanted to ask you about Chloe."

The look of shock on Lana's face made Clark cringe.

-Smallville—

Over dinner that evening, Lex told Chloe that available apartments in the city scarce. "Whole blocks were destroyed on Dark Thursday, but I promise I will find you a suitable place soon. Until then you'll at least be safe here."

Walking her to her bedroom door, he lifted her hand and pressed a slow kiss to it. "I want to come in Chloe," he said smoothly, his voice a warm silk that washed over her seductively. "Invite me in."

Chloe tensed, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "I don't think that's a good idea Lex. So much has happened…"

Lex dipped his head to kiss her cheek, then withdrew. "You need time. I shouldn't have pushed."

He released her hand and walked back into the main part of the apartment. Chloe knew that he worked most nights from home in addition to the hours he put in at the office.

-Smallville-

In the guest room that she was occupying, Chloe tossed and turned in her sleep, trapped in a dream.

Chloe lay on Lex's bed, Zod pinning her arms down as he thrust into her over and over again. Chloe moved her head side to side, pleasure and the urgent need to escape fighting for dominance within her. Zod taunted her as he moved over her prone form. "You are mine, Lover, you will never escape me. Accept it. I will conquer this world with you by my side, our child safe in your womb."

"No," Chloe cried out, arching her body in a failed attempt to buck him off.

"You can't stop me," he whispered in her ear, his deep voice sending chills down her back. Chloe's climax hit her and Zod pulled out of her, turning her over onto her back before entering her again. Chloe whimpered as he kept going, fucking her through another orgasm before he finally came, his seed spilling into her and reminding her of the bargain they'd struck.

Zod pulled out of her and Chloe lay on the bed trying to catch her breath. Hands at her hips made her whimper as she was pulled to her knees, the hands sliding up her sides to her chest. Chloe couldn't help the long moan that slipped from her lips at the unexpectedly soft caressing of her breasts. She felt arousal pool between her legs, her hips thrusting backwards instinctively. He pushed her knees farther apart, positioning himself at her entrance then sliding in.

He moved into her with firm thrusts, his hands sliding over her body tenderly. Chloe cried out as pleasure coiled tightly in her core. "Come for me, Chloe," Lex's voice sounded. He slid a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit in tight circles until she came.

"Lex," she cried out, slumping over onto the bed, her hips still high in the air, connected to him as he stroked deeply inside of her.

A mocking laugh sounded. "For once you are right, my lover."

The hands on her hips held her aloft as he continued to move into her, but then another set of hands pulled Chloe back upright, and she saw Zod in front of her. Eyes wide she whipped her head over her shoulder to find Lex behind her. Lex's hands moved up to her breasts, kneading them softly, tugging on her nipples with each upwards thrust.

"Lex?" she asked as she gasped for breath, looking back at Zod.

Zod's hand cupped her cheek, turning her face up to accept his kiss. Chloe twisted her head away, but he forced her back and pressed his lips to hers.

When he finally broke the kiss, Chloe turned her head back to Lex, her expression begging for his help, even as he kept a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her warm sheath. "I'm here Chloe, just let yourself go," Lex promised.

Chloe moaned as Zod's hand moved between her legs, rubbing hard on her clit. Lex released one of her breasts, his hand sliding up to circle her neck, pulling her head back until it rested on his shoulder. "Lex, please," she begged.

Zod's hand replaced Lex's on her breast, squeezing hard and pinching her nipple, his roughness in direct contrast to Lex's firm but gentle touch.

"I do please you Chloe. We please you. How many orgasms have you had already?" he asked smoothly, his hips never faltering in their movements.

"I don't…"

Whatever she'd been about to say was lost as Zod lowered his mouth to her breast, their hands trading places. Lex's hand moved down between her legs, as Zod suckled one breast with his mouth, his fingers twisting her other nipple with growing harshness.

"You do, Chloe, you have, you can, and you will again," Lex whispered in her ear.

A spasm of pleasure rippled through her and as Zod and Lex synchronized their movements, then her climax exploded, leaving her hanging limply between them.

"We're just getting started, Lover," Zod murmured, taking her weight from Lex as he pumped his hips into her until he reached his own orgasm.

Lex pulled out of her and they shifted her body once again, laying her out on the bed between them.

-Smallville—

In his den, Lex watched the video from that morning, cutting together the clips from the kitchen and her bedroom. Desire had been so clear in her expression as he'd pulled her robe open, exposing her innocent white lace bra and matching panties to his gaze, and the cameras in the kitchen.

In the bedroom, he'd been gentle with her, gone slowly, seduced her until she gave her body to him, no doubt in her eyes as he'd moved over her.

But the moment he played again was when she'd cupped her hand around his face. The look on his face, bare, open, vulnerable, was troubling. Lionel would not hesitate to use Chloe against him, especially if Lionel figured out just how much Chloe meant to him.

The tape continued, showing Chloe waking up, how startled she was to find herself in his arms. Her resistance to his persuasion, at least until his fingers had slipped between her wet folds, finding the little bundle of nerves that served him so well. Her doubts fell away, pleasure washing the slate clean. His erection grew insistent as Lex watched as he laid her out on the bed, kneeling between her open thighs, her breasts shown to perfection as he stroked into her with deep hard thrusts.

-Smallville—

Still trapped in her dream, sweat dotted Chloe's forehead, her tank top sticking to her uncomfortably. She tossed and turned, flinging back her comforter, her body overheated from the dream.

Zod was kneeling between her legs, rough hands pushing them apart before he lifted her hips in his hands and sank into her. Chloe cried out, her body tight, swollen from their previous couplings. Lex was kneeling by her head, and he reached out to take her breasts in his hands.

As soon as he turned off the video, Lex heard her whimpers and rushed to her door. He pushed it open, scanning the room seeing that she was safe and alone, but trapped in a bad dream.

Lex closed the door behind him, sitting down on the side of her bed, taking in the way she was moving, the arch of her back, the stiffness of her nipples visible through the thin white tank top she wore to sleep in that night. Her arousal was thick in the air.

Lex stroked a gentle finger down her cheek, her eyes flying open. She tried to sit up, struggling with the covers that had tangled around her legs. Lex grasped her shoulders firmly, but not hard enough to bruise. All the bruises Zod had left on her pale skin had faded days ago, and Lex was in no hurry to replace them.

"It's OK, Chloe. You had a bad dream. You're safe now."

She looked around with wide eyes, disoriented from the dream. "Lex?"

"Yeah."

She sat up and hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts into his chest, her hardened nipples igniting his nerve endings where they flattened against his muscle. He stroked his hands down her back, forcing them not linger when they ran into the strip of bare skin between the tank top and her panties.

"It's OK, you're safe." He eased her back down in the bed and cupped his hand around her face gently, thumb stroking her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe shook her head, panic in her expression. Lex nodded, fairly certain he knew the nature of her dream, but keeping the ruse of a nightmare going. "Zod?" Tears slipped down her cheeks and Lex frowned. "Chloe?"

"Just… Just promise me that he's gone forever. I can't…"

"He's gone. He'll never hurt you again, never touch you again," Lex said roughly. "I know what he did to you. I remember everything."

Chloe's breath caught in her chest, remembering how she'd felt. The fear, the powerlessness, the lack of control. Then things had seemed to change, and their couplings had become more erotic, less domineering. She'd attributed it to Lex fighting through Zod's possession.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall back to sleep?" he offered.

Chloe considered his offer, wondering what she wanted from him.

Lex knew that sleeping beside her, just sleeping, would be torture for him, but would help to strengthen their bond. When Chloe didn't answer either way, Lex stood up to leave, but shje grasped his hand, her expression unreadable.

"Tell me what you want Chloe," Lex said low in his throat.

Chloe sat up, releasing his hand to tentatively unbutton his shirt. Lex stood still as her small hands worked their way up his chest, slipping the buttons free. When she finished he shrugged it off, having removed his cufflinks before dinner.

Chloe moved to his belt, opening it, and tugging it free from the pant loops. Lex was surprised that she didn't hesitate, unbuttoning his pants and sliding his zipper down, freeing his bulging erection. Lex leaned down, pulling the covers to the end of the bed. Chloe slid over, making room for him, and Lex sat at the side of her bed, removing his shoes and pants before lying next to her.

"I need to know that you want this, Chloe," he said roughly, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I want you," she said softly, and her eyes matched the certainty in her voice.

-Smallville—

Chloe woke with Lex wrapped around her, the feeling not startling her as it had the day before. The feel of his body was familiar, comforting even when she felt his erection pressed against the smooth skin of her back. Chloe arched back, pressing her bottom more firmly against him, and his hand slid up to cup her breast.

"Good morning," he murmured in her ear.

"Hmm," she hummed back her contentment, as he stroked her breast lightly. His hands moved over her body lightly, lighting up her nerve endings and making her breathe harder as her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

Lex lifted her leg, bending it forward so he could slide into her and Chloe moaned. "God Lex, so good."

"Always, it's always good with us," he agreed, his lips brushing her ear before kissing the back of her neck. Lex pressed his hips upwards into her, rocking their bodies together, as his fingers continued to skim over her body, lingering on her breasts and between her legs. Chloe came with a small cry, feeling deliciously lethargic.

Lex rolled her onto her stomach, enjoying the feel of her inner muscles spasming around his length. Lifting her onto her hands and knees with a firm arm hooked around her waist, he used his knees to push her legs apart, then began thrusting into her again, deeper this time, the slick glide of his body into hers building a heated friction.

Chloe's little cries filled his ears, letting him know what she liked best, her cries louder and huskier when her thrust harder and deeper, when he changed the angle to put pressure on her clit. "You feel so good Chloe," he said, more roughly than he liked. "So perfect."

Chloe moaned, flashing to her dream from the night before. Lex and Zod, both wearing Lex's handsome face. Both moving into her body demandingly. They looked the same, but they were different.

Not that Chloe didn't see any similarities. Both could be vengeful, power hungry, angry, self righteous. Zod had hurt her, used her. Forced her to acquiesce to his will. But Lex had saved her, fought his way through Zod's possession.

Now it was Lex in her bed, Lex that she welcomed into her body. She'd pretended that it was Lex all along, every time Zod touched her. It had always been Lex's name that she'd called out, always Lex.

As if he could sense that Chloe had drifted into her own thoughts, Lex stroked his hand down her back. "Chloe?" he said questioningly.

He pulled out of her body, turning her over to her back. Looking down at her Lex stroked her hands over her cheeks. "You OK?"

Her green eyes focused on his face. "Yeah." She lifted her legs, squeezing his hips. "Don't stop."

Lex lowered himself over her, his lips tugging at hers softly. "Stay with me Chloe, give yourself to me."

She didn't know what to say to him, but she pulled him closer, pressing her lips tighter to his, her breasts flattening against his chest. "Lex… don't stop. Just don't stop," she begged, needing his closeness, needing to not feel alone.

-Smallville—

Back in Smallville, at the Luthor mansion, Lionel was sitting at his desk. He picked up the damaged piece that Zod used to control Lex's computer, now broken nearly in half, and examined it carefully, his face full of duplicitous speculation.

-Smallville—

At the Daily Planet, Chloe turned in a routine story, and looked through the city planning commissions recent dockets to see if there are any unusual items that could result in a story. Inexplicably, Chloe felt good, full of energy, almost as if being happy was possible, just a around the corner.

She checked the time, and considered what she should do for lunch. Maybe even visiting Lex at LuthorCorp. A sudden gust of wind signaled the arrival of Clark.

-Smallville—

On the rooftop of the Daily Planet, Chloe and Clark discuss recent developments trying to regain their former comfort with each other. It wasn't easy. So much had happened, too much. Chloe had paid a high price, a cost of Clark's presence on the planet. First her mother, a adolescence filled with danger from meteor freaks, and then Zod, and now a delay in getting her college degree.

Chloe didn't know how she could be at ease with Lex, but uncomfortable with Clark. Maybe it was that Chloe knew real darkness now, and Lex understood it too. Clark didn't, and he didn't want to. Even if darkness dominated his life, he persisted in the belief that everything could be sunshine and roses.

Chloe swallowed hard, wondering where her life would take her. For so long, she'd been so sure. She'd graduate from Met U, get a job at the Daily Planet, and make her mark on the world through her stories. She'd had the vague idea that she would find love, get married, have a kid or two. But it had not been as concrete in her mind as her career.

Chloe didn't know anymore. She had a job at the Daily Planet. An entry level position, but still, a paying job at the Daily Planet. But the joy of it had worn off in less than a day. She didn't know how to feel about that. She had moments when she felt almost normal, but a majority of the time numbness was the predominant thing she felt.

Clark ran down, finishing his story of how he'd left to train with Jor-El, how he knew more about his powers now, that he'd be better able to help people now.

"That's good. I'm glad something good came out of this. Dark Thursday won't be easy for us to recover from Clark," she said. "Not the city, and not…"

"Us," Clark finished, his expression defeated. "I should have been with you. I should have…"

"No," Chloe said with a sad smile. "No, you were helping people, trying to stop Zod and Fine, and that's where you should have been. I really believe that. But…" she releases a shuddering breath. "What happened… I can't forget what happened. And it changed me." Clark looked alarmed. "I don't know how exactly, I don't know… but I know that someone can't go through what I did and be the same person afterwards."

"You're Chloe," Clark said mournfully. "You're my best friend."

Chloe smiled, her head tilted slightly the side. "I am Chloe. But when I figure this out, when I work through this, I don't think I'll be the same Chloe I was. But we'll always be friends, Clark. I believe that with everything in me."

"That's good, because I really need you now Chloe. If I'm going to be the hero you always thought I could be, I'm going to need you." He ducked his head, looking up at her bashfully, his expression one she'd seen a thousand times over in high school. "Remember when we first met?"

"Of course."

They reminisced, fun times with Pete, good times and bad. Times that Clark remembered fondly, but Chloe remembered as painful, all those years that she'd stood at Clark's side, wanting his love, while Clark looked through Chloe, blinded by Lana's dark tragic beauty. Chloe had loved Clark, but he'd never loved her back the way she wanted. Then one day, finally, Chloe got over it.

Clark looked at her, wondering how big a part Lex played in the changes Chloe was going through. "Um... Chloe... on Dark Thursday, before I left... there was this moment that we, um..."

Chloe smiled. "You mean when I laid one on you? Don't worry, Clark. It was the end of the world. It's not like I was expecting us to hook up."

"Um... yeah, me - me neither," Clark said with some uncertainty.

The door to the roof opened and Jimmy Olson, popped his head through, doing a double take when he found Chloe with a large dark haired guy. "Hey, uh, Bright Eyes."

"Hey," Chloe said with an uncomplicated smile. Clark frowned, looking at the newcomer in suspicion.

"Oh, bad time?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"No, uh... I was just talking to a friend," Chloe replied.

"Whoa," he said, looking up at Clark warily. "They grow 'em big in Kansas, don't they?"

"I'm sorry. Jimmy Olsen, this is Clark Kent," Chloe made the introductions.

"Actually, it's, uh... James Olsen."

Chloe frowned, then realization dawned on her face. "Right, James. And Clark, whose name doesn't lend itself to nicknames."

Jimmy smiled at Chloe gratefully. "I was looking for you… maybe you want to grab some dinner at the vending machine?"

Clark arched both eyebrows in incredulous understanding.

Chloe's expression revealed how awkward she felt. "Ah… as tempting as that offer is," she smiled to lessen the rejection. "I have it on good authority that the world's best lasagna outside of Italy will be on the table by the time I get…" she broke off, not wanting to say 'home' in reference to Lex's place in front of Clark, "there," she finished awkwardly.

"Oh," Jimmy's face fell, his feelings painfully obvious. "Maybe another time?"

Chloe hesitated. "Maybe," she said softly, trying to cushion the blow.

Jimmy smiled, happy with the possibility. "Great. Catch ya later, C.K."

Jimmy turned and walked away, and Clark remained silent until the door closed behind him, leaving Clark alone with Chloe again. Clark thought he and Chloe had a moment, that this was their moment, finally. Chloe kissing him with such abandon had made him wonder why he'd been so determined to keep Chloe at a firm friends only distance for so long.

He looked at her now, and wondered if they would ever get back to the place where they'd been the night that Fine had released Zod onto the world.

Clark's memories flashed in his mind. Chloe kissing him in the basement of the Daily Planet, telling him he had to go. Lana telling him the she didn't know how she could have ever loved him. Lana choosing Lex. And now, Chloe who had always been there for him, was telling him that she needed space from him. She hadn't used those words, but it was pretty clear. And Lana suddenly wanted Clark again. But Clark couldn't trust Lana. He'd never been sure he could trust her, and that fact had always kept them apart.

"So, uh, I guess, we'll just go on… as friends," Clark said awkwardly.

Chloe's back stiffened, as she inhaled slowly through her nose. Suddenly it was clear what Clark had been fishing for with the entire conversation. "You should work things out with Lana, Clark."

"But… I…thought. When you kissed me…" Clark stuttered.

Chloe frowned, unsure why she was suddenly so popular. Lex, Jimmy, and now Clark. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean anything with the kiss. I thought we were going to die."

"But… I mean, you did kiss me."

"Yeah, but we didn't die," Chloe reiterated.

"Right, so, we're here, and…" Clark offered her a winning smile, one she'd hoped would one day be directed at her, and now it was, but it was too late.

"No, Clark. I…" she sighed deeply. "I loved you in high school. But we aren't in high school anymore." She smiled, her eyes lighting with humor, trying to ease the blow. "I got over you. Hard as that might be to believe."

"I messed up."

Chloe shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe we're better as friends." She smiled brightly. "Besides even if you and Lana are a non-starter again, I think I know a certain brunette cousin of mine that you seem to like quite a bit… at least when she's not looking."

"Lois?" Clark asked, aghast. "No."

"I think yes," Chloe said with laughter in her voice.

"She's terrible," Clark explained.

"She's my cousin," Chloe says dryly, as she pulled him to the door and started down the stairs.

"You know what I mean," Clark said in the pouty tone of a little boy.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, but… people surprise you. There are things below the surface that can surprise us long after we've lost all hope," Chloe said, and felt the truth of that statement settle over her.

"Are you talking about him?" Clark asked.

"Maybe," her phone rang as they reached the first floor of the DP, entering the main lobby. Chloe looked at the screen and saw Lex's name displayed. "I have to… Sorry, I have to take this," Chloe said. "I'll just be a minute."

Clark nodded, and Chloe walked a few steps away from him, knowing that if he wanted he could listen to her conversation even if she was in Timbuktu. "Hello."

Lex greeted her quickly, informing her that he'd found a place for sublet that she should see. She offered to meet him there, but Lex insisted on picking her up at the Daily Planet. Chloe protested, but Lex wouldn't budge. "Fine, pick me up in fifteen minutes."

Hanging up with Lex she saw a forlorn look on Clark's face.

"Still friends?" she asked.

"Always."

"Even if I take some time to figure out what… whatever this is between me and Lex?"

Clark hesitated. "Always," he said hesitantly.

* * *

_AN- I thought I had already posted this chapter, and pushed myself to get the next chapter written. So now I have one in the pipes. Reviews will make me want to post it faster... ball's in your court!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Warning:** This story contains rape, non-consensual sex, physical/mental abuse, and murder. It was extremely difficult to write for obvious reasons; but mostly because this came from my mind and that means something about me that I'm not terribly comfortable with. **Please do NOT read this if you are underaged or a sensitive reader. **Thank you.

_AN- I just realized the show would have put Dark Thursday towards the end of their first year of college, but for some reason I was imagining it in the fall of their first semester… so… just go with it. That also puts Lex and Lana's relationship at a more beginning stage…_

* * *

_True friendship can afford true knowledge. It does not depend on darkness and ignorance. - Henry David Thoreau_

**Chapter 11**

-Smallville—

In the back of Lex's chauffeured car, Lex asked Chloe to reconsider staying with him indefinitely.

"Lex," she said slowly, her answer clear in her expression.

"Lionel is up to something Chloe, and I haven't managed to figure it out yet, which means he's keeping it close to his chest. That's never good."

"I just can't," she said simply, but he could see her shoulders were tense.

Lex's jaw tightened as he turned his head away from her to look out the window. "Lex… it's not about you. I'm not…"

Lex turned back, his eyes meeting hers, but Chloe didn't know what to say. She wasn't running from him? She didn't know what was happening between them, but she recognized the impotence of running from Lex. He had resources at his disposal she couldn't fathom, and now with Kryptonian powers he could track her down anywhere at a moment's notice. If he wanted he could force her to stay with him, but Chloe hoped that he wouldn't even hint at that. She wanted to believe that he was embracing his better side.

"Things are unsettled between us, if that's why-"

"No," Chloe quickly cut him off, not ready to discuss their current status. "I…" she swallowed hard. "If Dark Thursday had never happened I wouldn't be staying with you now. I wouldn't even be talking to you much."

"But it did happen," he said resolutely.

"Yes, but that shouldn't change how I live my life. I won't let… I won't it change how I live my life."

Chloe was strong, but she had been hurt by Zod, and Lex knew she had been hurt by his choice to continue as Zod for those few days. By all appearances she had bounced back admirably, but Lex knew that Chloe had a deeply ingrained habit of hiding her hurt. Lex stared at her then nodded, glancing down at his phone as it made a small sound, indicating an incoming communication. "I understand. However, I hope you understand that I won't allow you to leave the safety of my home for anywhere unsafe."

Chloe hesitated then nodded, accepting that it was the best compromise they were going to arrive at. "Who determines that is safe?" she asked in a challenging tone.

Lex smiled, amused as ever by her indomitable spirit.

-Smallville—

The vehicle stopped outside a 10 story brick building, a remnant of another age. The building was on the corner of a block sprinkled with old and new construction. The next block over and up held a small neighborhood park, including a small duck pond, kids playground equipment, and several trees and benches.

Chloe accepted Lex's hand as she exited the car, craning her head to spot LuthorCorp and The Daily Planet in the skyline, using the two to orient herself. "This is a good location." Lex nodded his agreement. They were about 15 blocks from the Daily Planet, just under a mile and a half, an easy walking distance in good weather.

Chloe looked up at the old building, charmed by the rustic brick and spots of green on corner patios. "There's a vacancy here?" she asked doubtfully. "A studio?" She doubted she could afford more than that in this neighborhood.

"It's a sublet, the owner is a concert cellist. She's scheduled a European tour and didn't want to leave the place unoccupied."

Chloe shot him a look, imagining the cellist was tall, beautiful and brunette. "Do you know her?"

"I met her once, after a concert. She has a friend at LuthorCorp, I heard about the sublet and thought it could work for our situation," Lex shot down Chloe's suspicion.

Lex pushed the intercom for unit 10A, and they were buzzed in immediately. He escorted Chloe inside with a hand at her back. "You should always ask who it is before allowing someone into the building," he lectured, and Chloe smirked.

"Yes Dad."

"It would be better if we could find you a building with a doorman," he said stuffily.

"Like I could afford that," she said, then held up her hand in warning. "Don't say it."

Lex subsided, but looked unhappy. They took the elevator up to the top floor to find the door open for them. A pretty woman with light brown hair popped her head around the corner as they entered the main living space. "Oh, great, you're here!"

"Hello, I'm-"

"Lex Luthor, I know," the musician cut him off, clearly unimpressed. "I'm Malory Daye," she greeted Chloe, sticking her hand out and shaking Chloe's hand quickly. Lex scowled. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush, if this works out, then I'm going to rush off tonight for a quick vaca at a spa in Sedona."

"That's quick," Chloe commented, looking around. "It's a beautiful space."

"I know. I got lucky," she agreed, waving her hand. "Have a look around. I'll be gone the entire time, so there won't be any scheduling issues, the furniture will all stay. I guess I can put some of it in storage if you have some of your own…"

"No," Chloe answered. "I lost everything on Dark Thursday"

"That's tough," the woman sympathized. "The light here is amazing. But I don't recommend falling asleep on the couch. The morning comes bright and early!"

The loft was completely open except for a small wall that divided out the entry way and two small rooms on the other side of it, just off the kitchen. Another wall in the back that stretched the whole width of the space, behind which Chloe assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. A wall of old divided windows spaced every few feet and surrounded by brick formed the exterior wall.

A good sized patio on the front corner overlooked the park Chloe had noticed. The long interior wall was covered in bookshelves and a mix of modern and more traditional art pieces.

"Do you have any questions?" Malory asked.

"Uh," Chloe hesitated. "How's the street noise?"

"I rarely hear it. If you have the windows open I guess it's there, but you get used to it. There's a half bath here," she pointed at a door off the kitchen space, "a pantry and some storage, my stuff takes up most of it, but there is some available. The little park across the street is nice, and there are two parking spots, my car is in one, the other would be available for you, or if you don't have a car there's a bus stop on the other side of the park."

"Seems perfect," Chloe said, but her tone was regretful.

"Go check out the bedroom," Malory said, hoping to entice them.

Chloe smiled and did as instructed, but didn't open the closet or peer into the bathroom- two things Lex knew women were interested in when it came to real estate. "You don't like it," he said plainly.

"I love it, but there is no way I can afford this Lex."

"The rent is reasonable, and if you take it for the full 9 months she will reduce the overall cost."

"Which is?" Chloe asked.

"No more than what you would have paid to live in the dorms at Met U."

"I find that exceptionally hard to believe," Chloe said.

Lex arched one eyebrow, taking her hand and pulling her into the closet and then the bathroom before leading her back into the main space. "Ask her if you don't believe me."

Chloe shot him an annoyed look, but smiled at Malory. "How much are you asking?"

"Oh, great, perfect, you'll take it!"

"I didn't say that," Chloe said quickly. "It's beautiful, but I doubt I can afford it."

"I actually don't need the money, I just want to make sure my stuff is safe. I was asking $900 a month, but if cost is a concern," she shot a look at Lex wondering why his girlfriend had to consider the price of anything, but continued, "I was going to have to hire someone to check my mail, start the car periodically, and visit my grandmother while delivering a care package each month. If you'd be willing to do that, and stay the full 9 months, I could easy knock $200 off the rent."

Chloe looked at Lex suspiciously. He smirked at her, one half of his mouth lifting in a condescending smile, as he picked up a flyer off the top of a stack of flyers on the dining table. He handed it to Chloe who saw that the rent was clearly listed at $900 or negotiable.

"Um, I may need a minute to think about it," Chloe stalled, certain that Lex had intervened again. Malory read the looks passing between the famously cold billionaire and the blonde girl who exuded warmth and openness.

"I have an errand to run. Why don't you stay here, raid the fridge, feel it out. The sublet agreement is on the table if you want to read it through. I'll have it amended to reflect the cost agreement if you want to help me with the stuff I mentioned, and you promise not to kill my plants while I'm gone!"

Before Chloe could react, Mallory was out the door, pulling it closed behind her. Chloe and Lex faced off silently. It was Chloe who broke first. "Tell me you didn't pull any strings, apply any pressure, or offer her money on top of what I would be paying."

"She just wants someone responsible who will take care of her home while she's on tour."

"That's not what I asked," she said with a stubborn look.

"I did nothing but happen to hear about a sublet that would satisfy both our requirements. However if you are going to accuse me of subterfuge, I suppose I could offer to upgrade her security in the next 24 hours and pay the owners association to hire a doorman who could monitor the premises."

"Promise me," she insisted.

"Why does it matter so much?" Lex asked, honestly curious to the root of her resistance. "You're getting what you want, moving out of my home."

Chloe stiffened. "It matters. I want to make my own way in the world, no matter what…"

"No matter what is happening between us?" He completed her thought in a silky tone. Chloe's lips tightened, her chin lifting stubbornly. "I promise, this was a lucky find. I did however have to pay a sizable bribe to get your driver's license," Lex said in a bored tone. "You could give that back if you're concerned about accepting gifts from me."

Chloe laughed. "OK, then I'll take it. And I'm keeping my ID."

Lex frowned. This was one of those moments when Chloe was a mystery to him.

"Perhaps you could develop a matrix for me. Which gifts are a concern, which are not."

Chloe continued to chuckle, sitting down at the table to look through the rental agreement.

-Smallville—

Chloe kept up a constant stream of conversation on the ride back to Lex's penthouse, her optimism seemingly having returned full force. She discussed what classes she wanted to take through Yale's online offering, the opportunity of the job at the Daily Planet, and how many opportunities the rebuilding effort would yield. Conspicuously absent was any mention of Clark or Lana.

As they entered the penthouse, Lex closed the door and spun her around with a hand on her elbow. A startled yelp interrupted her current sentence about possible story ideas that would impress her editors. Lex stepped forward, backing her into the wall and sealed his mouth over hers.

Chloe slowly responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he plundered her mouth and pressed his body tightly against hers. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her breasts, his hands making quick work of the buttons on her shirt. Jerking the fabric apart, he pulled the cups of her bra down, freeing her breasts before latching his mouth onto one sensitive tip. Chloe whimpered in pleasure, her hands curling around his head, pulling him closer while his hands pulled her skirt up to bunch around her waist.

Not sensing any fear or caution in her response to his aggressive seduction, Lex didn't bother with subtlety, ripping her lace panties off and dropping the ruined lace to the ground. She was wet and ready for him and he wasted no time freeing his stiff length and lifting her up to slide into her.

Chloe cried out as he filled her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Lex thrust into her hard and fast, her breath coming in pants and soft moans each time he stroked into her body. "God Lex!" Chloe cried out.

Lex grunted as her inner muscles clenched around him, but didn't speak. The words he would have said would not have been acceptable to her. Not yet. That she was his, that he needed her, that he wouldn't let her go.

Chloe could feel the tension building in her body, rushing to the inevitable conclusion, and she reached for him, cupping her hands around his cheeks, staring into his eyes. "Please, Lex," she begged prettily. She needed to come, felt her legs trembling with strain.

Lex adjusted his hold on her, wrapping his fingers around her thigh, lifting it higher, allowing him to go deeper and rub against her clit firmly. "Let go, Chloe," he commanded, thrusting his hips hard into her, making her cry out loudly. She came quickly after that, and Lex held her against the wall, enjoying the soft heat of her body pressed against him, the aftershocks of her orgasm still rippling through her lax form.

He noted with pleasure that she was completely relaxed against him, trusting him to hold her up, keep her safe. Lex kissed her damp forehead softly. She would be leaving the next day, moving out despite his objections, and Lex meant to make every remaining moment memorable, and leave her with no doubt as to his intentions.

Lex slowly lowered her to the ground, steadying hands on her shoulders. Chloe moaned softly as his still engorged length set off another burst of pleasure as he pulled out of her. He walked her to the antique French console table that occupied another wall, an ornate mirror hanging above it. Turning her so she faced the mirror with her back to him, Lex removed his jacket, then her shirt and bra. Chloe looked at the delicately pretty table with its curved cabriole legs hoping they didn't break it.

Her concern for Lex's furniture ended as soon as his hands slid across the skin of her back and down over the generous curve of her hips and butt. "You're so beautiful, Chloe," Lex said softy, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "You have no idea how it makes me feel to be with you."

Chloe swallowed hard and widened her stance as his hands slid around to her front, one cupping her breast, the other nudging her thigh before finding her clit and teasing it with his soft caresses.

"I…" she said but he could see in her eyes that she didn't really know what to say. She might have given into the attraction between them enough to allow him into her bed, into her body, but she was still wary of him.

"It's OK, you don't have to say anything," he said softly. "Just let me earn your trust back, let me give you pleasure."

Chloe trembled, but nodded, their gazes locked together. Lex smiled, his lips barely curving upwards, but Chloe could see the emotion in his eyes.

Both his hands moved to her hips, positioning her to receive him. As he slid home inside of her, Chloe's mouth trembled open, the pleasure and intense waves of emotion coming from him overwhelming her. She pressed her palms flat on the rich wood of the table, bracing herself as he began to move, angling her hips back to meet each of his thrusts.

"Look in the mirror. See how beautiful you are, see how right we are together," Lex said in a deep tone, his lips brushing her ear.

Chloe's cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of pink, but she did as he asked, her gaze taking in his mostly dressed form, his hands on her pale skin, the way her full breasts swayed with his movements. Her eyes went back to his face, seeing the strain in his expression, the tenuous hold on his control.

"You can… let go, Lex. You… won't hurt me," she said softly, little pants of air interrupting her words.

His expression grew fierce and he wrapped one arm around her waist firmly, holding her tightly as he sped up his thrusts. Chloe cried out, her head falling back in pleasure. His free hand went back to her breast, kneading the soft flesh ardently, twisting her nipple between his fingers to add a sharpness to the caress.

He could feel the fluttering of her inner muscles around him, and knew she would climax soon, so he gave himself permission to let go, thrusting wildly into her, until her body tightened and shuddered, her orgasm triggering his own.

-Smallville—

Later that night, Chloe and Lex at dinner together, Chloe stuffing herself with the lasagna she'd been anticipating all day. Lex smiled at Chloe, her mouth still running full steam ahead. He was happy to see her excited, her energy level back to normal. "So tomorrow night you'll have you home back to yourself again," Chloe said brightly.

"Is that what you think I want?" he asked and Chloe looked away, not able to meet his gaze. "Is it? Because I thought I'd been clear that I wanted you to remain here."

"I don't want to fight with you Lex. I can't stay here, I won't. So unless you plan to force me…" she left the sentence open, her tense gaze meeting his.

"You know I won't. I want you here, but I'm not going to make you a prisoner," he said sharply. He'd considered it, that first night when he'd awoken in her embrace, she would hate it, and hate him. Lex didn't want to just possess her, he wanted her love, her trust. He wanted her by his side, and for that to happen he had to win her, not imprison her.

"Good to know," she said softly, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"If I thought that was the only way to keep you safe, I would. But we're not there yet," he tacked on, making her shoulders tense again.

"I won't thank you for making decisions for me, Lex. I'm not a child anymore," she alluded to their previous partnership, and the fact that Lex had not revealed that he would be whisking Chloe out of the supposed safe house as it exploded in order to fake her death for Lionel.

"No, you're not a child, but neither are you safe from Lionel if he decides to go after you."

"Why would he? I'm no threat to him," Chloe dismissed. Lex looked away from her, obviously holding something back. "Lex?"

"He knows about me. That I'm back, that I have the same powers as Clark." Chloe nodded, still not seeing the connection to her. "I'm in control of LuthorCorp, I have a strength that he's only ever dreamed of. And then there's you."

"Me?"

Lex knew that Chloe had been aware of Lionel's personal interest in her before, but she clearly thought she had been a passing fancy for the elder Luthor. "If you go by appearances, I have you." Lex said plainly, aware that Chloe could decide that being away from him was the easiest way to lose Lionel's interest. "And he's always wanted you." He left unsaid that the easiest way to hurt him, was to hurt or take Chloe. Or turn her against him.

Chloe flinched and Lex cursed his father in his mind. "I will protect you Chloe. He will never touch you. Never."

-Smallville—

That night he walked with her to her bedroom, and Chloe silently held out her hand for him, leading him into her room before shutting the door behind them. Lex knew that her making the first move, inviting him in was another step forward, and he relished it, just as he relished her body and passion.

As they lay in bed quietly later, positioned on their sides facing each other, Lex could see that she was working herself up to tell him something. She was so easy to read sometimes.

He shifted, reaching out to take her hand in his, tangling their fingers together. He waited her out, and finally she spoke. "Lex… I know that you're practically immortal now, but… you shouldn't underestimate Lionel," she said, carefully weighing the cost of telling Lex what his weakness was. Clark's only weakness. If Lex knew he could use it against Clark, but Lionel knew and he could use it against Lex. "He was willing to kill you, when you were Zod. He was willing to sacrifice you without a moment's hesitation."

"Thank you for your concern Chloe, but I know what my father is capable of. And I also know that the meteor rock is Clark's weakness. I suppose it is mine now too." Chloe averted her eyes, the conflict of her longstanding desire to protect Clark at war with her newfound closeness and developing trust with Lex. He tilted her chin back up, asking for her to look at him again. "I'm not going to hurt Clark, Chloe. You can put your mind to rest. Clark is not my enemy."

Chloe's eyes were filled with doubt and worry. To alleviate her fears, Lex decided to open up to her some about his relationship with his father. "Do you know what my father gave me for my tenth birthday? A copy of The Will to Power.'"Behold the super man. Man is something to be overcome.' Sun Tzu, Machiavelli, Nietzsche. They were the voices that nurtured me after my mother died. My father made every question a quiz, every choice a test. Second best was for losers, compassion for losers, trust no one. Those were the lessons I grew up with.

"He was a terrible father. He is a terrible person," Chloe said vehemently, thinking of an 11 year old Lex, his mother and baby brother barely in the grave, a young boy left to the vices of Lionel Luthor.

"Yes. And as much as I despise him, I am his son. He tried to shape me into his image. I am my own man, but I'm still my father's son. I know the depravity of his soul. I don't underestimate him. But neither will I cower before him. I will not let him take anything more from me, I will keep what is mine, and what is precious to me safe."

Chloe considered his words, feeling a slight chill. Lex was never going to be filled with light, never be good in the way Clark was, but that didn't make him evil. Chloe was trusting him to make the right choice.

"I was willing to kill you... when you were Zod's vessel and everything was going to hell," she said heavily.

"You should have Chloe, Zod was a menace to this world. To you."

"I would have tried, but I… I knew you were coming back. I knew it."

"You trusted me then Chloe, against all odds. Trust me now. Trust me to take care of you."

She hesitated, but didn't object. "I trust you, Lex. But I need to live my life, my way."

"Which includes moving out," he stated.

"Yes."

-Smallville—


End file.
